De Repente, Descobri Você
by Anita4
Summary: COMPLETA! Um dia, Usagi percebe a real identidade de Tuxedo Kamen. Quando suas amigas não acreditam nessa descoberta, Usagi começa a segui-lo atrás de qualquer prova. Essa proximidade a levará a algumas descobertas mais.
1. A Grande Descoberta de Serena

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – A Grande Descoberta de Serena<strong>

_"Eu te encontrar significou  
>o fim de mim mesma."<em>  
>(aiko, Zutto)<p>

Eu estava na parte de computadores da biblioteca quando o vi passar. É estranho você dizer que viu alguém passar? Pode soar, mas pare para pensar, não há vezes em que mesmo você está distraído e algo o trás de volta à consciência e, nesse momento, você fica mais alerta que nunca? Normalmente, esse algo não faz muito sentido pra mim. Uma conversa mais alta, uma palavra em especial... Mas, naquele momento, fora ele. Era já final de dezembro e seu casaco longo esvoaçou pela janela de vidro da sala.

Era uma sala fechada onde podíamos usar os computadores para pesquisa, fazer trabalhos... Só que ela dava para um corredor e havia enormes janelas de vidro que nos permitia ver tudo do lado de fora. As portas também possuíam uma janela quadrada de vidro. Quando despertei de meu devaneio, o que vi foi o sobretudo negro balançando a cada passo ligeiro na janela e seu rosto de perfil na porta. Eu estava letárgica após tanto tempo de estudo e ele estava com pressa.

Levantei-me tão rápido que a amiga que me trouxera à biblioteca me olhou preocupada, talvez por temer que eu estivesse me sentindo mal. Fiz um sinal, enquanto corria, de que estava tudo bem. Mas a verdade era que meu coração batia rápido demais, meu estômago tentava saltar pela minha boca. Eu não estava nada bem, mas tinha certeza de que o vira passar.

Tuxedo Mask havia passado pela sala de computadores da biblioteca na qual eu estava.

Durante minha saída dali, pensei no que era mais inconcebível: Serena Tsukino, boba convicta, estudando na biblioteca ou Tuxedo Mask passeando por seus corredores.

Certo, eu não estava estudando, estava devaneando enquanto Molly terminava o trabalho de história. Meu plano era fingir ser boa menina e assim que ela terminasse, fazer cara de choro e esperar por ajuda. Sair de casa num dia tão frio era já esforço o bastante, né? Eu merecia uma ajuda...! Mas o Tuxedo Mask estava lá! Não era sua capa de sempre, mas apenas um sobretudo preto, não havia chapéu, mas sedosos cabelos negros. Só que era meu Tuxedo Mask ali. Apenas sem seu disfarce.

Voltando ao mapa de onde eu estava. Ao lado da sala havia um corredor, né? Seguindo-o pela direção em que o vi ir, ele cairia em um segundo corredor com apenas três direções possíveis: os dois banheiros ou a biblioteca propriamente dita. Olhei para os dois lados. E lá estava o sobretudo negro que me havia trazido de volta do mundo da fadinha do sono. Ele ia para o salão principal da biblioteca. Suspirei. Ao menos, não teria que entrar no banheiro masculino.

Ou vê-lo entrar no feminino...

Lancei meu corpo a ele com toda a força a fim de agarrar o casaco com minha mão direita e segurá-lo ali. Eu podia ser a Sailor Moon, mas estava longe de poder correr tanto quando já tinha feito demais para alcançá-lo.

E levei um choque.

- Cabecinha de vento? Está querendo arrancar a minha roupa, é?

A voz daquele homem saía de seus lábios, mas minha mente demorava para processar seu rosto. Por alguma razão, eu esperava ver o Tuxedo Mask com a sua máscara. Eu o imaginava virando-se para mim e mostrando-me alguma rosa, ou coisa assim. Era óbvio que isso não aconteceria; Tuxedo Mask não estava desfilando fantasiado pela biblioteca e sim com sua identidade secreta, a qual eu descobriria assim que ele se virasse.

O não óbvio era o homem que agora me encarava estranho.

Claro, eu devia estar vermelha e ofegante após sair correndo sem nem dar um pré-aviso para meus músculos.

Por que ele não entrou no banheiro feminino, simplesmente? Até meu Tuxedo Mask ser uma mulher era melhor que o que eu acabara de descobrir...

- Eu realmente estou com pressa, então... - Tuxedo Mask, ou melhor, Darien Chiba disse, aproveitando a minha surpresa, para voltar a andar com os mesmos passos largos de havia pouco.

- Espera!

- A gente se troca xingamentos depois, cabecinha de vento! - gritou-me com um esboço de sorriso malvado.

Eu assenti ainda parada ali, com a mão estendida que usara para segurar o grosso casaco que voltara a balançar.

- Impossível, - disse, enfim abaixando o braço. Mas Tuxedo Mask havia acabado de me provocar e ido embora me chamando de "cabecinha de vento". - Não pode ser... - Mas era Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

><p>Inclinei-me mais um pouco.<p>

Silêncio.

Não podia nem respirar. Tinha que ficar bem quieta. Silêncio. Ele estava já saindo, se eu me mexesse um centímetro, minha missão teria falhado. E eu não falharia, não mesmo. Eu conseguiria.

Quando eu contei às meninas sobre minha descoberta, ainda estava em estado de choque. Tentava negar para mim mesma o que agora não passava do óbvio. Não conseguia mais voltar à época em que o Darien não era o Tuxedo Mask. Em que ele estava longe de sequer se parecer com ele.

* * *

><p>- E de onde você tirou isso? – perguntou a Rei, assim que expliquei o que me deixara naquele estado que "beirava a depressão", como Lita havia descrito.<p>

Estávamos no quarto da própria Rei e, mesmo assim, eu não queria ler nenhuma revista. A verdade é que minha intenção inicial era a de ocultar minha descoberta, talvez se eu não pudesse em palavras, poderia me convencer um dia de que o que vira não passara de mentira, ilusão de ótica. Mas não pude me manter assim por muito tempo, elas notaram pela minha expressão de "mosca morta", nas palavras da Rei, que algo estava errado.

Exceto que não quiseram acreditar. Digo, elas acreditavam em mim, só não que o Tuxedo Mask fosse o Darien.

- Você, pelo menos, viu alguma coisa nele que te lembrasse o Tuxedo Mask? – perguntou a Ami, que desistira da reunião e já abrira um livro de vocabulário para estudar.

- Foi só ver o sobretudo e eu tive certeza.

- Exceto que o Tuxedo Mask usa uma capa e um smoking. Não um sobretudo. – Rei virou os olhos. – Pra mim, você ainda tá com isso de o Tuxedo Mask declarar ser nosso inimigo...

- Mas não faz sentido, Rei! – implorei.

- Quando eu te disse que os dois eram parecidos, você respondeu que era delírio. Pois é a minha vez: para de delirar, Serena. Vamos ao que é mais importante e concreto.

- Rei, sua malvada! Até você já disse que eles se parecem! Por que não acredita em mim?

- Por que uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra.

- Lita! – chorei para a mais alta do grupo, - Diz se não tem sentido o que estou dizendo!

- Serena, é só que você não trouxe nada de novo, entende? – Lita me sorriu, sempre conciliadora. - Você só está dizendo que percebeu que o Darien se parece com o Tuxedo Mask. Não discordamos, mas daí a eles serem a mesma pessoa... Pra isso, precisamos de alguma prova.

* * *

><p>Sorri, ainda tentando não me mexer. Mas era impossível conter o sorriso.<p>

Provas. Era o que eu conseguiria. Uma hora, o Darien teria que deixar escapulir alguma coisa. E, mesmo assim, eu ainda continuava a observá-lo desde o meu esconderijo perfeito tomar apenas um cafezinho naquela lanchonete enquanto lia algum livro empoeirado.

Pensando bem, como as meninas não percebiam que tinha algo errado com aquele sujeito? Quem consegue ficar tanto tempo lendo aqueles livros velhos sem ir parar no hospital em choque anafilático? Só de observá-lo, eu já estava espirrando. Mas continuava ali, sem me mexer. Alguma prova definitiva surgiria algum dia. E eu esfregaria na cara da Rei!

- O que está fazendo aí, cabecinha de vento?

_FLASH!_ Com o susto que levei, a minha câmera acabou por disparar.

Como ele me vira ali atrás do arbusto do lado de fora da lanchonete? É o que estou dizendo, esse cara tem superpoderes! Aliás, agora mesmo ele não estava tranquilamente sentado? Olhei de volta para a mesa que eu atentamente observara até então e um casal conversava calmamente no lugar que fora de Darien. Por quanto tempo eu me distraíra em meus pensamentos...? Ai, Serena, você precisa tomar jeito e se concentrar melhor nas suas tarefas. Só assim você superará a inteligência daquela pessoa.

- Só pensando se tô a fim de lanchar ou não... E você?

- Bem, pelo tempo que ficou me olhando, achei que já saberia.

Sim, somente o grande Tuxedo Mask para ter uma percepção tão aguçada a ponto de me desmascarar.

- Você está agindo muito estranho ultimamente. Não vá me dizer que finalmente não consegue mais resistir ao meu charme? - Com um sorriso cínico, ele ajustou os livros que carregava e começou a andar, deixando-me muda ali.

Suspirei. Quando ele dissera "finalmente" eu estava certa de que havia percebido que eu sabia, que eu havia descoberto seu segredo. Ou a piada fora apenas para disfarçar? Tuxedo Mask nunca deveria ser subestimado e agora eu tinha certeza disso.

Liguei minha câmera para apagar a foto acidental e, por um segundo, eu o vi. Tuxedo Mask. A semelhança era imensa demais, voltei a imaginar como as meninas não a percebiam. Com aquela foto como resultado único daquele meu primeiro dia de investigação, eu decidi fazer nova tentativa de convencê-las.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Esta fic foi começada em outro contexto, em um momento de tédio e não era para ter sido nada demais, apenas uma história rápida com meu casal favorito. Tempos depois eu a retomei e acabei transformando-a em algo mais longo sem fazer ideia do que faria dali em diante._

_Espero que estejam gostando... Fazia algum tempo que eu não escrevia algo longo com meu casal amado e idolatrado e não apenas isso, deve fazer uma eternidade desde que fiz uma fic em primeira pessoa com narradores alternados. Mas foi bom retomar a prática, não sei se minha próxima será assim, mas alternar é bastante divertido. Sei que histórias em primeira pessoa nem sempre são bem vistas, mas eu as acho muito difíceis de escrever e com duas primeiras pessoas dos personagens principais fica ainda pior de manter tudo empolgante. Aliás, eu sou péssima nisso de qualquer jeito, só consigo guardar segredo porque eu esqueço. Pena que enredo não é algo que dê para esquecer..._

_Agradecimentos especiais à Vane por ser a primeira pessoa a ler isto e meio que não ter me deixado esquecer disto. E claro, muito obrigada você por chegar até aqui. Não se preocupem que logo o próximo capítulo estará aí!_

__Um aviso aos que também escrevem fics: as inscrições pro quinto Coculto já estão abertas! Vejam meu perfil para links caso estejam interessados em participar de uma troca de fics. :D Nunca o fez? Não se preocupem, tem sempre muita gente que nunca o fez, eu mesma iniciei nesse evento! E é você quem escolhe que história quer dar de presente, sabia? Não tem coisa melhor que escolher seu desafio e seu presente, não acham? Participem, vamos! E peçam Serena e Darien :x  
><em>_

_Comentários, sugestões e críticas são bem-vindos, deixem uma review e para mais histórias minhas visitem o Olho Azul, o endereço se encontra no meu perfil!  
><em>

_Até mais!_


	2. A Missão

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – A Missão<strong>

_"Ficarei sempre a seu lado,_  
><em>não importa o que haja<em>.  
><em>Então, vamos caminhar juntos também<em>  
><em>pelo verso deste mundo que parece tão brilhante."<br>_(aiko - Zutto)_**  
><strong>_

Continuei a anotar cada movimento daquele sujeito. Desta vez, estávamos no salão de jogos e ele conversava com Andrew, a quem eu já tinha pedido uma ficha completa sobre Darien, ambos sempre me fizeram crer que eram melhores amigos, então por que não me aproveitar da vantagem que eu tinha sobre Andrew?

Lembrei-me das risadas de Rei quando mostrei aquela foto do dia anterior. Talvez aumentada no monitor dela tirasse o efeito sombrio do visor da minha câmera... Fui embora com raiva porque eu dissera ser perda de tempo e nem quisera tentar ver a foto de novo no visor menor. Foi nisso que me encontrei com Andrew e fiz meu interrogatório. Nele, descobri a agenda completa de meu investigado, o que me permitiu saber que hoje neste horário aqui estaria ele para conversar um pouco com o melhor amigo antes de seguir para alguma aula na faculdade.

Minha estratégia, desta vez, era tomar nota de todos os seus hábitos. Ninguém é mestre do disfarce a ponto de não falhar nunca. Devia haver algum hábito incomum que eu pudesse flagrar ambos fazendo. Não era prova definitiva, mas seria capaz de no mínimo recuperar a confiança de minhas amigas no que eu lhes dizia. Sim, Serena havia amadurecido para o ceticismo do mundo.

Quando levantei meu rosto para voltar à minha observação, um par de olhos azuis me olhava curioso.

- De novo! - gritei sem me esforçar para esconder minha raiva. Estava virando seu jogo favorito me assustar daquele jeito?

- Altura, aniversário, cor favorita? Você realmente caiu pelos meus encantos, cabecinha de vento?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! - Levantei-me da minha mesa - um jogo de corrida que ninguém estava usando no momento -, recolhendo minhas coisas de maneira um pouco desastrada, mas o mais rápido que pude. Não adiantava espionar se ele sabia que eu o estava fazendo. - Você realmente é incrível por ter me percebido de tão longe.

- Andrew que me apontou, na verdade.

Traidor.

- E pediu para eu tratá-la bem já que em mim ele confia, - continuou Darien, presunçosamente, ajeitando o cabelo com a mão.

No momento em que eu ia esnobá-lo da melhor forma possível, meu comunicador começou a bipar. Deixei minhas coisas no volante do fliper e saí para um canto onde Darien não ouviria.

Era Lita, e um monstro estava dentro de uma loja de conveniências a cinco minutos ao sul. Eu precisava correr para lá.

Peguei minhas coisas e só planejava dar uma olhada de cara feia para Darien quando notei que ele não estava mais ali, mas já do lado de fora, ajustando o casaco para ir embora.

Claro! Ele tinha que ir lutar contra o monstro também. Sorri satisfeita comigo e fui correndo atrás de sua figura, usando meus avançados truques de disfarce a fim de não ser percebida. Minha prova seria conseguida ainda mais rápido que o esperado. Uma gargalhada escapou-me.

Continuei andando sem fazer barulho pelas ruas do bairro. Darien caminhava decidido virando ora para a direita, ora para a esquerda. Quando ele se transformaria? Como seria essa visão? Meu coração batia forte de tão ansioso. Mas eu comecei a ficar cansada, Darien caminhava rápido demais para minhas pobres pernas; era verdade, eu já o havia visto se exercitando antes...

Passei a mão na testa, estava tão frio, mas eu já suava. O quão mais ele pretendia andar? Não eram apenas cinco minutos? Olhei para o meu pulso. Fazia mais de vinte! Puxei o comunicador, sem poder parar com medo de nunca mais poder alcançá-lo. Estávamos... Muito longe da loja de conveniência. E as meninas já haviam tentado me contatar algumas milhares de vezes.

Tuxedo Mask não estava indo enfrentar o monstro? Será que não era nada importante pra ele? Mas Tuxedo Mask sempre sabia de quando estávamos em apuros.

Não! Eu não havia me enganado. Tuxedo Mask andara pela direção errada, mas eu não estava errada. Ele era o Tuxedo Mask, não havia outra opção ali.

BUM!

Eu havia colidido contra algo- digo, alguém.

- Serena? - Darien me encarava com a expressão confusa.

- Olá... - Na verdade, soou mais como um "Oh..a..." de tão esbaforida que eu estava.

- É impressão minha ou você estava me seguindo? - ele franziu a testa, aguardando minha resposta.

Suspirei um pouco, precisava recuperar o fôlego; sequer conseguia pensar muito na situação embaraçosa em que me encontrava. Só que eu precisava de ar. Muito ar.

- Olha, eu preciso ir pra aula agora... - Seu rosto virou-se para um enorme portão em que o nome de sua universidade estava escrito. - A gente se fala depois.

E desapareceu antes que o oxigênio voltasse ao meu corpo.

* * *

><p>Eu estava de volta ao banco do flíper, mas sem prestar atenção em Darien. Ele sequer havia chegado ainda, pois naquele dia ele tinha aulas a tarde toda, o que significava que não viria ao salão de jogos. Mas eu precisava retraçar todo o dia anterior. O que havia acontecido afinal? Tuxedo nunca aparecera também no campo de batalha. Nem eu, pois na hora em que chegara, já estava tudo resolvido.<p>

Passei a mão na minha cabeça e fiquei olhando distraída para a tela do menino ao meu lado, outro jogo de corrida, bem mais popular.

Ao menos, Tuxedo Mask não apareceu, tentava me dizer. Ainda estava certa de que Darien era a sua identidade, então, seria um choque se ele tivesse ido à loja. Só que as meninas não acreditaram naquilo como prova, afinal, não era sempre que Tuxedo Mask ia.

Então, como provar? Minha pequena investigação sobre a vida do Darien também havia resultado em desastre. O tom com que ele me falara no dia anterior havia me impressionado assim que tive fôlego para registrar tudo. Não havia escárnio nem nada que seria natural a ele. Ele só me franzira a testa. Não houve nem um riso debochado. Nada.

Cocei a cabeça. De repente, comecei a imaginar em que ele estaria pensando. Teria suspeitado de meus motivos ao segui-lo? Não, não podia ser. Se ele desconfiasse, então, logo perceberia que eu era a Sailor Moon, ou, ao menos, uma de suas amigas.

Seria um desastre. E Rei bateria em mim.

Isso significava que eu precisava agir o mais rápido possível ou seria ainda mais difícil achar alguma prova contra ele.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Mais uma parte da fic revelada! O que estão achando desse formato de publicação? E da história em si? É claro que os planos de Serena vao dar muito errado e da pior forma, resta eu revelar a vocês como. Mas isso é só mais lá pra frente, por enquanto vamos perturbar o Darien um pouquinho hohoho._

_Comentários, sugestões e críticas são bem-vindos, deixem uma review e para mais histórias minhas visitem o Olho Azul, o endereço se encontra no meu perfil!  
><em>

_Até mais!_


	3. Um Convite a Darien Chiba

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Um Convite a Darien Chiba<br>**

_"__Aqui se encontra  
>um eu que ninguém conhece"<br>_(aiko - Zutto)

Eu ainda não sabia como havia convencido Rei a participar de seu plano. Será que ela estava começando a acreditar? Não, com certeza, só queria estar de camarote quando eu me desse mal. Só que isso não aconteceria, porque eu faria Darien se transformar bem na nossa frente!

Redigi cuidadosamente minha mensagem de desafio, para que ele me encontrasse ao pôr-do-sol em um depósito abandonado um pouco longe dos lugares que normalmente frequentávamos. Era necessário que fosse fechado e que a iluminação não fosse tão boa de forma que tudo desse certo. Claro, acima de tudo, que ninguém mais viesse já que eu sabia mais que ninguém o quão importante era aquele segredo.

Entreguei minha carta a ele em um dia que ele apenas tinha aulas pela manhã. Darien, nesses dias, costumava passar no Andrew e depois fazer uma caminhada. Porém, esta seria cancelada naquela tarde, já que ele não negaria meu desafio, certo?

Para me certificar, fiquei do lado de fora esperando até que ele saísse, com o papel que rasguei de meu caderno em mãos. Isso! Ele estava indo na mesma direção em que eu havia marcado nosso encontro. De certa forma, não era mentira que era um duelo...

"_Darien Chiba,_

_Precisamos esclarecer algo que vem me incomodando há algum tempo. Encontre-me às cinco de hoje no balcão X-Z-W, no bairro Y._

_Serena_."

Tentei manter tudo muito simples, não havia necessidade de detalhes. Com a percepção aguçada que ele me mostrara possuir nos últimos dias, provavelmente, já sabia bem de minhas intenções. Ademais, prevenia que um terceiro desavisado soubesse.

Sim, Darien rumava até nosso ponto de encontro. E ia a passos largos. Lá estava eu tendo que segui-lo até outro canto da cidade. Por que não marquei em um lugar mais perto!

Ao nos aproximarmos, puxei meu comunicador e chamei por Rei.

- Já está tudo pronto... – disse ela, com tom entediado. Na imagem, eu podia vê-la prestando atenção em suas unhas.

- Não é hora de manicure, Rei!

- Então, apressem-se. Lembre-se de que estou te prestando um favor.

- Aaaai... – gritei frustrada, tentando ir mais rápido e ignorar a dor que sentia em um de meus lados devido ao esforço. Eu já havia perdido Darien de vista.

Havia chegado ao depósito pronta para jogar fora meu casaco grosso de tanto calor que sentia com o exercício de ir até ali. Comuniquei a Rei que ia agora encarar Tuxedo Mask, que ela ficasse a postos. Levei uma bronca por demorar tanto, já que fazia algum tempo que Darien estava ali, impaciente. Que culpa eu tinha se me perdera? Todas aquelas ruas estranhas pareciam iguais... O fato de ter sido eu a escolher o lugar não diminuía o risco de eu me perder!

O importante é que ele ainda me esperava. Claro. Não iria deixar um desafio passar assim. Arregacei as mangas do meu casaco e pisei fundo no terreno arenoso daquele depósito. Parecia que eu era alguma gângster pronta para um grande confronto com meu rival número um. Bem, esta última parte era verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>-Darien-<strong>

Eu mexi no bolso de meu sobretudo mais uma vez, vasculhando a procura do bilhete que Serena me entregara havia pouco tempo sem dizer qualquer palavra. Andrew olhara curioso por cima de meus ombros e sorrira. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Sabia muito bem o que ele vinha me insinuando desde que esse comportamento atípico daquela menina começara.

Serena havia pedido um relatório completo sobre mim, já estava informada de todos os meus horários e até vinha me seguindo pela cidade. Hoje sequer fora exceção apesar de eu estar me dirigindo ao lugar no qual ela marcara.

Minhas bochechas voltaram a queimar. Se ela aparecesse agora, poderia dizer que era do vento frio que pegara pelo caminho, mas seria mentira. Levei a mão com sua carta até o estômago, minha barriga não parava de virar e revirar, ansiosa.

Percebi que a iluminação daquele depósito diminuía. Era um horário bastante propício para a intenção de Serena, mas o local não era nem um pouco adequado. Afastado e até mesmo sombrio. Somente aquela cabeça de vento para marcar qualquer coisa ali. Sorri com o pensamento.

Então, meu sorriso sumiu ao contemplar o que estava para acontecer. Ainda não fazia ideia de como reagir. Vinha pensando naquela situação inusitada desde a primeira vez em que Andrew me mostrara o que estava havendo, ao me alertar sobre o súbito interesse de Serena em mim. Mesmo assim, era difícil saber o que a moça me representava. Certo era que havia chegado a uma conclusão favorável: eu gostava mais da pessoa que era quando estava com Serena. Talvez... Mas não. Daquela forma tão desleixada, nunca poderia retornar os sentimentos de ninguém.

O que fazer...?

- Darien! – o chamado de Serena me assustara.

Considerei como responder. Mas não podia mudar agora meu tratamento usual, por isso, optei pela forma instintiva com que sempre a acabava tratando.

- Sua cabeça-de-vento, está tão atrasada que eu já vou embora. – Ameacei sair dali.

- Nem pensar, não vou te deixar fugir. – Serena estava apontando para mim com algum tipo de decisão tornando firme seu olhar.

Precisava me controlar. Era tão fofo, mas... Não, a situação era séria e eu provavelmente estava prestes a ferir seus sentimentos.

- Eu apenas achei que não iria mais vir, já que estava me seguindo e de repente sumiu.

- T-t-t-te seg-g-g-guindo? E-e-eu? Não mesmo! – Serena voltou a apontar seu indicador. – Nunca fugiria!

Senti, no entanto, que ela havia se encolhido como que em respeito a mim. Mas não era nenhuma conquista, ela que era péssima espiã... Sacudi minha cabeça. Admirá-la não faria bem à resolução que eu acabara de tomar, sobre como eu responderia aos sentimentos de Serena.

- Muito bem, Darien. – Serena se aproximou de mim com alguma cautela. – É a hora da verdade!

Suspirei, em preparação.

Pensei em lhe enviar algum sinal. Não o faça agora, espere um pouco até que eu pudesse resolver todos os problemas que vinha enfrentando. Até eu saber exatamente quem eu era. Aí sim, eu poderia ser alguém digno de ser amado por você. E de te amar. Uma pena meus poderes de Tuxedo Mask não incluírem o controle da mente.

Por isso, só haveria um jeito. Curvar-me e desculpar-me.

Serena me sorriu determinada. E... vitoriosa? Em seguida, ela gritou bem alto.

Olhei para trás, para o que ela parecia ver e algo estranho avançava rápido em nossa direção. Corri até ela, abaixando-a e protegendo-a com meu corpo enquanto o monstro passava por cima de nós.

As poucas luzes do sol apenas me deixavam ver que ele tinha os olhos fundos, ou sequer tinha olhos e um cabeço cinzento, encaracolado com a boca enorme distorcida. Suas roupas eram trapos e, com seu passar, um odor podre ficara no ar sobre nós.

- Nossa... – sussurrou Serena, enquanto eu a soltei.

- Não é hora para se maravilhar! – Segurei forte seu pulso e puxei-a até a saída.

Não sei por que, mas eu já imaginava o que constatei: estava fechada. Olhei ao meu redor como se pudesse me fazer recordar de quando aquilo se fechara, tinha que estar aberto para a entrada de Serena. Talvez com o ataque daquele monstro?

- Vamos tentar a janela! – Apontei para o alto.

- Boa sorte alcançando... – Serena parecia limpar a poeira de seu uniforme, provavelmente, de quando eu a abaixei ao chão.

Eu estava prestes a reclamar da falta de cooperação quando pensei melhor, realmente não seria normal que um humano fosse tão alto.

Se eu invocasse os meus poderes como Tuxedo Mask, conseguiria tanto alcançá-la, quanto pular dela, mas não levar Serena para fora dali. Não havia qualquer apoio no meio do caminho e a passagem era apenas larga o bastante para eu me espremer. Não... Não teria como tirá-la sem arriscar que se machucasse.

- É, péssimo plano... – concluí, limpando o suor que começava a surgir em minha testa.

Olhei de volta para a menina, enquanto tentava nos desviar das investidas daquele monstro que mais parecia uma assombração. Tinha que salvá-la. Tantas vezes tirara Sailor Moon, quem eu nem conhecia, de situações assim, por que agora que a pessoa me importava eu estava sem nem mesmo um plano?

- Temos que abrir a porta, - disse, apesar de já estarmos no lado oposto do depósito.

Havia alguns latões enferrujados ali que eu considerara juntar para formar uma escada até a janela mais próxima, mas o plano se tornara absurdo demais. Os latões só serviriam mesmo para machucar-nos, de sorte que eu não poderia sequer ignorá-los.

O monstro voou sobre nós novamente. Mas, desta vez, não bastava desviar, ele começou a puxar meu sobretudo com uma força incompatível com seu tamanho. Comecei a perder o apoio no chão, antes de poder me desvencilhar da roupa, apenas para cair rolando as costas sobre o chão, arranhando a palma da mão em um caco de vidro. Peguei-o e atirei-o contra o monstro.

- Ele passou direto! – gritei espantado.

E percebi meu maior erro com o golpe, Serena ficara sozinha para trás. Era tarde demais. O monstro já o havia percebido e, em vez de vir contra mim em represália pelo ataque, deu um voo rasante em Serena, segurando uma de suas marias-chiquinhas. Ela gritou agudo.

Corri até meu sobretudo e enrolei-o para arremessá-lo. O monstro ignorou. Enquanto o casaco passava direto por seu corpo, ele soltou o penteado já desfeito de Serena e pegou em seu pescoço.

- Serena! – berrei, agora tentando me pôr no meio do ataque. Minha cabeça repleta de imagens em que a menina se quebrava com a mesma facilidade que seu prendedor saíra da almôndega em sua cabeça.

Desta vez, porém, a criatura me percebera ali e investira contra mim, dando golpes com seus pés descalços com unhas bem longas até que minhas costas sofreram um sonoro impacto com a parte. Tudo em que eu pensava era que, ao menos, a atenção se desviara de Serena e ela parecia inteira. Suspirei, sentindo meus olhos molhados.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Agora sim, vocês puderam ver a mudança do narrador, né? O que estão achando? Queria agradecer mais uma vez à Vane por ter lido esta fic em primeira mão (apesar de eu achar que esta parte ela ainda não leu o.O E também a Felipe e Kurai Kiryu por comentarem. Espero que continuem gostando da história. Qualquer coisa é só dizer! Aliás, sim, Felipe, estou no meu meio, rs. É tão mais divertido estar aqui! Mas às vezes é inevitável a vontade de explorar outros horizontes, né?  
><em>

_Comentários, sugestões e críticas são bem-vindos, deixem uma review e para mais histórias minhas visitem o Olho Azul, o endereço se encontra no meu perfil!  
><em>

_Até mais!_


	4. A Rosa

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – A Rosa<br>**

_"___Ficarei sempre a seu lado,_  
><em>não importa o que haja<em>.  
>O mundo visível para mim<br>sem dúvidas também está sendo visto por você."  
><em>(aiko - Zutto)

**-Serena-**

Eu já estava chorando. Darien, aquele idiota! O que havia com ele? Quando pararia de bancar o herói desastrado e se transformaria? E o que havia com a Rei? Ela não precisava pegar tão pesado com aquela ilusão.

Tentei respirar normalmente, mas a sensação de estrangulamento permanecia. Ademais, eu voltara ao chão de mau jeito e agora meu pé doía.

Ah! Rei devia estar tentando me dar o troco. Talvez fosse esse o plano desde o início, me dar esse tipo de susto! Por isso, ela caprichara no visual daquela invocação... E caprichara mesmo! Aquele bicho era muito feio, a ponto de eu querer chorar só de pensar no quão feio era.

- Droga, Darien! – gritei, enfurecida com a demora dele em se render.

Então, percebi que ele estava tentando segurar o monstro com as mãos nuas, enquanto este o empurrava contra a parede. Ele gritou na cara de Darien.

- Não consigo enxergar! Havia algum gás em sua boca! – disse, escapando por um campo e esfregando os olhos.

Nossa... Rei estava assistindo àquele estrago?

- Serena! – De repente, Darien estava ao meu lado, empurrando-me. – Eu vou pular contigo até uma janela, agarre-se nela e pule para fora.

- Tá doido? Isso é muito alto!

- Eu... acho que consigo te levar até lá.

Disso eu não duvidava, mas eu já tinha me machucado e estava condenada a ter pesadelos com aquela coisa para o resto da vida. Darien teria que me dar uma prova maior do que ser campeão em salta em altura.

- Mesmo que consiga, eu não poderia ir pra fora!

- Aqui dentro é perigoso demais... – Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, agora que os via de perto. – Vai ter que pular de qualquer jeito. Antes uma perna que um pescoço quebrado.

- É fácil para você dizer! – retruquei, ainda não acreditando naquela ideia.

Ele realmente queria que eu me quebrasse toda lá fora só para ter mais privacidade para se transformar? Bem, Rei ainda estaria vendo, o que encerraria meus objetivos, e eu não me quebraria realmente já que sou a Sailor Moon, mas... Era frustrante demais chegar àquele ponto e não poder estar ali para o momento do "rá! Eu sabia que era você!".

- Faça você e procure ajuda, então!

- Nenhum policial poderia enfrentar este monstro, Serena! – Ele me puxara pelo pulso como no início e agora andava agachado pelos latões cheios de ferrugem.

- E quando eu sair, o que você fará?

- Pularei logo depois.

- Então, pula antes!

- Você não alcançaria a janela sozinha.

- Pode deixar, eu me viro.

- Não é o que parece. – Ele puxou a metade de meu cabelo que se soltara em um dos ataques. – E seu pé também. Não a deixaria para trás. Confie em mim, é a única solução.

Confiar nele! Na mesma pessoa que queria quebrar as minhas pernas só para não perder nosso duelo?

- Ora, seu idiota! – Eu dei um soco em sua nuca.

- O que foi isso!

- Por que você não acaba logo com esse monstro? Eu já sei de tudo, Darien. Apenas dê o braço a torcer e acaba com aquilo!

Ele parecia pronto para retrucar. Então, percebeu o que eu queria dizer com aquelas palavras. E ameaçou nova resposta, apenas para deixar a boca pendendo aberta, sem soltar um som além de ah's.

- Sim, eu sei. Não importa como. Apenas, acabe com isto. – Cruzei os braços.

- Por isso está tão tranquila!

- É assim que me responde? – perguntei incrédula. De tantas palavras que eu esperava durante nosso confronto final...

- Porque estamos a ponto de sermos mortos e você não parece nem com medo daquela coisa. Achei que estivesse em choque ou algo assim!

Realmente, não podia subestimar a percepção de meu adversário. Eu precisava aprender com aquilo, atuar melhor.

- Então, transforme-se logo antes que a gente morra mesmo! – tentei agir como uma histérica, dando gritos entre as palavras.

- Desta vez, você está fingindo.

Ele me descobrira mais uma vez.

Enquanto nos enfrentávamos, a assombração de Rei havia nos encontrado e vinha para cima de nós dois com aquele cheiro horrível. Eu não sairia do banho por dois dias depois daquilo... Ela realmente estava querendo me punir por perturbá-la até que a convencesse a fazer aquilo, né?

O monstro veio bem em cima de mim, ficando cara a cara, olhando-me nos olhos com aqueles furos que estavam no lugar do olho dele. Senti um frio da espinha e não consegui me mexer, mesmo ao sentir seus dedos finos aproximarem-se de minha cabeça. O que ele iria fazer? Mesmo que eu tivesse a consciência de que não seria algo de bom, não conseguia reagir. Reeeeeei!

Então, senti-me voando. Ao contrário do que pensara de primeira, o monstro não havia me puxado. Darien me carregara no colo para longe.

- Eu não conseguiria passar da janela contigo, Serena... – disse ele, assim que me pôs em segurança no chão, ficando à minha frente como se fosse meu escudo.

Aquele jeito de herói... Era totalmente o Tuxedo Mask que eu conhecia, eu até me senti vermelha como que em uma reação reflexa.

- Vou te levar até lá em cima, e você se agarra na janela como puder, entendeu? Não tenha medo de cair para cá que eu a segurarei. – Havia tanta confiança em sua voz que não soava o plano doido que era.

- Apenas se transforme logo, Darien... – disse, um pouco vislumbrada com a situação.

- Não vai fazer diferença que roupa estarei usando.

Suspirei.

- Certo, eu me rendo. – falei, levantando as mãos, - Olha, não vou arriscar quebrar o pescoço nesta brincadeira... Então, não banque o herói. Se você se transformar agora, prometo que o monstro irá embora.

Foi a vez de Darien me olhar como se houvesse perdido o juízo.

- Fui eu que causei tudo isto. Pra você se revelar. – Aquela revelação sova tola quando eu a dizia daquela forma, com o pé doendo, meu pescoço ainda sentindo-se estrangulado. – Então, assim que você virar o Tuxedo Mask, esse monstro irá embora...

- Então aquela carta e as perguntas ao Andrew e as vezes que me seguiu, foi tudo uma mentira?

Olhei de volta assustada. Ele sabia de todas as vezes em que o seguira?

- A carta de hoje foi meu desafio aberto a você, Darien. Ela não foi mentira.

Darien deu um passo para trás. Algo em mim se sentiu vitorioso bem ali. Por outro lado...

- Abaixe-se! – gritei ao notar o monstro vindo em cima dele.

Era a minha vez de usar minha força para empurrá-lo. Rolamos algumas vezes o chão, até percebermos que a assombração já se recuperara do primeiro movimento e corrigira a direção.

- Aquilo foi um desafio? – perguntou Darien, ainda se levantando do chão e ainda tentando me proteger.

- Claro! Eu fiquei este tempo todo tentando arranjar provas de que você era o Tuxedo Mask porque ninguém acreditava em mim e você não dava uma única deixa! Um dia teve um ataque e você até o evitou. Agora sei por que: você sabia que eu o estava vigiando. Foi você mesmo quem pediu por extremo assim. Agora acabe com isto e se transforme.

Darien, já levantado, observou-me por um momento. Então, devolveu-me um olhar tão frio que a sensação suscitada recordava-me daquela ao encarar a assombração de Rei tempos antes.

E ele me mostrou uma linda rosa vermelha em plena floração. Com isto, ele se transformou em Tuxedo Mask.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Eu chamaria este o fim da primeira parte, se fosse classificar. Então, os silenciosos agora podem opinar, né? T_T Não ganho nem um "gostei", "odiei", "morre, diabo"? Okay, não quero o último, na verdade nem o do meio, mas... Errr, comentei um "li", ao menos, rs. Eu sei que o ffnet tem estatísticas para acompanharmos, mas eu não tenho como saber se vocês só abriram a página e saíram correndo depois. E se estiverem com um pouquinho mais de paciência, sugestões são mais que bem-vindas!_

_Aliás, tô pensando em começar outra de Sailor Moon! A ideia me chegou e não quer sair da minha cabeça. Na verdade, gostei tanto dela que nem quero que ela saia. Mas seria uma RA, como Sem Voz ou Lavado de meu Peito. O que acham? Vocês leriam? Ou RA's tão por fora, vocês querem mais é luta? Odeio escrever luta, por falar nisso, mas tem horas que elas são necessárias não sei por quê. É aquele sentimento de autor. Mas acho que eu nunca mais escreveria se vocês me pedissem, rs. Elas me estressam nos detalhes mais ridículos como a cor do monstro. Aliás, nunca nem sei quantos sinônimos posso usar para os famosos "malignos"._

_Desabafo mode off!_

_Na próxima parte tentarei pôr a letra de uma música diferente. O que acham da ideia de pôr letras para cada parte, hein? Aliás, ouçam essa deve ter no youtube. É tão bonitinha. Adoro a Aiko, queria ter ido a um show dela :x  
><em>

_Até a próxima e... comentem!_


	5. Onde Está Rei?

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Onde Está Rei?<br>**

_"Você com certeza está rindo  
>de como eu estou, não é?<br>Seu demônio gentil,  
>que me deixa perdida."<em>  
>(YUI – HELLO)<p>

Mesmo após Darien se transformar, o monstro não desapareceu. Eu não entendia por quê. O combinado com Rei era usar seus dons como sacerdotisa e Sailor Mars para criar aquela assombração que nos atacaria até que Darien se visse sem escolha além de se transformar na minha frente. E, após muito mais tempo que eu imaginara, ele o fizera enfim. Dera-se por vencido em meu desafio. Mas o monstro ainda estava ali, atacando-nos com toda a força.

- Por quê? – perguntei mais uma vez, vendo-o lutar com muita dificuldade.

Aproveitei que ele estava distraído e puxei meu comunicador para chamar por Rei. Ela não podia estar longe, talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro?

Bem, se fosse assim, era bom que não me viesse com a história de que só porque não viu o Darien ter sumido e o Tuxedo Mask aparecido não era prova conclusiva de que fossem a mesma pessoa. Não depois de todo aquele esforço! E qual era a daquela assombração, hein? Estava real demais!

O comunicador continuou a chamar. Tentei mais vezes. Então, percebi que, entre os sons da luta de Tuxedo Mask, eu podia ouvir o comunicador de Rei chamando, não longe dali.

Mas, se ela estava assim, tão perto que eu podia ouvir o toque de chamada, por que a assombração ainda estava ali?

- Rei! – gritei, correndo na direção de onde o toque vinha.

- Serena, não saia de perto! – Tuxedo Mask retrucou, mas não conseguiu me seguir.

E havia uma das paredes do depósito à minha frente. Droga. Para eu sair dali, apenas virando Sailor Moon, ou arriscaria me machucar seriamente ao pular pela pequena janela. Não podia me entregar daquela forma, seria empatar com Darien após conseguir começar ganhando!

Mas e se Rei tivesse perdido o controle daquele monstro? Bem, aquilo parecia bem ser o caso... O som do comunicador dela me fez lembrar algo importante.

Eu podia chamar as meninas para acalmarem aquela assombração! Será que Rei brigaria comigo? Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria se destruíssemos aquele bicho, mas a julgar pelo estado de Tuxedo Mask, parecia bem óbvio o que lhe aconteceria.

- Como assim sua amiga sumiu! – perguntou Tuxedo Mask assim que as meninas nos abriram a porta do depósito.

Havíamos dado a volta por todo o lugar com Ami e Lita transformadas e nada da Rei em lugar algum.

- Era para ela estar aqui! – apontei o lugar onde encontramos seu comunicador.

- Aquele monstro... Talvez não fosse uma invocação dela, - sugeriu Sailor Mercury.

- Eu também não acho que um humano normal seria capaz disso. – Tuxedo Mask cruzou os braços, pensativo.

Os três tiveram problemas para vencer a assombração, mas eu conseguira evitar ter que me transformar. Exceto que...

- Onde está a Rei? – Senti meus olhos encherem de água.

- Não se preocupe, nós a encontraremos. – Sailor Jupiter bateu em minhas costas tentando me apoiar sem que minha identidade fosse estragada na frente de Tuxedo Mask.

Eu me sentia tão mal com tudo aquilo que nem tive vontade de contar vitória naquele momento.

No fundo, a culpa do sumiço de minha amiga pesava em meu peito. E se eu não tivesse nos levado a um lugar tão distante? E se eu tivesse me transformado logo que percebi que aquela assombração não era normal? Eu havia agido tão errada em tudo aquilo que tudo virara motivo para me culpar.

Olhei para Darien, ainda transformado, mas ele não me lançou qualquer olhar além do necessário desde que virara Tuxedo Mask. Não precisava entrar tanto no papel quando eu queria tanto perguntar a ele... Se ele também achava que minha cabeça de vento havia dado causa àquilo.

- Tux-

- Até mais, guerreiras. – Ele deu um pulo para longe. – Desejo boa sorte para procurarem a moça desaparecida, - disse-nos antes de sair correndo em direção à cidade, já pintada pelos últimos raios do pôr do sol.

Caí sem forças no chão. Minha vitória naquele desafio havia sido custosa demais... Rei, se aquilo era uma piada por ter estado enganada sobre o Darien não ser o Tuxedo Mask, não tinha graça alguma!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, acordei dolorida em minha cama. Mal me lembrava de haver ido para casa, apenas que comera talvez o dobro ou o triplo de minha quantidade habitual de forma que agora minha barriga pesava. Ademais, eu tivera pesadelos durante toda a noite, pesadelos que pareceram bastante reais... Não que eu ainda me lembrasse do conteúdo, apenas ficara a sensação de pavor aliada à morosidade decorrente de uma noite mal dormida.<p>

- Serena! – Era já a quarta ou quinta vez que minha mãe vinha me chamar.

- Já estou indo... – respondi de pé, mas sem me mexer como prometido.

Ela fechou a porta virando os olhos.

- Ainda não temos nenhuma notícia, - disse Lua, assim que me virei assustada para ela. Sabia que ela ficara toda a cidade durante a noite em busca de Rei.

- Como assim? Como alguém some dessa forma? – perguntei, descontando minha frustração em meu uniforme.

- Acho que essa resposta é bem simples, Serena. Alguém a levou.

- Eu sabia! – Pus meu laço com o broche que me permitia me transformar em Sailor Moon. – Foi Tuxedo Mask!

- Do que está falando?

- Ele levou Rei para ter certeza de que ela não contaria a ninguém sobre sua identidade secreta, – proclamei, com os punhos cerrados.

- Não diga besteiras, Serena... – Lua balançava a cabeça. – Ele estava preso com você e aquele monstro o tempo todo. Foi, provavelmente, feito do Negaversus.

- E pra quê? A Rei não estava vestida de Sailor Mars nem nada assim. Foi Tuxedo Mask! Talvez ele tenha um cúmplice ou algo assim.

- SE-RE-NA! – Minha mãe abriu a porta e seus olhos estavam em chamas. – Pare de sonhar acordada e vá logo para a escola!

Decidi acatar as ordens, mas confrontaria Darien assim que o visse. Ao menos, eu ainda tinha os resultados de minhas investigações anteriores e saberia exatamente onde esse confronto poderia ocorrer.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Serena, Serena... Viu no que deu seu superplano para desmascarar o Darien? Agora precisamos saber o que houve com Rei, já que ela não estava lá onde deveria!_

_Comentei no último capítulo que eu dividi a história em partes e que cada uma teria uma música diferente, né? Para inaugurar o início da segunda, usei uma que é trilha de Paradise Kiss, é uma música mais divertida que a última porque... acho esta mais divertida se você não for a Serena. Vocês verão nos próximos capítulo, ho ho ho. O que estão achando da seleção de músicas? Procurem na net caso queiram ouvir!_

_Aliás, o próprio título veio de uma música, quem sabe eu não a use em alguma parte?  
><em>

_Agradecimentos a Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA por comentarem a fic, espero que continuem gostando!_

_Até a próxima!_


	6. A Gata

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

__E antes da fic, queria fazer um **convite aos leitores que quiserem mudar um pouco de lado e escrever para um desafio** lançado pela comu da qual faço parte. Ele se chama **Coculto**, **uma troca multifandom de fics** que está entrando na quinta edição. Falo mais um pouco dele nas notas finais, mas já dão uma olhada no meu perfil! (mensagem de fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo deu certo o evento continua semestralmente, então o convite ainda tá de pé!) Passem no meu perfil para um **link com os pedidos** já feitos para a edição!__

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – A Gata<br>**

_"Em vez disso, teria sido melhor  
>se nunca houvéssemos nos encontrado."<em>  
>(YUI – HELLO)<p>

**-Darien-**

Decidi faltar às aulas daquele dia para investigar mais essa alegação de Serena de que Rei havia sumido. Era justo a amiga dela que eu mais conhecia e era uma boa menina que ajudava como sacerdotisa no templo de seu avô. Assim, fora o primeiro lugar aonde decidira ir.

O senhor de idade, calvo e bastante baixo estava com um rapaz que era quase seu oposto: bastante alto de cabelos bagunçados no rosto. Os dois pareciam insones, conversando em tom lamentoso.

- Com licença... – Aproximei-me de ambos. – Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Rei Hino.

Eles me olharam como se eu estivesse perguntando sobre um fantasma. E o senhor começou a chorar de um jeito expressivo que me recordava de Serena.

- Algum problema? – perguntei ao moço.

Ele, por sua vez, passou a me encarar como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo e saiu correndo berrando, desajeitado em seu uniforme do templo.

- Onde está a Rei? – insisti com seu avô.

- Ela não está mais neste mundo! – disse o senhor, junto a palavras ininteligíveis.

- Como assim? – tentei demonstrar o máximo de surpresa.

- Eu não sei, eu não sei!

Enquanto o avô continuava a resmungar, afastei-me lentamente. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos como se aquilo pudesse me estabilizar. Claro, o avô de Rei estava exagerando sobre ela não estar mais naquele mundo, mas...

Continuei a andar pela cidade. Caminhei até a escola de Rei e, fingindo ser o auxiliar de seu avô no templo, liguei de um orelhão para lá. Ela não havia ido para a aula, mas ninguém sabia por quê. Como ela comparecera no dia anterior, imaginavam que fosse apenas algum resfriado.

Eu havia ido a alguns lugares com Rei antes, porque ela queria me mostro isto ou aquilo. Talvez, por ausência de destino, experimentei visitá-los. Um parque, um café, um local de exposições. Então, cheguei ao depósito, aonde fora no dia anterior certo de que receberia uma declaração de amor.

Não queria pensar naquilo. Havia coisas mais importantes que as tolices que Serena conseguia fazer, arrastando todos.

- Uma gata? – com surpresa, exclamei em voz alta.

Era negra com um sinal parecido com uma lua crescente e ela caminhava por ali, mexendo nos pedaços de pedra no chão. Aquela gata não era da Serena? Tinha certeza de já havê-las visto juntas... Eram sempre muito próximas e até pareciam estar conversando por vezes.

Aproximei-me:

- Está perdida? – perguntei, agachando.

Ela deu um pulo para trás e olhou ao redor. Sim, estava sozinha ali, sem quem a protegesse.

- Não se preocupe, eu conheço sua dona. Ela te esqueceu aqui ontem? – Franzi minha testa imaginando por que outro motivo a gata estaria perambulando por um lugar tão longe dos habituais de Serena.

Ela miou calmamente.

- Eu tenho que ver algumas coisas por aqui. Pode ficar paradinha até eu voltar? – Olhei duvidoso para o animal. – Não, né? – Considerei por um momento.

Serena e eu provavelmente não estávamos no melhor dos relacionamentos, muito por culpa dela mesma, mas deixar sua gata ali abandonada não funcionaria para meu caso, com certeza.

- Que tal se eu te levar comigo?

A gata me olhou, pronta para sair correndo, mas eu tive um bom reflexo e a segurei pelas patas traseiras.

- Desculpa, mas eu meio que não tenho nada para abonar qualquer falta com sua dona no momento. Você vem comigo...

Senti que ela suspirou, mas ficou calma em meu colo. Eu nunca tivera bichos de estimação, então, não sabia como segurar um gato. Ademais, sempre a vira seguindo Serena, mas tinha certeza de que a perderia assim que a soltasse. Por isso, silenciosamente, caminhei pedindo desculpas pelo meu mau jeito.

- Ao menos, você é mais dócil que a Serena, né? – disse, divertido, lembrando-me de como ela me confrontara no dia anterior, - Espero não ser acusado de sequestro.

No mesmo momento em que meus olhos avistaram algo incomum, ela começou a se debater em meus braços.

- Isto é... – Abaixei-me, com cuidado para não perder a gata.

* * *

><p>Esperei de braços cruzados o próximo lugar onde eu poderia entender um pouco melhor que acontecera a Rei no dia anterior, enquanto Serena e eu estávamos trancados naquele depósito. Ainda faltava algum tempo até os alunos da escola saírem, então, voltei meus olhos para os pedaços de papel em minhas mãos.<p>

Havia retornado ao templo, onde o rapaz de cabelos longos me recebera. Ele parecia um pouco mais estável, mas não tentara minha sorte. Apenas mostrara aqueles papéis e perguntara o que poderiam significar. Eram encantamentos, mas ele não pudera me dar detalhes, já que não era sua função ali. O avô de Rei não estava, havia ido resolver um problema. Com alguma insistência, ele me revelara que o mais velho fora à polícia, saber notícias da neta.

Olhei para a gata a meu lado. Ela havia se submetido a seu destino de ser devolvida e apenas ficara parada ali na frente da escola ginasial, porém, talvez tão pensativa como eu mesmo.

Era estranho. Por que os inimigos levariam Rei e não eu? Aquela pergunta não saía de minha cabeça. Eu havia me transformado bem na frente de um de seus enviados, e me ignoraram. Caso houvessem tentado qualquer coisa, não haveria muito a se fazer, seria uma vitória garantida.

Teria aquela menina alguma serventia? Talvez por ser sacerdotisa? Talvez por conseguir criar aqueles monstros? Pensar assim apenas fazia aumentar minha preocupação. E minha culpa. Eu estava bem ali e não pudera fazer nada.

A gata miou ao meu lado.

Senti um choque em minha canela que me fez a vista escurecer por um breve momento.

- Você veio me levar, então! – Era Serena, obviamente. Uma Serena muito mais nervosa que eu poderia prever.

Não era eu quem deveria estar bravo com ela depois do teatro de ontem?

- Te levar para onde? – perguntei, ainda sentindo minha canela.

- Lua! – ela gritou, apontando para a gata sentada a meu lado. Eu devia ter adivinhado esse nome... – O que fez com ela! – Serena a abraçou efusivamente.

- Nada, só a encontrei por aí.

- Não! Você também ia sequestrar minha gata! Mas ela não sabe de nada, Darien! Digo, até tentei contar pra ela antes, mas Lua não acreditou.

- Tentou contar... para a gata? Tentou contar o quê, afinal? – Levei a mão à cabeça.

- Sobre você. Eu não vou contar, deixe-a ir! – Serena apontou para mim, como se estivesse me imputando algum crime ou coisa similar. Podia até ouvir Sailor Moon gritando que me puniria em nome da lua.

- Não estou prendendo ela, realmente...

- E quanto a mim? O que pretende fazer comigo? – Seus olhos estavam ainda maiores. Quase lacrimejando. – Eu... Não pode soltar a Rei? Ela não deve saber de nada!

- Serena, não sei do que está falando.

- Não vai me surpreender! Já o vi aqui e estou pronta para outro pontapé!

- Ela assumiu algum tipo de pose de briga.

Após uma noite mal dormida, aquele era provavelmente o ponto alto de meu dia. Tive que segurar o riso, enquanto tentava compreender aquela conversa.

- Eu não estou com a Rei. Na verdade, estava no depósito investigando sobre ela e encontrei algo que talvez você possa me explicar melhor.

Serena entortou a cabeça para um lado, tal qual um cachorrinho que não compreendia alguma ordem.

Mostrei os pedaços de papel que encontrara no chão e ela pareceu ficar sem ar.

- São dela, né? – perguntei.

- Você a pegou mesmo!

- Não!

Mas ela já estava se afastando, com as mãos na boca enquanto os braços sufocavam Lua contra seu tórax. Tentei alcançá-la, mas aquilo só a fez correr, deixando sua pasta do colégio caída no meio do caminho.

Recolhi o objeto, olhando para ele. Era apenas uma pasta normal de ginasial, uma bolsa preta com o emblema de sua escola. Todavia, certamente, ela teria que voltar, todas as suas coisas deviam estar ali dentro. Aguardei por um tempo e notei que ou ela não percebera que a deixara cair ou ainda tinha na cabeça que o cara malvado da história era eu.

A esta hora, no dia anterior, eu estava caminhando até um pouco feliz por estar prestes a receber uma declaração dela. No momento, havia uma pessoa desaparecida, e Serena me odiava com alguma razão.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Iiiih, as coisas não andam muito bem entre nosso amado casal... Mas eba, consegui usar bastante da Lua neste capítulo, essa é uma personagem da fase clássica que nunca consigo usar direito por um ou outro motivo. Não que no futuro eu ainda consiga usá-la muito, infelizmente._

_O que têm achado? Alguém já chegou até aqui? Então, não deixem de comentar T_T Agradecimentos a Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA por comentarem a fic, espero que continuem gostando!_

_Até a próxima!_


	7. Sem Forças

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Sem Forças<br>**

_"Uma premonição de início.  
>Não consigo pará-la.<br>É frustrante,  
>mas irei me apaixonar."<em>  
>(YUI – HELLO)<p>

**-Serena-**

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ficara com tanto medo de Darien que perdera minha pasta da escola. Mas acho que o pior era como eu ainda conseguia sentir meus membros tremerem.

- Lua, você está bem? – perguntei, lembrando-me que a segurara o tempo todo.

- Claro que não! – Arranhou-me o rosto.

- Por que fez isso! Não vê que te salvei a vida?

- Daquele rapaz que só queria ajudar, Serena? Não viu o quanto ele estava preocupado?

- Lua! – Pensei em dizer minhas razões muito bem fundadas para temê-lo, mas então percebi que fora exatamente isso que pusera Rei naquela história. – Ele está com a Rei, tenho certeza.

- E por que ele a procuraria, se já sabe onde ela está? Serena, Rei foi levada pelo Negaversus, o que aquele rapaz teria a ver? A menos que esteja me dizendo que ele é um de nossos inimigos.

Pus a mão na parede, tentando regularizar minha respiração.

- Por que vocês nunca acreditam em mim? – perguntei, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, - Nada disso teria acontecido se acreditassem.

- O que nos leva a uma pergunta pertinente, Serena. O que Rei e você faziam em um lugar tão afastado?

Eu a olhei. Não podia dizer... De jeito nenhum. Meus olhos não aguentaram mais e, caindo ao chão, comecei a chorar inconsolável só em pensar que fora eu quem causara aquilo à Rei e quase o mesmo à Lua. E as outras? Levantei num repente. Precisava chamá-las e mantê-las perto de mim!

- Serena! – Lua pulou em mim, gravando suas unhas na minha cabeça e forçando que a olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu vou explicar tudo. A todas. Juntas. Vocês entenderão o perigo que é Darien Chiba!

- Sinceramente, não aguento mais essa história... – Lua começou a andar em frente. – Primeiro, ele é o Tuxedo Mask; agora, parece ser a raiz de todos os males do mundo.

- Você... fala.

- Miau? – Lua voltou-se para algo atrás de mim. Todos os seus pelos pareciam eretos.

Senti minhas pernas perderem as forças. Aquela voz vinda bem de perto do meu ouvido direito... Um perfume invadiu meu nariz, deixando-me tonta. Eu precisava correr, mas não conseguia reagir.

- Esta gata estava falando – repetiu Darien, passando à minha frente e apontando para uma Lua petrificada.

Normalmente, eu o chamaria de louco e sairia correndo com ela para o mais longe possível. Hoje, a cena apenas fizera com que minhas lágrimas voltassem. Enquanto eu chorava ali no meio da rua, pensava em como eu era uma fraca, que deveria ter sido eu a ser levada, já que Rei era tão mais útil a todas as demais e saberia muito bem o que fazer em uma situação assim.

E continuei a chorar. Queria Rei, queria nunca ter percebido quem era Tuxedo Mask, queria voltar no tempo...

Até que algo quente me envolveu, como se pudesse me apoiar com suas forças agora que as minhas me falhavam.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Capítulo curtinho desta vez, desculpa! Mas eu realmente tinha que parar aí... Comentem! E quem sabe os capítulos não aumentam? :X_

_Até a próxima!_


	8. Achados e Perdidos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Achados e Perdidos<br>**

_"Um dia, com certeza  
>Mesmo eu poderei te fazer se apaixonar<br>Está sorrindo?  
>Seu demônio fofo."<em>  
>(YUI – HELLO)<p>

**-Darien-**

Voltei minha cabeça para o lado de fora da pequena loja, onde Lua parecia esperar calmamente. O calor do pequeno corpo da menina ainda estava vivo em meus braços, brigando em minha mente sobre a que eu deveria dar mais atenção: a quão forte meu coração batera quando a vira desabar no choro ou àquela estranha gata.

Serena me jurara que a voz que ouvira fora fruto de minha imaginação, mas as duas estavam conversando de maneira bastante coerente... Não podia ter imaginado tanto assim. E, pensando bem, não era a primeira vez que eu pegava um comportamento desses. Decidi, contudo, deixar como estava, posto que não ganharia nada insistindo daquela forma quando tudo já estava contra mim.

- Eu é que deveria estar bravo aqui, - disse, observando-a devorar um sundae como se estivéssemos no meio de agosto. – Toda a suposta armação de ontem só para me fazer revelar minha identidade? Serena, eu realmente achei que você fosse morrer. Aquele monstro da Rei quase quebrou seu pescoço na minha frente, não é?

- Bem... Isso não estava no script... – falou-me, abaixando a cabeça até quase pô-la no que restava do sorvete. – A ideia era apenas assustar e não me machucar. Não sei o que houve, mas as men-, digo, aquelas Sailors disseram que não era da Rei, né? Que era um monstro...

Meneei a cabeça. Era um plano inconsequente, mas que talvez tivesse sido bom se Rei não houvesse sumido em plena execução.

- Aqueles papéis... Você realmente os encontrou lá?

- Sim. – Pus os mesmos na mesa para que ela os pudesse examinar. – Perguntei no templo onde Rei mora, e o rapaz disse que poderiam mesmo ser de lá.

- Parecem sim os dela. – Os olhos de Serena estavam cintilantes. – E você não a levou, né?

- Já disse que não. – Comecei a me irritar com a insistência até notar que era apenas algum fio de esperança de que a amiga ainda estivesse a seu alcance. – Estou olhando em todos os lugares atrás de pistas.

Observei Serena franzir a testa, com os olhos fixos naqueles papéis anotados com letras chinesas as quais ela nem conhecesse todas.

- Foi tudo minha culpa... – A conversa voltara ao ponto inicial. As lágrimas haviam secado em seu rosto, mas já ameaçavam voltar ao redor de seus olhos. Com o sobrecenho carregado, Serena fungou bem alto.

Se ela chorasse de novo bem ali, eu... não teria muito o que fazer a não ser...

- Temos que pensar em planos. – disse eu, o mais rápido possível. Frase vazia, apenas para preencher aquele silêncio.

- Você tá com a minha pasta, né?

Minha cabeça demorou a processar o que ela estava perguntando. A pasta que eu fora devolver quando achei ouvi-la conversando com sua gata. Eu já havia me esquecido dela a ponto de não saber se a deixara na rua quando largara tudo para abraçar Serena momentos antes. Olhei para minhas coisas, em um canto perto da parede, e suspirei aliviado.

- Está aqui. – E devolvi o objeto.

- Você a abriu?

- Por que faria isso? – perguntei sinceramente, mas começando a me arrepender de nem havê-lo considerado. Espera. Por que eu ia querer saber o que aquela garota carregava?

- Que bom. – No entanto, ela mesma o fez na minha frente.

Do lado de fora, senti Lua se agitar.

Serena prosseguiu a revirar suas coisas. Estaria conferindo? É, qualquer um faria isso, eu me disse. Principalmente, quando ela pensava que eu fosse um sequestrador até pouco tempo antes.

Então, ela parou e começou a tirar algo do interior da pasta. Fazia-o bem lentamente, como se ainda estivesse pensando no que fazer. Ela queria me mostrar alguma coisa? Seria alguma pista sobre onde Rei estaria? Mas Serena parecia tão confusa até havia pouco, como poderia saber de algo novo? Balancei minha cabeça e aí percebi que a gata estava agora grudada no vidro, olhando ameaçadoramente para a dona. De uma forma que me fez engolir seco.

- Umm, sua gata está bem?

Serena olhou distraída para a mesma.

Não podia ser impressão minha, aquela gata parecia estar fazendo mímicas. De negativa. Não. Pegue? Não pegar o quê? Olhei curioso para a bolsa. Seriam truques da minha mente? Mas Serena também parecia responder.

Pigarreei tentando ganhar a atenção dela novamente.

- Você ia me mostrar algo? – provoquei, olhando de esguelha para a gata.

- Ah, sim, sim. – E seus olhos voltaram-se mais uma vez para a pasta.

Fiquei atento, tentando imaginar o que seria. Conhecendo Serena, podia ser algo bobo. E a gata era só imaginação. A gata que continuava a se debater... Espera. A gata sumira!

Olhei de novo para Serena e Lua estava bem ali na minha frente, com o corpo todo grudado no rosto da dona. Serena gritava, tentando retirá-la e quanto mais o fazia, com mais força a gata parecia se agarrar.

- O quê-?

Percebi duas garçonetes se aproximarem, uma indicando a um rapaz também uniformizado a gata. Ele inspirava fundo.

Mas Serena fora mais rápida, levantando-se da mesa:

- Eu preciso ir! – gritou, segurando agora a gata pelo pescoço de forma dolorosa, - A Lua, ela... Está com fome!

- Espere, eu vou contigo. – Puxei minha carteira do bolso de meu casaco, jogado perto de minhas coisas.

- Não! Tenho que ir direito pra casa! Tchau!

E ela sumiu.

Não podia ser impressão minha o que aquela gata acabara de fazer. Propositadamente.

Desculpei-me profundamente com todos do lugar e reuni os papéis de Rei para guardar em minha bolsa. Foi quando notei que algo havia caído da pasta de Serena em meio à sua pressa de sair.

* * *

><p><strong>-Serena-<strong>

Droga! Droga, droga, droga! Dro-ga!

Todo o conteúdo da minha pasta estava revirado sobre minha cama, mas meu cetro não estava ali. Não, não... Não podia ser!

Voltei meu olhar para Lua, que estava sobre uma cadeira de meu quarto, olhando-me com olhar de quem já tinha minha sentença.

- Ainda não acredito que você não só quase revelou sua identidade, como ainda perdeu seu cetro.

- Ele só pode estar com Darien! – disse sorrindo, em minha defesa. Sentia-me decifrando o grande mistério de um filme.

- E desde quando isso é bom? Não faz nem duas horas e você estava chorando de medo dele. Tem mais, aquele rapaz não é do seu nível de inteligência. O que fará se ele descobrir, Serena?

- Mas, Lua... Eu já ia contar de toda forma.

- Se eu não conhecesse melhor sua cabeça, acharia que tinha feito de propósito, para me contrariar.

- Perder meu cetro lunar de propósito? Por que faria isso?

Lua levou uma pata à testa, balançando a cabeça:

- O importante agora é entrar em contato com ele e tentar reavê-lo. Você tem o endereço da casa do Darien?

- Ah, a coisa mais fácil é eu topar com ele pela rua, pra que me dar ao trabalho de procurá-lo? – Sentei na cama, sobre as folhas da escola. – Agora eu me sinto mais relaxada. É certo que o está com ele, né? Onde mais o teria deixado!

Nesse mesmo momento, algo me atacou, quase me derrubando para o chão do outro lado. Garras afiadas estavam na frente de meu rosto.

- Lua!

- Se você não se levantar e for agora pegar o cetro, dê adeus ao seu rostinho, Serena.

- Assim eu não vou poder me casar! – gritei com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas Lua nunca foi a gata mais compreensiva...

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Resolvi pôr mais de uma cena para que o capítulo não ficasse tão curto como da última. Exceto que... Agora o cetro da Serena que sumiu! Esperamos que esteja mesmo com o Darien já que a Rei não estava da última vez que Serena pensou o mesmo né?_

_Muito obrigada a todos os que estão lendo e comentando a fic, estou mutio feliz mesmo! Acho que pelo tempo que eu costumo ficar afastada entre uma fic e outra acabo perdendo muito o contato com todos, por isso eu sempre fico muito emocionada quando recebo qualquer comentário. Continuem mandando, por mais simples que seja, eu quero ler, saber que você está acompanhando (nem que seja mais ou menos) o que estou escrevendo. :D De quebra, caso haja um tempinho sobrando, por que não me dizem o que acham que vai acontecer, o que gostariam que acontecesse... É sempre bom saber essas coisas, feedback é tudo pra um ficwriter, bem, número dois, depois de conseguir completar a já maldita história em que ele foi se meter, rs. _

_Resumo: COMENTEM. T_T  
><em>

_Até a próxima!_


	9. Um Convite

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – Um Convite<br>**

_"Se eu agisse assim,  
>você com certeza me odiaria, né?<br>Seu demônio frio,  
>que me deixa perdida."<em>  
>(YUI – HELLO)<p>

A lanchonete disse não saber onde Darien estaria, mas uma das garçonetes que presenciara o ataque de Lua, quando esta tentara me impedir de revelar minha identidade, disse-me haver visto sim um objeto rosa com ele.

- Viu? Darien tá com ele, tudo deve ficar bem, - disse à gata, assim que saí de lá.

- Repito, Serena, não entendo como pode estar tranquila agora, após até achar que ele havia sequestrado a Rei.

- Bem, foi tudo um mal entendido. A verdade é que ele é uma ótima pessoa! Agora, posso ir pra casa? Isso tudo me deu fome...

- Não! E você acabou de devorar um sorvete, como pode estar com fome?

- Foi só um sorvete, né? E já é quase hora da janta.

- Sim, daqui a umas... Três horas! Andando, Serena! – Lua mostrou as unhas afiadas em uma das patas.

Suspirei.

Ao menos, eu ainda tinha as anotações dos horários dele. Posso não ter qualquer prova de que ele era o Tuxedo Mask, mas encontrar Darien com tudo o que pesquisara não podia ser tão difícil assim...

Sorri vitoriosa para Lua, mostrando-lhe meu caderninho.

* * *

><p>Após explicar tudo a ele, Darien ficou me olhando de um jeito estranho. Olhei para Lua, que estava sentada do meu lado no salão de jogos a que eu sempre ia, e ergui os ombros. Havia feito tudo o que podia sem revelar minha identidade. Contudo, não obtivera resposta ainda.<p>

- Vamos, você tem que ter visto a minha caneta rosa! Ela é beeeeem grandona, - fiz mímica com as mãos, sem lembrar exatamente o tamanho do cetro, - e rosa. Com uma lua dourada no topo, sabe?

- Sua caneta? – respondeu Darien, enfim.

- É! Grande e rosa! – repeti, com um sorriso.

- Hmm... – Darien olhou para o chão não pela primeira vez desde que o encontrara ali.

Senti Lua ficar impaciente na minha perna. Suas unhas arranhavam a minha canela, deslizando para a batata-da-perna. O que eu podia fazer? Torturá-lo até que se lembrasse?

- Darien, não tenho o dia todo. Você recuperou a caneta que deixei cair ou não?

Comecei a imaginar o que da minha descrição poderia estar atrapalhando que ele identificasse sobre o que estaria falando. A menos que ele não a houvesse encontrado. Por outro lado, as pessoas da lanchonete o viram pegar meu cetro. Tinha que ser ele! Que outro objeto rosa teria caído da minha bolsa? Darien não teria nada assim né? Ri-me imaginando o que poderia ser.

- Eu estava pensando no dia de hoje... – falou lentamente, surpreendendo-me.

- Em quê? – perguntei sinceramente curiosa.

- Em como você chegou a chorar de medo de mim.

- Faz sentido, né? Eu vi ontem o que você pode fazer.

Darien estalou a língua; seus olhos pareciam até embaçados de tanto que ele parecia estar me ignorando ali.

- Mesmo assim... Algo não estava fazendo sentido na minha cabeça por muito tempo.

- Huh? AI! – gritei ao senti as unhas da Lua cravarem minha pele. – Lua, isso dói muito! – Briguei, mas ela apenas me devolveu um olhar ameaçador.

Quando me levantei para olhar Darien de novo algo havia mudado.

- O que houve? – perguntei em reação.

- Por que não sai comigo?

- Quê?

- Eu te devolvo a caneta se sair comigo em um encontro neste domingo.

Senti meus ouvidos zunirem. Minhas pernas tremeram um pouco. Eu estava imaginando coisas? Mas Darien continuava a sorrir, me olhando intensamente. Tão diferente daquele olhar perdido de pouco antes... Ele havia mesmo me pedido algo assim? Para ter um encontro com ele?

E, mais que nem ter certeza do que ouvira. Mesmo após ele me repetir, eu não conseguia nem pensar no que deveria responder. No lugar do zunido, começou um tique-taque como de uma bomba prestes a explodir. E se ela explodisse? E se eu perdesse o tempo para dar a resposta?

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_ Ooooh! Um encontro entre os dois? A Serena vai aceitar isso mesmo? Mas já tava na hora de alguma coisa acontecer, né? Ela deve aceitar sim, nem que eu a obrigue!_

_ Agradecimentos a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA por comentarem a fic, espero que continuem gostando! Fico tão feliz que estejam lendo minhas fics após tantos anos... Realmente, os comentários é de fazer uma autora chorar. T_T Darei meu melhor!_

_ Aliás, terminamos a segunda parte da história, aguardem a terceira parte! Esta fic deverá ter cinco, espero que continuem gostando :D E próximo capítulo... Teremos um encontro mesmo?  
><em>


	10. O Primeiro Encontro

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – O Primeiro Encontro<br>**

"_Não importa que tipo de final eu tente imaginar,  
>o coração é um enigma.<br>Isso é a verdade,  
>que se fecha como a escuridão<em>."  
>(truth - Arashi)<p>

Olhei mais uma vez para o espelho, tentando pôr meu cabelo da forma ideal. Mas não adiantava: sempre que eu me mexesse, os malditos fios voltariam a sair do lugar. E eu queria tanto ir de um jeito diferente para aquele encontro. Digo, de alguma forma, aquele era meu primeiro encontro em toda a minha vida! Sim, naquele domingo, Serena Tsukino iria sair em um encontro de verdade.

Ou quase. Ainda me checando no espelho pude ver que meus lábios se pressionaram, quase formando um U de ponta a cabeça.

Não havia contado nada a minhas amigas exatamente porque não tinha muita certeza do que realmente chamar aquela minha saída com Darien naquele dia. Encontro era o que ele mesmo dissera, mas algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Recordei-me de nossa conversa, quando aquele convite estranho me fora feito.

"Por que não sai comigo?" perguntara-me ele, como se aquelas fossem as palavras mais comuns. Eu mesma não interpretara direito na hora, achando que ele só me pedira para sair de onde estivéssemos ou algo assim. Só que Darien ainda acrescentara após: "Eu te devolvo a caneta se sair comigo em um encontro neste domingo."

Minha caneta. Bem, meu cetro lunar. Ele dizia estar com ele e que me devolveria se fôssemos em um encontro. Encontro. Com todas as sílabas, ele chamar o convite de "encontro". Bem, de fato, um rapaz e uma moça a sós, andando por aí, já poderia ser chamado de encontro, mesmo que alguns dissessem o contrário. Só que eu havia já sido avisada sobre o que era. Não importava o que fizéssemos, seria um encontro.

Claro, na hora eu cheguei a perguntar por que um encontro. Darien me prometera que explicaria hoje, já que seria um bom assunto caso não tivéssemos nada melhor. Mas que se eu não aceitasse, ele continuaria fingindo não saber de que caneta eu estava falando.

Olhei mais uma vez para o espelho, prometendo que seria a última.

- Não acredito que está indo direto para as garras do inimigo.

- É só um encontro, Lua! – disse, sem conseguir esconder como para mim não "só" coisa nenhuma.

- O qual foi decidido em um momento estranho. Com uma pessoa com quem você não se dá. Rei continua sumida e não obtivemos qualquer pista.

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Poderia não se envolver em situações tão arriscadas.

- Eu é que não entendo por que de repente você não confia no Darien. Eu sei que ele é uma ótima pessoa! – Afinal, ele era o Tuxedo Mask, mas disto Lua ainda não sabia. Darien não me pedira, mas preferi guardar segredo, já que eu esperaria o mesmo dele se eu me revelasse.

- E por que eu não posso ir?

Sabia que, com toda desconfiança que Lua vinha nutrindo, dizer que foi o próprio Darien quem me pedira para não a levar conosco apenas ajudaria o caso dela. Assim, eu precisava inventar algo convincente:

- Já disse, não poderíamos ficar a sós contigo lá. – Então lembrei algo: - E nem pense em nos seguir. Se eu perceber que você está lá, nunca mais falo contigo!

Lua me retornou um olhar preocupado, enquanto me observava sair. Não sem antes arrumar meu cabelo pela última vez em frente ao espelho.

Era difícil acreditar que eu estava mesmo saindo para meu primeiro encontro! Mas, pensando bem, a posição de mais inacreditável estava sendo disputada pelo fato de a outra pessoa ser Darien Chiba, alguém a quem eu odiava até poucos dias antes e por ele também ser Tuxedo Mask, quem era para ser um sonho, algo inalcançável.

Mas era isso mesmo. Por mais estranho que os fatos em torno fossem, o importante era que Serena Tsukino estava indo para um encontro!

* * *

><p>O dia estava frio, mas bastante agradável. O sol batia em minha pele, aquecendo minhas bochechas geladas, enquanto meu cabelo aquecia meu pescoço. Apertei o passo para apressar meu último trecho até o encontro com Darien.<p>

E lá estava ele, com o mesmo sobretudo que começara isso. Peguei-me a imaginar como seria se ele não o tivesse usado naquela biblioteca. Eu nunca teria feito a conexão com Tuxedo Mask? Ao mesmo tempo, Rei não estaria desaparecida. Ainda assim, não conseguia odiar a silhueta de Darien com aquele sobretudo. Pelo contrário, sentia algo estranhamente reconfortante ao vê-lo acenar para mim no meio de tantos que aproveitavam o dia naquele parque.

- Desculpa pela demora, - disse minha frase habitual.

- Está tudo bem? – Darién me franzia a testa.

- Claro! Você sabe, não chego na hora nem se minha vida dependesse disso. – Gargalhei, ponto a palma da mão na minha nuca.

- Não, é só que você estava vindo com uma expressão estranha.

- Hm?

Então, Darien sorriu para mim, balançando a mão:

- Que tal esquecermos isto?

- Como? – Ele havia desistido de sair comigo? Por quê? Olhei para minha roupa. Talvez eu estivesse enfeitada demais e ele se sentira andando com uma criança? Não era como se eu tivesse qualquer experiência para saber a roupa certa para um encontro...

Darien, que permanecera sem me responder, baixou a cabeça e levou a mão até um bolso interno de seu casaco. O que surgiu dali foi meu cetro.

- Aqui está sua caneta.

Como custei a pegá-la, ele puxou meu braço até que minha mão estivesse no cetro lunar. Então, puxou a outra e apertou ambas contra o objeto. As mãos dele estavam tão geladas que eu sentia através das minhas luvas...

- Acho que era isso. – Ele soltou bruscamente. – Espero não ter estragado seu domingo...

Quando o vi dando-me as costas, recuperei-me do susto:

- E o encontro?

Ele me olhou assustado:

- Não é mais necessário. Era essa a caneta, né? Foi errado da minha parte te forçar a vir. Eu devia ter cancelado antes, na verdade. Vim pensando sem parar desde aquele dia. Agora vá, aproveite o resto do dia como quiser.

- Eu... não entendo. O que te fez mudar de ideia? Aliás, isto não é justo. Você me prometeu explicar tudo durante o encontro, que aí teríamos assunto. – Para minha frustração, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Lembrar ele de mais razões para cancelar tudo não estava em meus planos. Mas continuei: - Eu nunca vou saber agora?

A expressão assustada de Darien mudou para uma de confusão:

- Meu plano... era que nos aproximássemos mais. Só isso.

- Não pode me explicar com mais calma? Eu... já sei! Diga o que em mim te fez desistir. Foi minha roupa? Posso ir correndo trocá-la. Ou foi meu cabelo?

- Sua roupa está bonita. O cabelo está bem diferente cabelo, todo solto. E até meio cacheado.

- Não, tem algo errado! Foi quando você me viu que decidiu cancelar tudo! Vamos, Darien, você não sempre foi sincero comigo?

Após mias um momento de silêncio, Darien fez sinal que nos sentássemos em um banco próximo.

- Eu queria que me conhecesse, para que confiasse em mim, - disse, enquanto eu ainda tentava decidir qual seria a distância ideal para me sentar dele. Ele suspirou, sem tirar os olhos de mim: - Mas forçar alguém a vir a um encontro não foi a melhor tática. Fosse com qualquer outro, traria justamente o efeito oposto.

- Então, isto nunca foi um encontro, né? – perguntei olhando para frente, um casal passava ao longe, olhando uma barraca no parque que vendia bijuterias.

- Não é isso, Serena. É só que eu... não tenho o direito de te forçar a nada. Principalmente quando sabia que você não iria dizer não, já que sua... caneta estava em jogo. Eu agi como um verdadeiro idiota convencido, como você mesmo sempre me chamou. – Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Agora que está tudo em pratos limpos, espero algum dia te compensar por esta armação toda.

Fiquei olhando para o cetro na minha mão. Foi quando o senti levantar-se. Pulei atrás dele:

- E que tal me recompensar com um encontro de verdade? – perguntei, puxando o sobretudo dele.

- E por que um encontro?

- Bem, eu já me arrumei pra sair, né? – respondi, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, por aqueles olhos estarem olhando tão diretamente para mim.

E Darien sorriu, parecendo meio sem jeito:

- Bem, já que insiste... E eu terei, então, que levá-la a algum lugar a altura de compensar por isso tudo que você se arrumou, né?

Agora minhas bochechas queimavam mesmo. Darien Chiba estava mesmo sorrindo para mim daquela forma? Era quase como se eu houvesse acabado de entrar em algum mangá e o fundo atrás dele se cobrisse de flores se desabrochando.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_ Ooooh! É um encontro mesmo! A coisa tá dando certo entre esses dois? No que isso vai dar? Ai, ai... É realmente um dos meus casais favoritos, então, tudo o que posso fazer é suspirar e morrer de inveja da Serena, ho ho ho.  
><em>

_Numa nota em separado, para esta terceira parte da história, com o encontro e tudo, foi difícil encontrar -a- música para colocar, mas decidi por truth, cantada pelo Arashi. É meio difícil traduzi-la direito, mas é uma música que dá o ritmo que eu quero no momento._

_Agradecimentos a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA por comentarem a fic, espero que continuem gostando! E um obrigada especial a todos os leitores que já chegaram até aqui, significa muito para mim que estejam lendo!_

_Não deixem de comentar aqui, hein!  
><em>


	11. No Trem

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – No Trem<br>**

"_Apenas uma luz_  
><em>que tremula e balança<em>  
><em>some sem nunca<em>  
><em>curar minha dor<em>"  
>(truth - Arashi)<p>

**-Darien-**

Eu a estava levando para um aquário, quando o trem em que estávamos freou bruscamente. Não era nenhum horário de grande movimento, então tivemos a sorte de estarmos todos sentados.

Ainda assim, o corpo de Serena ia todo para a barra de ferro de seu lado oposto ao meu. Talvez, por eu ser Tuxedo Mask, consegui ser rápido o bastante para pôr a mão e envolvê-la, juntando seu corpo ao meu e usando meu braço de escudo contra a barra.

Os passageiros, passado o susto, começaram a se olhar como se alguém ali pudesse saber qualquer informação. Nada. Olhei para o alto, aguardando algum anúncio do maquinista, mas havia apenas os sussurros dos que vieram acompanhados, cogitando que pudesse ser alguma tentativa de suicídio.

Então, um toque soou da bolsa de Serena. Ela me lançou um olhar preocupado e pareceu silenciar o que fosse.

- O que terá havido...? – perguntou-me bem baixo. Ou estaria se perguntando?

Também não era como se eu pudesse responder.

Então, o trem sacudiu por um momento e as luzes se apagaram. Um homem de terno se levantou e tentou contato com o maquinista através do telefone de emergência.

- Ninguém responde, - explicou o homem, batendo forte o telefone contra o gancho.

Começamos a ver pessoas se movendo em direção ao primeiro vagão. O homem de terno as seguiu.

- Tem algo errado... –peguei-me dizendo a Serena. Foi neste momento que percebi que eu ainda a abraçava com força. Soltei-a e meu rosto começara a queimar. Não fora um movimento muito recomendável para um primeiro encontro.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa? – Sem parecer dar-se conta do que eu fizera, ela me olhava curiosa.

Nesse momento, um estrondo veio do teto. Como se algo houvesse pulado ali. Algumas pessoas caíram em seus bancos.

- Hã – exclamei, sentindo minha boca secar.

Como Tuxedo Mask, meu sensor de emergência parecia apenas disparar quando Sailor Moon se encontrasse em perigo, por isso, eu não podia contar com aquele superpoder para dizer com certeza que um inimigo atacava. Por outro lado, todos os meus instintos gritavam que aquele era o caso.

Quando tirei meu olhar do teto, voltando-o a Serena, ela já não se encontrava ao meu lado. Encontrei-a em um canto, agachada e de cabeça baixa. Corri até ela:

- Você está bem?

Olhei ao redor e agora a maioria dos passageiros ou estava inconsciente ou estava olhando o nada. No entanto, Serena parecia bem. Ao menos, seus olhos estavam abertos e focados. Seu rosto, por outro lado, estava pálido.

- Serena? – chamei-a, para ter certeza de sua consciência.

- Os monstros estão atacando! – ela choramingava, segurando forte sua bolsa. Não, ela estava com algum objeto cor de rosa nas mãos, apoiado em cima da bolsa.

- Acho que sim... – Mordi meu lábio inferior antes de dizer qualquer coisa mais.

Aquele barulho no teto fora bem alto, e depois tudo ficara em silêncio. Algo estava acontecendo em algum vagão do trem.

Abaixei-me do lado de Serena e segurei forte em seus ombros:

- Vou te ajudar a pular a janela.

- E as outras pessoas?

- Depois eu cuido disso.

- Sozinho! – Sua voz aumentara consideravelmente de volume.

Serena percebera sozinha que o ideal era não chamar atenção. Nós dois olhamos ao redor, sem nos mover. Quando voltei a ela, sua cabeça estava muito mais próxima de mim. Uma distância desconfortável, considerando que estávamos bem no meio de um encontro.

- Darien, não pode enfrentá-los sozinho! – brigou ela, tentando sussurrar.

- Não posso fugir e deixar estas pessoas sozinhas, Serena. E... – Olhei para o objeto em seu colo. – Tenho certeza de que as Sailors logo virão. Agora, fuja.

- Podemos esperá-las do lado de fora! Ou aqui mesmo, eles ainda não vieram.

- Estão sugando a energia das pessoas. Logo, estaremos tão indefesos quanto eles.

A hesitação era transparente em seu rosto. Eu mesmo não conseguia compreender por que Serena simplesmente não me dava ouvidos. Ficar longe de mim e desse trem era o melhor para ela.

Caminhei até uma das saídas de emergência e forcei que se abrisse. Em seguida, voltei ao mesmo lugar, puxando os braços de Serena. Sua bolsa caiu no chão quando, enfim, conseguira que se levantasse. A tal caneta, uma carteira, alguns papéis, outra caneta – esta em tamanho mais normal, mas não menos enfeitada que a primeira – e o aparelho que ela vinha segurando se espalharam sobre o piso do trem.

- Eu não vou! – gritou, ajoelhando-se para recolher suas coisas.

- Por que está sendo tão teimosa?

- Prometo que só ficarei até as Sailors aparecerem. Então... Por favor, não me mande embora.

Suspirei. Olhando ao redor, peguei a rosa que permitia que eu me transformasse em Tuxedo Mask.

- Está vendo aquela câmera? – Apontei e esperei que me confirmasse. – Poderia cobri-la, por favor?

Não que eles tivessem uma boa visão de quem eu fosse e, se realmente se empenhassem, bastava calcularem quem é a pessoa que sumiu para que o herói aparecesse. Porém, aquela informação poderia vir a ter serventia para Serena. Adicionalmente, sua expressão clareou um pouco ao se ver com alguma utilidade.

Olhei para meu corpo, conferindo que meu sobretudo fora mudado para um smoking, enquanto no meu rosto agora estava minha máscara branca. Finalmente vestido, restava-me decidir o que fazer com aquela menina teimosa que me preocupava mais que os passageiros inconscientes. Agora, mesmo os que, havia pouco, se encontravam de olhos fechados pareciam dormir profundamente.

Então, ouvimos novo estrondo. E ele continuava. Vinha em nossa direção!

- Serena! – Corri de forma a cercá-la entre os bancos com passageiros e minhas costas.

O teto se levantou como se aberto por um abridor de latas e um monstro enorme pulou para dentro do vagão, bem à nossa frente. Joguei minhas rosas nele, tentando pular em sua cabeça após a distração, mas seus reflexos eram muito melhores que eu esperava.

- Droga, onde elas estão! – Percebi que Serena tinha novamente o aparelho rosa de antes em mãos enquanto reclamava.

Joguei novamente meu golpe no monstro, mas não pareceu nem arranhá-lo. Foi quando percebi: não era porque eu não havia desmaiado também que eu estaria imune à operação do Negaversus. Minha energia havia sido bastante sugada e, no momento, talvez eu tivesse até menos força que se fosse um humano normal.

De qualquer forma, não podia perder. Não quando eu tinha um vagão inteiro para proteger.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Mil desculpas! Eu realmente falhei desta vez, atrasei muito o capítulo... Já era para eu estar publicando o décimo segundo e ainda tô aqui eu no décimo primeiro. É que nos últimos dias eu andei me distraindo um pouco com a reformatação do meu site o Olho Azul. Aliás, comentando sobre isso!_

_Timbi, como você não tava logada para deixar a review eu não pude te responder pessoal, então este é meu único canal de comunicação. Eu sei que o Olho Azul andou entregue às moscas e talvez continue um tanto, mas pode deixar que ele tá vivo, rs. De fato, eu perdi o endereço antigo e isso foi um grande desânimo, mas por coincidência eu decidi nesta semana, ou foi na anterior - não lembro - reformatá-lo! Tô fazendo aos poucos, mas você pode pegar o nosso endereço aqui no meu perfil, tá? De toda forma, a ffnet deve ser melhor de se acompanhar, mas lá no Olho Azul estou atualizando as fics como sempre fiz, sem isso de capítulo curto se for assim que você prefere. Fica o aviso a todos :D_

_E a todos, reviews, reviews! Reviews, por favor. *pisca* *faz cara de cachorro carente* Por favoooor!_

_Até o próximo capítulo, que deve sair amanhã pra compensar minha mancada, rs._


	12. O Cetro Lunar

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – O Cetro Lunar<br>**

"_Escondendo-se no tempo que não para,_  
><em>o amor com certeza é como uma chuva torrencial<em>  
><em>(após as lágrimas derramadas, a cor das lágrimas que parecem congelar)<em>  
><em>Dou voltas em minhas lembranças do que não voltará<em>,  
><em>nos limites do meu mundo de onde tudo foi tirado..."<em>  
>(truth - Arashi)<p>

Eu não podia perder. Não quando eu tinha um vagão inteiro para proteger.

- Tuxedo Mask... – ouvi Serena dizer de um dos cantos da porta do trem, onde ela tentava se proteger, - Por que não as esperamos lá fora?

Ela definitivamente havia percebido que eu não estava em minha melhor forma. Talvez, estivesse concluindo ao perceber que ela mesma havia perdido suas forças. Isso era ruim...

Olhei para a porta de emergência que abrira antes. Isso!

Saí correndo para o lado de fora, enquanto acertava o monstro com minhas rosas. Isso o atrairia para bem longe de todos. Estávamos em uma parte de campos entre uma região e outra, não havia perigo de eu apenas está-lo levando a alguma nova vítima.

- Tuxedo Mask! – gritou Serena da porta de emergência.

Parei de correr, fazendo sinal que ela não saísse de lá. Mas foi tarde demais, o monstro havia relembrado seu antigo alvo, ou percebido que havia mais alguém consciente. Sua antena, antes mesmo de seu rosto voltou-se para Serena e agora ele andava rápido até ela.

Serena, percebendo o que fizera, pulou para fora do trem e começou a correr em alguma direção aleatória. Todas, menos a minha, concluí. Joguei minhas rosas em suas costas. Aparentemente, aquela antena bem em sua testa sugava constantemente a energia dos arredores. Sem ela apontada para mim, meus movimentos melhoravam, apesar de não serem os ideais. Concentrei todas as minhas forças no chute.

Um barulho de galho quebrando e eu bati de costas no metal do trem, sem forças para me parar.

Perto de mim, a antena que eu quebrara parecia ter convulsões até ficar inerte.

O monstro virou-se para mim. Como imaginava, sua antena não era tudo. Mesmo sem ela, podia continuar a nos atacar. Bem, contato que fosse apenas a mim. Contanto que eu houvesse comprado um bom tempo para as Sailors aparecerem...

Sem poder sugar energia, os movimentos da criatura estavam mais vagarosos. Ou era eu que via tudo em câmera lenta? Tentei jogar mais rosas, comprar mais alguns momentos. Quanto mais o mantivesse em cima de mim, melhor para todos.

- Pode parar!

O monstro voltou-se para a pessoa lhe gritando do teto do trem. Algo dourado lhe havia atingido a cabeça e ele grunhiu.

- Não posso permitir que estrague os programas por que todos esperamos por tantos dias! Como ousa atrapalhar um encontro em pleno domingo? Vou punir você em nome da Lua! – Sailor Moon pulou em sua cabeça com um chute tão forte que o corpo da criatura saiu rolando pelo campo onde antes eu lutava com ele.

Estava frio. Agora que a adrenalina em meu corpo diminuía, eu me sentia fraco e dolorido. Não consegui acompanhar o resto da luta, apenas ouvia os gritos da Sailor. Ao mesmo tempo, havia momentos em que eu talvez houvesse perdido a consciência até o próximo grito me acordar.

Mais vozes. Começaram a me sacudir.

- É melhor vermos o resto do trem, - disse uma menina. Sailor... Eu não sabia dizer qual.

Um silêncio.

E alguém respirando pesado em meu ouvido pareceu me segurar nos braços.

- Tuxedo Mask? – Era ela, Sailor Moon. – Que bom que conseguimos chegar a tempo.

- Ele não te sugou a energia, né? – perguntei, não querendo sair da posição em que ela me pusera.

- Como?

- Suas amigas chegaram também, fico feliz...

- Ah, sim. Demoramos, mas aqui estamos! – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Você não devia ter gritado. Eu achei que ele ia te matar naquela hora. Serena, sua boba.

* * *

><p><strong>- Serena -<strong>

Senti minha respiração parar ao ouvi-lo me chamar pelo nome.

- A-acho que está bastante fraco. – Não consegui prender meu riso nervoso. – Será melhor ir a um hospital?

Passei a mão por sua cabeça, ela sangrava de algum ponto que eu não conseguia identificar. Okay, ele só não estava muito consciente. Num momento ele estava com Serena e no outro com Sailor Moon, era natural achar que eram a mesma pessoa. Bem, éramos, né?

Comecei a ajeitá-lo da melhor forma para que se levantasse. O ideal era ele cancelar sua transformação para ser encaminhado a um hospital, ou se esconder onde pudesse descansar e ir para casa em seguida. De toda forma, eu pretendia ficar por perto, ainda que o observando sem que ele soubesse.

Tuxedo Mask levantou a mão, pedindo que eu parasse.

- Deixa eu ficar assim por mais um pouco e eu irei para casa. – Então a levou ao meu rosto. – Ele não te machucou, né?

- Não, você já tinha feito um belo estrago nele quando cheguei! – Bem, era a verdade, tirando que estivera ali o tempo todo.

Ele fechou os olhos. E eu não conseguia parar de olhar para seus longos cílios. Então, percebi como o peso de seu corpo era estranho ao meu colo e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco nostálgico. No próximo instante, algo se mexeu dentro de mim, como se eu fosse vomitar. O que pulou de minha boca foi um grito de desespero.

Mesmo tendo coberto meus lábios logo em seguida, aquilo fora o bastante para acordar Tuxedo Mask.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele se levantou e olhava para mim com a feição pálida, os olhos quase pulando para fora.

- Eu só... Não sei o que houve, sinto muito! – Juntei minhas mãos para reforçar o pedido.

No mesmo instante, pareceu que ele desmontou tão rápido conseguira se sentar. Desta vez, sua cabeça veio com toda força em direção ao meu ombro. Segurei-o no meio do caminho, e ele pareceu recuperar a consciência.

- Você não parece nada bem... – disse a ele, sem conseguir conter o sorriso causado pela cena.

- Eu estou... Feliz que você esteja bem, - respondeu-me com a voz bem baixa.

- É melhor eu te levar para casa. Vamos levantar bem devagarzinho...

Avisei às minhas amigas que eu levaria Tuxedo Mask antes que o socorro chegasse e nos falaríamos mais tarde. Que elas levassem minha bolsa para mim.

* * *

><p>No meio do caminho, Darien decidira cancelar a transformação. Eu continuei a segurá-lo, correndo com todas as minhas forças até a cidade. Então, segui suas instruções até seu apartamento sem comentar sobre sua identidade. Quem sabe ele nem se lembrasse de que saímos em um encontro quando acordasse mais tarde?<p>

Pensar assim aumentou minha raiva daquele monstro. Não podia acreditar que meu primeiro encontro em quatorze anos fora interrompido daquela forma. Pior: que ele quase matara meu par! Não podia perdoá-lo, mesmo após tê-lo feito virar pó com minhas próprias mãos. Digo, com meu cetro lunar.

Entramos no apartamento e Darien estendeu a mão para acender as luzes.

- Obrigado por me trazer. Deveria ter sido o oposto, né? – E cambaleou até se sentar no sofá da sala.

- Eu vou pegar algo pra você beber...

Fui até a cozinha, procurando copo e abrindo a geladeira. Chá gelado, aquilo devia servir. Retornei com o copo e lhe entreguei:

- Acho que é isso, né? Você deve dormir agora, vai te fazer bem. Foi um longo caminho até aqui! – Aproximei-me oferecendo o braço. – É melhor te deixar já no quarto, né?

Darien, que já havia esvaziado o copo, aceitou o apoio e lentamente me mostrou o caminho até a porta do quarto. Lá, ele se deitou na cama, fazendo uma expressão dolorida.

- Vou ligar o aquecedor e fechar a janela, - disse já procedendo assim.

Deixei o controle do aparelho em cima da cama e olhei-o pela última vez. Estava meio encolhido na cama, tirando o sobretudo e o dobrando para deixá-lo do outro lado da cama de casal.

- Acho que é isso, né? Quer ligar para algum amigo? – perguntei, percebendo que não havia mais o que fazer ali, mas não sabendo se queria deixá-lo assim.

- Eu sinto muito por não compensá-la.

- Do que está falando, Tuxedo Mask? Você já nos salvou tantas vezes!

- Eu quis dizer por hoje, - interrompeu ele. – Íamos a um encontro e agora é você quem me leva para casa. É até patético.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Então, sacudi a cabeça:

- Não sei do que está falando, mesmo. – Até quando ele confundiria Serena e Sailor Moon? Até eu dar algum deslize e confirmar?

Darien sorriu. Foi bem lento, como se acontecesse quadro a quadro. Fiquei ainda mais ruborizada pensando que talvez ele estivesse era doente de querer e aceitar ir num encontro comigo.

- Seu cetro lunar te entregou, Serena...

Senti meus olhos pularem. E o pior, ele apagou logo depois de me dizer aquilo.

Espera aí! Darien, acorda! Quase o sacudi, quando percebi que a expressão em seu rosto era não de um sono pacífico, mas de dor.

Desfazendo a transformação, caminhei para fora do quarto. Do apartamento. Do prédio. E bati a mão na primeira parede, sem conseguir afastar a expressão de sofrimento que acabara de presenciar. Estava gravada na minha visão.

Eu sequer me lembrava da razão, então por que não me transformara desde o início, quando notara que o Negaversus havia ocupado o trem? Eu fora uma idiota, ainda no ritmo de encontro, achando que as meninas chegariam rápido e que logo o trem voltaria a seguir o percurso.

Droga! Agora nem a desculpa de proteger minha identidade eu podia me dar. A revelação de Darien apenas me fizera perceber como fora inútil nas últimas lutas. Eles haviam me levado a Rei e quase levaram meu Tuxedo Mask porque eu demorara a me dar conta do perigo.

Quantas pessoas mais ainda se machucariam por minha falta de ação no momento certo? Parecia que ultimamente tudo o que eu fazia era pôr pessoas queridas em situações de risco, como naquele dia. Como com a Rei.

Droga...

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Pobre Serena, parece que esse vai entrar para a lista de piores encontros da vida dela, né? E as coisas andam saltitando com Rei sumida e pessoas se ferindo... Mas nos próximos capítulos, a Rei voltará se alguém aqui é fã da mulher. Como eu, rs. Não consigo escrever muitas histórias em que ela não tenha destaque, por isso não teve como ela ficar fora por muito tempo, sem ela as histórias perdem o brilho. :(_

_Com este capítulo encerramos a... terceira parte? Acho que era isso, rs. Perdi a conta! Próximo capítulo, parte nova, música nova!  
><em>

_Agradecimentos a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA por comentarem a fic, espero que continuem gostando! E um obrigada especial a todos os leitores que já chegaram até aqui, significa muito para mim que estejam lendo!_

_Continuem comentando aí! E até a próxima._


	13. Relacionamentos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Relacionamentos<strong>

_"Um primeiro amor que quebra e murcha  
>Com certeza aquela garota deve ser<br>A namorada que você escolheu, né?"  
>(Smile Bijin - Smileage)_

**-Darien-**

Minha cabeça ficara dolorida por toda a manhã. Eu só conseguira levantar e tomar um banho quando já era quase meio-dia. Ainda não sabia o que faria para o almoço. Por sorte, minha recuperação era mais rápida que a de uma pessoa comum. Os noticiários daquela manhã estavam cheios de relatos de familiares das vítimas do ataque ao trem.

Ouvi meu telefone tocar assim que fechei o chuveiro. A secretária eletrônica atendeu, era Andrew perguntando onde eu estava e por que faltara aula. Lidaria mais tarde com ele.

Saindo do banheiro, corri o olho por todo meu apartamento. Não havia sinais de que Serena me trouxera até ali, mas eu me lembrava claramente de seu cheiro, enquanto me emprestava apoio. Não podia ter sido um delírio. O que significava que... Eu já havia dito tudo. Que eu já sabia sobre sua identidade.

Não era meu plano, revelar assim. Queria prepará-la. E, de preferência, eu a queria um pouco mais satisfeita comigo depois de eu haver usado seu cetro lunar para forçá-la a um encontro.

Depois de seu comportamento nada usual naquela lanchonete, acrescentado à gata estranha que eu encontrara no lugar onde Rei desaparecera, o cetro deixado para trás fizera tudo se conectar. Claro! Por isso Serena sabia que eu era o Tuxedo Mask com tanta certeza. Havia me visto vezes o bastante em ambas as formas para poder tirar a diferença e ver que não havia nada.

Pensando bem, comecei a lembrar-me do comportamento de Sailor Moon... Comparado a como Serena normalmente reagia com Darien Chiba... Pobrezinha, deve ter tido um nó na cabeça.

Eu realmente precisava conversar com ela. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso. Mal era meio do dia. E hoje tinha aula. Bufei ansioso. Por que não fizera logo isso no dia anterior quando ficamos por tanto tempo juntos? Então, pensei em outro assunto não muito relacionado: aquela revelação em nada ajudava a situação de Rei.

* * *

><p>Decidi que se queria mesmo encontrar a Serena, o melhor seria ficar perto do Andrew. Considerara esperá-la na porta da escola, mas não fazia muitos dias que fizera o mesmo; as chances eram de eu ser considerado um delinquente ou qualquer coisa do tipo por lá. No Andrew, eu estaria no meu ambiente e sabia muito bem todas as entradas e saídas do lugar.<p>

Entrei no salão de jogos e me dirigi a um canto. Fazia tempo que notara que aquele era algum tipo de ponto cego para quem chegava. Serena só conseguiria fugir quando eu a avistasse. Isto presumindo que era o que ela queria. Pensando bem, eu não fazia ideia de em que pé estávamos.

Um rapaz veio me perguntar se eu estava esperando Andrew, que naquele dia ele ficaria na faculdade por mais algumas horas. Balancei a mão, indicando que tudo bem, que não precisava de nada. O ideal era ninguém ficar olhando para aquele canto, de forma a chamar atenção para ali.

Olhei para meu relógio. Pouco mais depois das três. Enquanto fazia hora em meu apartamento, eu listava todos os tópicos possíveis. Não era como: eu realmente sei que você é a Sailor Moon fosse um assunto muito longo. Mas não queria que fosse só aquilo. Ademais, havia sim a questão da Rei.

Pensei nas Sailors que vinham acompanhando Sailor Moon. Era claro que faltava uma delas. Rei. Sailor Mars. Concluindo isso, ficava fácil imaginar que alguém forte a levara, ou não teria conseguido sem uma luta. E o lugar de onde Rei desaparecera não tinha sinal algum de qualquer confronto. O que as Sailors estariam achando disso?

Isso, não podia deixar de focar nosso assunto naquele estranho desaparecimento.

Bem quando eu parava para imaginar por que aquele esforço todo para que Serena pensasse bem de mim, a porta do salão de jogos se abriu, e eu perdi o ar.

- Seja bem-vinda, - gritaram os funcionários daquele turno.

Senti-me como se estivesse engasgado com algo e aquilo não saía de minha garganta, deixando-me sem voz. Eu me dizia que era rude olhar tão insistentemente para alguém e, ao mesmo tempo, não era como se meus músculos contraídos conseguissem obedecer qualquer comando.

- Oh, olá, Darien! – disse Rei, sentando-se no banco a meu lado, - Justo a pessoa com quem eu queria falar. – E sorriu-me alegremente.

- O que faz aqui? – Era uma pergunta muito estranha. Meu coração batia forte depois de um tempo sem dar sinal de vida.

Olhando bem, seu corpo parecia pálido e muito mais magro que de costume. Os olhos tinham duas grandes bolsas negras embaixo. Os lábios estavam ressecados, apesar de ela haver passado um batom cor de boca por cima, talvez para tentar hidratar o local.

- A gente poderia ir para outro lugar? – Ela continuava sorrindo, olhando-me como se minha expressão não fosse a de quem via um fantasma.

- Cl-claro.

Ela se levantou:

- Que bom. Vamos logo antes de as meninas chegarem... – E enlaçou o braço no meu, apressando meu passo incerto.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Sem notas demais aqui. Sobre o retorno da Rei, eu acabei adiantando já que a história tava muito chata daquela forma. A Rei conseguiu dar foi uma bela turbinada nela! E isso só deixou a Serena mais confusa com o que ela quer realmente. Exceto que agora é tarde demais para decidir, né? No que vai dar, hein, Serena? Perdeu de vez o Darien?_

_Aiai, cansei... Hoje tá um dia meio cansado, não acham? Até seu computador parece mais lento que o normal e você nem liga, aquele tipo de dia. _

_A música que escolhi de trilha desta quarta parte é Smile Bijin, do S/mileage. Eu tinha me prometido não pôr Hello!Project porque tava desconfiada de que ia acabar em Yowamushi no Momusu e tá aí, um Hello!Project, a música nem é boa realmente, não ouçam. -_-_

_Agradecimentos a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA, poxa é sempre tão bom saber que tem alguém lendo... Você também não deixe de comentar, tá? _**:**


	14. Amor Súbito

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Amor Súbito<br>**

_"Não consigo mais sorrir  
>de jeito nenhum<br>Minhas amigas são todas tão gentis,  
>Mas isso só faz ecoar no meu coração"<br>(Smile Bijin - S/mileage)_

**-Serena-**

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. De alguma forma meu coração sentiu-se afundar. Sabe quando você se sente no seu dia de sorte porque todos os seus problemas parecem haver sumido como em um passe de mágica? Aí vem algo tão pior que você nem consegue acreditar que ainda está vivendo a mesma vida?

Bem, eu nem posso dizer que algo muito pior houvesse ocorrido. E acho que essa percepção era a mais dolorosa. Sentir-se no fundo do poço, mas não ter o direito de se sentir como tal. De toda forma, o que me pusera naquela posição ocorreu alguns dias após o retorno da Rei.

Como ela retornara? Bem, logo após eu sair com Darien daquela cena do trem em que o Negaversus havia atacado, um dos generais inimigos apareceu com o corpo desfalecido da Rei. Com muito custo, as meninas conseguiram acordar Rei, que rompeu o que a prendia e ajudou a enfrentar o general. Essa foi a história que eu soube.

Já a havia visto antes. Levara um susto na ocasião, porque Rei estava realmente abatida. E como me sentira culpada... Algo ainda me apertava por dentro, dizendo que havia sim como eu ter evitado tudo. Não era Rei, ela não me culpara em momento algum em que conversamos. E me desculpara por levá-la até aquele depósito também, que não havia nada para eu fazer lá.

Não perguntei sobre Darien ou Tuxedo Mask. No entanto, Rei vinha me dando a entender que sua opinião não se alterara. Ainda se tratava de uma peça que a minha cabeça estava a pregar em mim mesma. E permaneci quieta sempre que o assunto voltava. No momento, o menos importante era provar qualquer coisa a quem fosse.

Até então, eu estava extremamente feliz só em ter Rei de volta conosco. Ela estava fraca, mas saudável. Logo ficaria nova em folha.

Quanto a Darien provavelmente haver descoberto minha identidade como ele dera a entender naquele dia... Bem, essa não era uma questão que me preocupasse. Eu sequer o encontrara após tudo aquilo. Nem fora por falta de procurar. Começava até a desconfiar que ele estivesse me evitando, apesar de não ter muita certeza do por quê.

À noite, até sonhara que o encontrara na rua e, enquanto Darien fugia, eu saí correndo atrás dele até alcançá-lo. Aí, ele confessara que muito havia acontecido e, por isso, não se sentia confortável em me olhar. Na minha mente, eu entendera aquilo como se fosse uma declaração de amor. Que ele passara a se sentir consciente demais de minha presença.

Após ouvir sua explicação para me evitar e entender assim, decidira fingir não haver entendido nada e implicar um pouco com ele, cobrando o nosso encontro. E eu ficara ao lado dele no próximo encontro, sentindo-me envergonhada por saber que ele gostava de mim, mas sem ter certeza de como dizê-lo, pôr as cartas na mesa. E meu coração batia tão forte, só de pensar que alguém pudesse nutrir sentimentos assim por mim, alguém por quem eu não me incomodava de tentar também corresponder.

E foi justo hoje, logo após um sonho daqueles que me fazia corar só em recordar tantas sensações diferentes que eu os vi. Rei e Darien entrarem no salão de jogos juntos. De braços enlaçados. Eu não precisava de nenhuma palavra a mais para saber o que aquilo significava, claro.

Darien não havia percebido sentimento algum por mim. Provavelmente, sequer viera a me evitar pelas ruas. Ele estivera era muito ocupado com sua nova namorada.

E eu não tinha razão alguma para me sentir como se meu mundo houvesse desmoronado.

* * *

><p>Era já o dia seguinte. E eu mal me lembrava do que havia feito após Rei e Darien nos anunciar que estavam namorando. Eles já tinham saído antes, então, eu não deveria ter ficado tão assim, pensando bem. Mas sair não queria dizer namorar, né? Agora, porém, era um namoro oficial.<p>

Grande diferença.

Deixei minha cabeça afundar até que meu queixo batesse no meu tórax e voltasse.

- Algum problema, Serena? – perguntou Lita, franzindo a testa, - Você anda meio estranha desde ontem.

- Ela está com inveja, em vez de ficar feliz que a amiga conseguiu um namorado bonitão, - respondeu a Rei em meu lugar, sentada em sua cama.

Olhei para o lugar do quarto dela em que eu costumava encontrar mangas para passar o tempo durante nossas reuniões no templo, mas não me sentia realmente a fim de fazer nada.

- Inveja é algo muito feio, viu? – Rei balançou o dedo na minha cara, como se me chamando de volta à superfície.

- Quem é que está com inveja! Desde quando eu me importo com o que aquele nojento convencido faz ou deixa de fazer? – Cruzei os braços, virando a cara para o lado.

- Meninas, não viemos aqui discutir isso... – Lua nos interrompeu, pulando na nossa frente. – Rei, tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada?

Rei suspirou e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça bem lentamente. Era visível que ela se esforçara.

- Seria muito bom sabermos alguma pista sobre o esconderijo do Negaversus... – disse Ami.

- Bem, o importante é que temos nossa ranger vermelha de volta e saudável! – Lita pôs a mão na cabeça de Rei. – Aliás, saudável e com um namorado bonitão, né? Quando é que vai nos contar os detalhes?

- Não há muito o que dizer. Depois do que aconteceu, acho que percebemos o quanto nos importávamos um com o outro e vocês sabem, he he. – Rei falou com um sorriso travesso.

- Então, é por isso que o vi procurando você naquele depósito, - comentou Lua.

- Ah é? O Darien foi até o depósito? – perguntou Rei. Então, um sorriso idiota surgiu-lhe nos lábios. – Ah, o amor! Nunca achei que alguém gostaria tanto assim de mim!

- Eu nunca entendi direito o que houve lá... Digo, a história da Rei fez mais sentido que a da Serena. – comentou Lita, levando a mão ao queixo.

- E algo que essa cabeça de vento faz tem sentido? Até o computador da Ami explodiria tentando calcular isso! – Rei deu um tapa nas costas da Lita.

Senti-me aliviada. Realmente, a coisa Darien estava ali, mas Tuxedo Mask surgiu e o mandou embora sem me mandar ficou bastante mal contada. Até aquele dia, as meninas não quiseram saber muito porque o problema era Rei ter desaparecido... O ideal era nunca mais tocar no assunto de toda forma.

No fundo, uma parte de mim queria era gritar que Darien devia era estar se sentindo culpado também por Rei haver sumido. Sim, era daí que vinha aquele amor súbito.

- Mas quem se declarou pra quem primeiro? – insistiu Lita.

- Ah... – Rei escondeu o rosto. – Na verdade, foi ele... – E começou a rir baixo.

Eu me levantei.

- Serena, a reunião ainda não acabou, - brigou Lua, pulando no meu caminho.

- Tô de saco cheio já... – respondi, continuando a sair.

- A gente chama se a Ami encontrar alguma coisa, deixa ela. – Lita fez sinal para eu ir.

- Tá certo, só não saia da área do templo! – falou a Lua, mas eu já estava fechando a porta do quarto.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_E a história continua com a explicação de como a Rei retornou e mais problemas para a Serena! Esperemos que ela consiga se entender com os próprios sentimentos, né? Comentem!_

_Agradecimentos a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu, Felipe e Miaka_ELA, poxa é sempre tão bom saber que tem alguém lendo... Você também não deixe de comentar, tá?_


	15. Promessa de uma Conversa Longa

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Promessa de uma Conversa Longa<br>**

Ao sair da casa principal, fui até um canto mais isolado. Eu conseguia ver as escadas da entrada e Nicolas varrendo os arredores, mas ficava tão no canto que ninguém devia poder me ver. Não que fosse um lugar escondido. Apenas calmo.

Inspirei o ar para sentir o cheiro que as plantas ao arredor exalavam.

E chutei a madeira de uma das partes do templo. Queria mesmo era chutar a canela daquele sujeito. Como ele ousava me enganar daquela forma, fazendo-me crer que gostava de mim e aí, no dia seguinte, aparecendo-me com uma namorada! Tinha que ser muito mau caráter mesmo para enganar o coração puro de uma ginasial.

Sem saber o que mais fazer, sentei-me no mesmo lugar cuja madeira acabara de sentar. Queria bater minha cabeça ali também. Não era para eu estar com tanta raiva. Mesmo no sonho, eu não realmente sentia nada demais por ele. Fora apenas algum tipo de animação. Né, não é sempre que alguém parece gostar de mim. E nunca alguém como ele. Por mais raiva que eu pudesse ter do Darien, ele era alto, inteligente, parecia ter dinheiro, era supereducado quando precisava e... era o Tuxedo Mask!

Isso! Era por isso que eu me sentia tão mal. Eu sempre competira com a Rei pela atenção do Tuxedo Mask. Não era à toa que eu ficaria me sentindo na fossa quando ela o conquistara bem debaixo do meu nariz. Exceto que eu não podia ficar brava, pois Rei não sabia nada daquilo. Ela se juntara ao Darien por ver nele a verdade, enquanto eu só passei a aceitá-lo quando vi com meus próprios olhos quem ele era.

Pensando assim... Rei realmente merecia muito mais ficar com o Darien. E eu nem gostava dele. Né?

Aquilo tudo me deixou com dor de cabeça.

Voltei-me para o Nicolas, que agora varria um lugar mais próximo. Devia ser bom trabalhar em um templo. E o avô da Rei era muito legal também. É... aquele ritmo da vassoura empurrando as folhas caídas me fazia relaxar mais.

Não tinha certeza de quando a sensação começara, mas foi tão persistente aquela coisa de você sentir que alguém estava do seu lado te olhando que eu virei distraída para ver o que a causava. Minha mente estava meio adormecida com o vaivém da vassoura, por isso, absorveu tudo muito mais lento do que deveria. Olhos azuis. Um sorriso abrindo. Lábios... Perto. Perto demais!

Meu corpo pulou para trás quando meus reflexos voltaram.

- Darien! – gritei em tons mais agudos que o normal.

O sorriso que ele abrira quando eu o notara virou uma gargalhada:

- Olá reação lenta. Digo, cabecinha de vento. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado no piso de madeira. – Um lugar agradável que você achou aqui.

- Como me achou?

- Não é que eu estivesse procurando, só vi uma mecha loira se sacudindo com o vento e fui ver se era o rabo de algum porquinho.

- Babaca. – Cruzei os braços.

- Mas, nossa... Eu não queria chegar tão perto, mas começou a virar um jogo de quanto eu conseguiria me aproximar até você perceber. – E gargalhou de novo.

- É um prazer lhe servir de alívio cômico. – Bufei.

Ele gargalhou mais forte.

- O que faz aqui, além de ser um pervertido?

- A Rei marcou comigo. Ela não está? – Ele olhava ao redor.

Droga, não pode conversar nem um minuto sem pensar na outra, é? Meu assunto não é interessante o bastante agora que a encontrou? Fala sério, era a primeira vez que nos víamos direito desde que minha identidade fora descoberta, fique mais um pouco para pormos isso a limpo!

- Tá no quarto, - disse em vez.

- Acho que cheguei cedo mesmo. – Ele olhou para o relógio no pulso. – Como você está?

Ah, a namoradinha tá ocupada e você vai passar tempo comigo, é?

- Normal.

- Eu sei que estou te devendo uma longa conversa... Poderíamos marcar de ir a algum café ou algo assim?

- Acho que a Rei não vai gostar nada.

- Está tudo bem. Você poderia amanhã?

- E o que vai dizer à sua namorada, hein?

Algo na expressão dele beirou a irritação. Eu estava exagerando, provavelmente. Afinal, eu dificilmente poderia ser considerada um caso em potencial para alguém como Darien, assim, tudo o que eu vinha respondendo devia lhe soar simplesmente desagradável.

- Rei não se importaria. Mas não é como se eu pudesse explicar qualquer negócio contigo, né?

- É, seria a sua identidade que estaria em jogo, - concluí. – Bem, eu posso amanhã depois da aula, - respondi, enfim.

Darien sorriu. Não havia nenhuma presunção desta vez, o que me fez lembrar um pouco do meu sonho.

- Perfeito, - disse, levantando-se. – Eu te espero na saída da escola e vamos direto de lá.

- Já vai?

- Bem, a Rei pediu para esperá-la na entrada, é melhor eu ficar por lá.

- Ah. – E o observei caminhar, passando por Nicolas e sumindo de meu campo de visão.

O próprio Nicolas parou de varrer, parecendo seguir Darien com os olhos. Foi quando ouvi Rei cumprimentar o namorado. O casal apareceu, já com os braços enlaçados enquanto Rei inclinava-se com alguma ênfase para perto de Darien. Agora ela o apresentava a Nicolas que os cumprimentava desanimado.

A expressão de Nicolas, que sempre adorara Rei sem reservas, parecia demais com a que eu própria talvez fizera no dia anterior, excluindo minha óbvia surpresa.

Droga...

Levantei-me e chutei mais uma vez a madeira, antes de ir embora dali enquanto os três conversavam entretidos.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Droga, atrasei com a publicação de novo! Sinto muito mesmo! Ao menos, aqui está. Um capítulo curto com uma Serena ainda muito confusa e deprimida. E já adianto que isso só tende a piorar por enquanto. Continuem lendo, por favor. Torçamos pela felicidade da Serena, ou um soco na cara do Darien. :D_


	16. Cake Set

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Cake Set<br>**

**-Darien-**

Escolhemos uma mesa de canto no café e nos sentamos, enquanto a garçonete nos dava a instrução de como pedir. Decidimos pelo cake set, sendo que eu pedi café e Serena um chocolate quente.

Desde que nos encontramos na frente da escola dela, Serena vinha se mantido em algo perto do total silêncio. Ainda estaria tão chocada assim com meu relacionamento com a Rei? Tentei ler sua expressão enquanto ela observava o movimento atrás do balcão. A loja estava bem cheia devido ao frio que vinha fazendo, como típico que era naquela época; assim, as moças que atendiam pareciam deslizar a cada momento pelo lugar para atender a todos de maneira satisfatória.

Como normal desses ambientes, muitos eram jovens universitários querendo um momento tranquilo para estudar com suas anotações ou mesmo computadores portáteis. E havia o grupo de amigas que acabara de sair do colégio e procurava um lugar para se socializarem entre si. Algumas senhoras, donas de casa sentavam-se em duplas ou trios. Por fim, havia os casais. Não importava quando os via, minha mente chamava qualquer desses casais de namorados automaticamente, apesar de eu ter bem na minha mesa uma exceção àquilo.

Enquanto eu pensava assim, a garçonete retornou com nossos pedidos. Agradeci e tomei um gole de meu café, que entrou pela minha garganta sendo muito bem-vindo no frio que fazia do lado de fora. Esperar na frente de um colégio uma menina que sempre tinha que ficar depois da aula por algum castigo ou coisa assim parecia fazer a sensação térmica ser mais cruel que o normal. Aqueci minhas mãos na xícara assim que a pus na mesa, e me voltei para Serena.

Seu olhar estava fixo em mim. Tanto que senti meu rosto queimando, apesar de ele ainda estar gelado do frio.

- Algum problema? – perguntei, voltando a olhar para o meu café, enquanto minhas mãos na xícara a balançavam um pouco para formar pequenas ondas.

- Bem, você me chamou para conversar. Não era para já estarmos começando? – Serena já estava comendo o bolo, deixando o chocolate quente para um lado da mesa.

- Ah... Ah. Sim. Temos que conversar.

Tanto tempo que ela ficara em silêncio me fizera esquecer do dia anterior. Daquela forma ríspida com que ela voltara a falar comigo. Fora tão fácil me acostumar com o passo à frente que nosso relacionamento dera desde que o mal entendi sobre Rei fora esclarecido, minha mente não queria se adaptar àquele retrocesso.

O fato de ela não conseguir apontar o dedo exatamente para sua causa contava em muito para isso, claro.

- Darien, que há? Dá pra ir rápido? – Percebi que ela já havia terminado o bolo.

- Quer mais um bolo? Ou prefere outro set? – perguntei, antes de mais nada.

- Quero terminar logo com isto.

- Ah.

- Bê, cê, dê... Eu sei o alfabeto. Só não sei mais o que estou fazendo aqui. – Ela apoiou as mãos na mesa.

No mesmo momento, pus uma das minhas em cima da dela e segurei forte, sem pensar muito:

- Espera. Não vá. Sinto muito.

- Eu só estava me ajeitando. – Serena virou o rosto, enquanto tirava a mão rapidamente de baixo da minha. Ela mentira.

- Caso esteja se perguntando, o cetro lunar meio que entregou tudo. – Optei por ir direto ao assunto, antes que da próxima vez ela se fosse mesmo. – Por isso decidi que deveríamos ficar mias próximos. Mas eu não queria que houvesse sobre você qualquer pressão de se dar bem comigo, ou medo de eu acabar revelando seu segredo quando você me tratasse mal. Pensando bem, agora que vejo, você não tem medo nenhum, né?

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-me com Sr desafiador.

- Não... Não. – corrigi-me rapidamente. E tomei mais um gole do café.

- E quando pretendia me dizer que sabia?

- Eu não sei... – respondi sinceramente, levando meu primeiro pedaço de bolo à boca. Tomei outro gole para fazer aquele açucara sumir.

Ouvi-a suspirar. Em seguida, Serena pôs a xícara já vazia na mesa. Meu tempo estava no fim e o que eu conseguira com aquilo além de um longo momento embaraçoso?

- A Rei sabe? – perguntou-me. – Que você sabe de mim.

- Não, - respondi sinceramente.

- E por quanto tempo você pretende manter esse segredo da sua namorada?

- Não irei contar, prometo.

Ela me respondeu como se não acreditasse.

- E mais uma coisa, - disse apressado, com medo de que no próximo segundo ela saísse juntando suas coisas. – Ainda estou te devendo uma. Acho que depois daquele dia, até diria que estou te devendo duas. Você realmente me salvou. Obrigado.

- As meninas chegaram um segundo depois, de toda forma. – Sua bochecha ficou vermelha, por mais que ela tentasse desviar o olhar do meu para que eu não percebesse sua falta de jeito.

- Quero saber como posso compensar por tudo, Serena. – Estendi minha mão para um aperto. – Gostaria muito que fôssemos bons parceiros de agora em diante.

Serena ficou olhando para a minha mão e mordendo o lábio inferior como se ali estivesse alguma cobra venenosa pronta para lhe dar o bote.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ela recolheu seu casaco, bolsa e cachecol. – A minha mãe falou que precisava que eu comprasse sal. Para a janta. Ou não jantaríamos. E já está ficando tarde. Eu não poderia ficar sem janta, né? Dê lembranças minha à Rei. E pare de levar outras garotas para cafés, a Rei ia ficar muito brava, né? Tchau.

E ela sumiu da minha vista, antes de qualquer coisa.

Olhei para o bolo quase inteiro na minha mesa. Peguei o papel com a conta e me dirigi ao caixa para pagar.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Oooh, essa cena me deu um desespero enquanto escrevia, não sei se vocês conseguiram sentir isso também. _

_Bem, no próximo capítulo encerrarei a quarta parte e já aviso que a quinta parte será a penúltima :D Viu? Esta fic está sendo quase indolor, nada de ficar um ano pra lançar e tudo o mais -_- Continuarei persistindo aqui, continuem comentando. Juro que eu sou danada é pra esquecer de publicar - Então, comentem sempre pra eu sempre lembrar :p_

_Muitos agradecimentos a todos os que comentaram, principalmente pra Kurai Kiryu e pra Timbi. Morro de rir com os comentários de vocês! Aliás, deixo aqui um pedido pra dona Kurai Kiryu terminar a fic encalhada dela! Já sobre mandar a Lua pastar... acho que gatos não pastam, mas pode deixar que a segunda parte meio que acontecerá de alguma forma em um dos próximos capítulos :X_

_A gente se vê no próximo capítulo que aparecerá aí em breve, continuem lendo! E os que não comentam: COMENTEM! Até mais :D_

_Ah, antes um aviso: se algum dia abrirem um capítulo e não entenderem nadinha do que tá acontecendo, mandem uma review ou uma PM ou um sinal de fumaça. Explico: hoje quase que postei o capítulo de outra fic aqui ¬¬ Aliás, eu já fiz a proeza de postar um capítulo desta fic em outra, então não é inédito, mas esse erro foi fácil de notar, pois só me enganei de arquivo no ffnet. O problema é que eu ia colar no editor o trecho de outra fic de Sailor Moon e nunca perceberia... Não se acanhem se isso acontecer, não foram vocês que dormiram num trecho da história ¬¬  
><em>


	17. Raiva e Lágrimas

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Raiva e Lágrimas<br>**

**-Serena-**

Estávamos em um confronto contra um monstro que atacara a área comercial da cidade. E o resultado não poderia ser pior para mim. Eu parecia estar servindo de bode expiatório de todos os ataques. Mesmo quando eu fugia, acabava errando a direção e indo justo para o meio de tudo. Aquele meu jeito atrapalhou em muito as meninas, principalmente se pensarmos que aquela era a primeira luta desde o retorno da Rei que nem estava na sua melhor forma. Mas, pensando bem, eu é que parecia a desnutrida do grupo.

Aquele meu eu desajeitado não estava perto do meu normal. Por mais que eu já tivesse entrado no caminho das outras, eu podia muito melhor que aquilo que estava demonstrando no momento. Na verdade, eu estava tão mal por ali que todas ficariam melhor se eu não tivesse ido lutar daquela vez. Isto foi o que Rei me gritou. Só que, no instante seguinte, antes que eu conseguisse sumir da vista de todos, o ataque do inimigo veio na potência máxima em nossa direção.

Foi quando Tuxedo Mask surgiu e me carregou para longe do perigo. Ele me salvou como sempre fizera antes, com um estilo que invejaria qualquer artista. O que era engraçado, nunca havia considerado Darien uma pessoa com estilo, como sempre achara de Tuxedo Mask. Seria algum poder que ele adquiria com aquele smoking? Eu tava precisando de um daqueles, então.

Após este pensamento, eu o empurrei para longe de meu corpo. Fui tão brusca que aquilo me fizera perder o equilíbrio e ir de bumbum no chão. Tuxedo Mask ainda me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas eu virei o rosto:

- É melhor voltar pra lá e ver se a sua namorada está bem.

- Ela não ficaria com ciúmes disso.

- Sei, ela não sabe e etc, mas ainda é sua namorada. Vá lá! – Apontei na direção do monstro e cruzei meus braços.

- E você vai ficar bem? – Percebi a máscara por cima de seus olhos se levantar, ele devia estar franzindo a testa.

Seus olhos deviam estar olhando direto para uma das queimaduras feitas pelo monstro mais cedo. Mas não ardia nem nada, eu estava fora de mim demais para sentir qualquer machucado.

- Pode deixar, já estou indo embora. Sailor Mars tem razão, eu só atrapalho ficando aqui. Já tinha notado isso por mim mesma... – Fui diminuindo minha voz enquanto falava e talvez ele sequer houvesse ouvido a última frase. Aquilo valia mais para mim mesma, de toda forma.

Sentia-me como se estivesse juntando meus cacos quando decidi me levantar daquele chão. Desci do prédio para onde fora levada e cancelei minha transformação, passando a caminhar lentamente para casa.

Bem, eu tinha razão para ficar brava com ele, apesar de ele ter acabado de me salvar.

De fato, dois dias atrás eu fora grossa demais durante o café. Em pensar que era ele quem estava pagando e ficara subentendido que eu poderia ter pedido quantos bolos quisesse. E todos pareciam tão bonitos! E o meu estava delicioso também. Eu, que achava que não teria vontade de comer enquanto olhava para o namorado de minha amiga à minha frente, engolira a fatia em segundos.

E eu também já não havia sido uma flor quando conversáramos no templo. Era incrível que ele ainda tentasse falar comigo depois de tantas patadas que vinha lhe dando graças à minha dificuldade em aceitar seu relacionamento com a Rei.

Por outro lado, ele precisava ter salvado justo a mim quando nós duas estávamos para receber o mesmo impacto? Daquele prédio podíamos ver que Rei ficara bem, mas Darien não podia ter calculado isso naquele momento. Era escolher uma. E ele me escolhera. Aquela que não era a namorada dele. Não havia nem a desculpa de ele não saber quem a Sailor Mars realmente era. Se as palavras dele foram dúbias durante nosso café, hoje sua reação às minhas palavras deixara claro que ele tinha conhecimento de quem a Rei era.

Pensar assim aumentava minha raiva dele. Ou ele continuava a agir como se me considerasse alguém especial, até mais que a própria namorada; ou, o mais provável: ele sabia que eu era a que tinha menos chance de desviar ali. Não era nem um cálculo, pois fora tudo rápido demais, Darien simplesmente sabia que eu era o elo fraco. Conhecimento comum.

E eu o odiava ainda mais por isso. Ainda que fosse apenas uma conclusão minha sem qualquer comprovação.

Não... Minha raiva vinha porque em vez de ele deixar para lá o que quer que vínhamos tendo, a verdade era que Darien parecia estar alimentando cada vez mais. Conscientemente, ou não, ele estava começando a me fazer sofrer.

Mas aquela dor que eu começava a sentir, a ponto de parecer que havia um bolo na minha garganta que não queria nem subir nem descer, aquela dor era apenas da queimadura.

Agora que o calor da batalha se fora e minha casa já até estava no meu campo de visão, eu percebia que além dos machucados de sempre, havia um círculo vermelho-amarelado no meio da batata da minha perna. Que doía muito. Lágrimas subiram aos meus olhos e usei minhas últimas energias para abrir a porta de casa e gritar pela minha mãe.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Este capítulo encerra a quarta parte, faltam só mais duas pro final da história! E como assim, o que o Darien anda tentando fazer? Pobre Serena, ela não parece mais estar aguentando essa situação, né? Só mais um pouco, Serena, e você poderá ter o seu Darien. Quem sabe, ho ho.

Aliás, não sei se já comentei aqui, mas aproveitando o ânimo que esta história me deu, estou trabalhando em uma nova história de Sailor Moon, uma realidade alternativa no estilo de Sem Voz Peço, por Seu Calor. Pela primeira vez irei usar o Seiya em uma fic de Sailor Moon, mas o foco ainda será o anime clássico, acho que o Seiya na verdade é o único personagem por enquanto que saiu dessa linha e não, não será um Serena/Seiya, eu não conseguiria pôr o Darien pra escanteio :( Mas bem, toquei no assunto porque estou procurando um par pro Neflite entre as meninas e fiquei em dúvida entre Mina, Ami e Rei. Li que a intenção da Naoko era de pô-lo com a Lita, mas essa meio que tá fora do páreo no meu roteiro, infelizmente. Por isso, pergunto a vocês quem vocês acham que mais combinaria com o Neflite, rs.

Talvez em algum próximo capítulo eu dê mais detalhes desta fic! Mais um detalhe é que estou considerando adotar os nomes originais. O que já escrevi tá tudo com os nome da dublagem porque é sério... não consigo pensar em Usagi/Mamoru, se penso assim lembro do live action, do manga, mas não dos meus personagens, entendem? Mas desde que comecei esta fic aqui publicada venho reconsiderando essa posição, querendo fazer um esforço mais. Alguém tem alguma opinião? rs.

Por fim, terminei a reformatação das minhas fics no Olho Azul e agora comecei a preparar a parte de hospedagem de fics de outros autores. Quem tiver interessado, mandem-me um e-mail se souberem o endereço ou uma PM, pretendo aceitar de tudo, incluindo histórias originais. É um arquivo pequeno, com quase nenhuma visita, mas né, isso pode mudar aos poucos. Não é nenhuma rebelião ao ffnet, mas apenas uma vontade de reviver um pouco o Olho Azul.

Falei mais que escrevi de fic, não foi *vergonha* Até a próxima, rs.


	18. Mais Sonhos, Mais Confusão

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – Mais Sonhos, Mais Confusão<strong>

_Nós conversamos em um sonho_  
><em>E eu me preocupo um pouco, só um pouco, com como continuaria.<em>

_Digo, se isso for um sonho real_  
><em>Então, com certeza, com toda certeza, virá.<em>  
><em>Com certeza, você virá.<strong><br>**_**(Masayume - Aa!)**

Naquela noite, eu custara a dormir, deitada em minha cama ainda consciente das queimaduras que estavam pelo meu corpo.

Eu nunca preocupava minha mãe quando me machucava muito. Se fosse tão exposto assim, havia vezes em que eu até ficava na casa de alguma das meninas durante a noite, já que no dia seguinte eu normalmente estaria quase curada. Por isso, foi um susto para minha mãe me ver naquele estado. Não precisei mentir muito, disse que havia me envolvido no ataque que ocorrera no centro, àquela hora tudo já estava na televisão. Ela me perguntou por que não fui ao hospital e respondi que não queria ir. Normal, alguém fazer de tudo para evitar agulhadas, certo?

Mas talvez eu devesse ter ido. Receber algum remédio para aquela dor e, de quebra me dopar com ele.

Fiquei olhando por horas para o teto, apenas cochilando de vez em quando, ou assim achava que estava fazendo. Não tinha certeza. Lua deitou-se no meu estômago, como se tentando me passar alguma força, mas logo ela dormiu, deixando-me só no limbo da insônia.

Eu não tinha certeza de quando começou. Quando meus pensamentos haviam virado um filme na frente de meus olhos. Mas, quando dei por mim, meus olhos estavam fixos no bolo que Darien havia pedido no dia em que nos encontráramos.

Ele me falava alguma coisa, enquanto tomava sua xícara de café preto, bem amargo, e eu só olhava aquele bolo. Nossa conversa não era importante, de qualquer forma. Nós só a estávamos alargando para termos uma desculpa de passarmos tempo juntos. Sempre fora assim. Darien sem coragem de dizer o que sentia por mim e eu sem coragem de dizer que correspondia. Afinal, como corresponder a algo que você nem sabia que existia?

Sim, naquele sonho, diferente do anterior em que eu ficava em dúvida e apenas aceitaria tentar se ele propusesse algo, a verdade era que eu gostava muito do Darien desde que percebera os sentimentos dele com relação a mim. E me sentia sem graça por causa disso. Como gostar de alguém só porque aquela pessoa gostava de você? Como dizer isso àquela pessoa sem parecer estranha?

Mas era como se eu ouvisse os pensamentos dele naquele sonho. Enquanto via Darien pegar o pequeno garfo relutantemente e pô-lo de maneira delicada para cortar um pedacinho do bolo, eu sabia o passava por sua cabeça. Que ele não gostava muito de doce, que só pedira o bolo para me acompanhar, já que sabia que eu gostava muito. E que, no fundo, ele ainda tinha esperanças de oferecer passá-lo para mim, para que eu ficasse feliz com aquele gesto.

E eu sorria no sonho como uma tola enquanto olhava o pequeno pedaço em cima do pequeno garfo indo até a boca de Darien, que também estava pequena tentando ao máximo recusar aquela bomba de açúcar. Sorria tanto com a cena que minhas bochechas já até estavam doloridas.

Já com meu bolo e chocolate quente terminados, pus os cotovelos na mesa, entrelacei os dedos e apoiei ali minha cabeça. Queria deixar bem claro para Darien que eu o estava olhando. Queria que ele percebesse que estava tudo bem se declarar para mim. Ou, ao menos, me dar o resto do bolo que ele não pretendera comer desde o início.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele sem jeito, olhando para si mesmo. – Caiu alguma coisa em mim?

- Não só estava imaginando que o bolo parecia bom, - menti, com um sorriso.

- Ah. – Ele olhou para o bolo, enquanto pensava no desperdício que era ele ter que comer aquilo como eu parecia querê-lo muito mais.

- E está bom?

- Ah, tá sim... – Ele voltou de novo os olhos para o bolo. Agora, ele o vira como se fosse seu inimigo. Darien pegou o garfo e partiu outro pedaço, levantando-o lentamente na vertical: - Quer experimentar?

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Era tão óbvio o quanto eu gostava dele, como Darien não percebia e dizia logo? Mas aquele clima também estava bom. Não importavam as palavras... Darien, naquele momento, estava ali comigo.

Fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Darien me sorriu e pôs o garfo perto dos meus lábios, fazendo um gesto que eu experimentasse. Lentamente, saboreando o ar ao redor de sua mão que segurava o garfo, abri minha boca e puxei o bolo com os lábios. Morria de medo que ele caísse em mim durante aquele movimento, considerando que eu era uma desastrada de primeira. Mas logo eu já podia sentir o doce em minha língua.

Darien afastou o garfo, descansando-o no prato de bolo:

- E aí? – Sua bochecha tinha um rubro bem leve, enquanto perguntava. Ele estava se sentindo envergonhado daquilo que acabara de fazer, mas não queria admitir o quão inapropriado fora oferecer-me do próprio garfo.

- Muito bom mesmo! – disse, sem mentir. Era o melhor bolo que já comera na vida. Afinal, aquele acabara de ser um beijo indireto, né?

Talvez, muito em breve, eu poderia saber enfim como seria o beijo de verdade, bem nos lábios de Darien. Teria gosto de chocolate? Café? Minhas bochechas deviam estar roxas de tão vermelhas que as deixara. E elas doíam... porque eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Eu estava simplesmente muito...

* * *

><p>Minha mãe me acordou para ir para a escola. Que eu já estava quase atrasada de tanto que ela me chamara.<p>

Suspirei em minha cama. Desde o início eu já sabia que não passava de um sonho. Ainda assim, queria continuar lá, sem pensar na realidade. Não havia nenhum tipo de romance que ligasse Darien e eu. Nem mesmo um platônico ou não correspondido. Todos aqueles sentimentos eram exclusivos do mundo dos sonhos.

Aquela tristeza que eu sentia agora era apenas o tédio de ter que enfrentar mais um dia de aula, junto a algum vestígio de toda aquela alegria que eu estava sentindo no meu encontro de sonhos junto com Darien. Logo que eu lavasse bem o rosto, tudo aquilo teria que sumir.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Muito obrigada à Kurai Kiryuu pelo input sobre a questão na minha nova fic! Novas opiniões são bem-vindas ainda, mas deu pra eu me tranquilizar um pouco já. Aliás, tô devendo resposta à PM mais recente, mas hoje acho que não vou conseguir (atualizando o capítulo com pressa).

Aqui eu inauguro a penúltima parte desta fic, então vocês notem que ela tá acabando mesmo! E como já caí na tentação e pus Hello! Project, continuei com Aa! :D

Só lembrando que voltei a aceitar hospedagem de fics no meu site, Olho Azul. Quem tiver interessado, mandem-me um e-mail se souberem o endereço ou uma PM, pretendo aceitar de tudo, incluindo histórias originais. É um arquivo pequeno, com quase nenhuma visita, mas né, isso pode mudar aos poucos. Não é nenhuma rebelião ao ffnet, mas apenas uma vontade de reviver um pouco o Olho Azul.

Até mais, quando eu não tarei com sono e com pressa de sair. Só com sono, XD


	19. O Amor de Rei

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – O Amor de Rei<strong>

Cheguei ao salão de jogos. Hoje Andrew estava ali e me recebeu com um sorriso largo como sempre:

- Chegou cedo hoje. E a aula? – perguntou.

- Eu não estava me sentindo bem, então a enfermeira me liberou logo depois do almoço.

- A ideia não era você ir pra casa, então? – A preocupação em seu tom de voz estava evidente. – Ainda mais com esse machucado aí na perna.

Olhei para o que restava da queimadura de ontem, apenas uma mancha acinzentada disforme. Ri-me um pouco:

- Não estou tão mal assim. – E estiquei uma nota. – Nada que jogar até de noite não faça passar!

- Se esse for seu remédio, vai que será por minha conta. – Ele piscou com um olho. – Jogue o que quiser! E quando quiser conversar, estarei aqui.

- Andrew... – E o abracei por cima do balcão.

- É pra isso que irmãos mais velhos servem, né?

Assenti com ênfase e saí correndo até meu jogo favorito: o mais novo da Sailor-V.

Enquanto apertava os botões para dar golpes nos monstros que surgissem, senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrima. Droga, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não gostava do Darien. Eu mal o suportava até umas semanas antes. Essa coisa toda só começara porque a Rei o chamara para namorar.

Bastava. Não fazia qualquer sentido chorar. Tudo não passara de um sonho e um dia eu também encontraria um cara tão legal quanto o Darien, que também gostaria de mim. Ainda que meus sentimentos por ele fossem verdadeiros de alguma forma, Darien era o namorado da minha amiga. De jeito nenhum que isso mudaria.

Voltei a matar monstros. Perdi mais vezes e mais rápido que de costume, mas continuei a insistir.

* * *

><p>Era mais um dia de reunião na casa da Rei, como de costume. Fazia já umas duas semanas desde que ela voltara e aos poucos eu conseguira pôr minha mente em ordem. Talvez, houvesse sido apenas o choque. Uma parte de mim ainda apontava que os sonhos com Darien vieram antes daquele namoro, mas fora só depois que eu pirara, certo?<p>

Olhei para minhas unhas, já era hora de cortá-las. E depois dali, eu ainda queria ir comprar um creme novo para o rosto que todos estavam usando. O inverno estava especialmente seco naquele ano, então, faria bem usar alguma coisa a mais. Não era bem um creme, e sim uma máscara e a pele ficava uma maravilha depois de usá-la. O melhor, o pacotinho era menos de cem ienes! Nem na loja de cem ienes vendiam algo tão barato!

- Serena, o que acha? – A voz da Rei entrou em meus ouvidos como se fosse o rufar de algum tambor, ou o toque de algum relógio.

- Do quê? – perguntei distraída, meus olhos ainda estavam nas minhas unhas levemente maiores que de costume.

- De irmos àquele depósito investigar melhor, - explicou Lita.

- Lá não é super longe? E a gente já não ficou horas rodando aquilo ali...? Até o Darien andou por ali. Não vejo pra que perder tempo de novo. – Cruzei as pernas na cama da Rei, puxando um de seus mangas da pilha de recentes.

- Ei, eu ainda nem li esse! – Rei puxou de mim o livro.

- Mas você não ia ler agora! – Eu puxei de volta e assim continuamos enquanto falávamos.

- Fui eu que comprei, vá comprar o seu.

- Você não tem namorado agora? Vá passar tempo com ele e deixe os mangas comigo.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra!

- Meninas, calma... – Lita pôs a mão no meio de nós. – Estamos no meio de uma reunião importante, né?

Rei aproveitou a distração para puxar definitivamente o livro de mim e escondê-lo.

- Isso não é justo, por que você sempre quer tudo! – gritei e saí do quarto batendo a porta.

Poxa, era só um manga, ela não precisava ter ficado tão possessiva. Eu quase sempre me lembrava de devolver o que pegasse e quase sempre devolvia em boas condições. Menina mimada...

Cruzei os braços e fui para meu novo ponto favorito no templo.

Não estava esperando nenhuma repetição do dia anterior, quando Darien viera e marcou uma espécie de encontro comigo. Nem tínhamos mais nada a nos falarmos. Ficara subentendido que um respeitaria o segredo do outro e pronto. Desde aquele dia apenas nos cumprimentáramos, afinal, eu sempre o via pela rua agarrado à Rei. Parecia até que um deles estava quase caindo numa areia movediça de tanto que um braço segurava o outro... Desnecessário.

Agora, em que estava pensando antes, devia ser importante... Ah, minhas unhas. Precisava cortá-las assim que chegasse em casa. E no caminho iria comprar uma daquelas máscaras.

Então, percebi que as meninas haviam encerrado a reunião e se despediam da Rei para ir embora. Eu faria um pouco mais de tempo, olhando a paisagem, para não acabarmos nos encontrando pelo caminho.

É... Eu andava bem distante de todas desde que descobrira a identidade de Tuxedo Mask. Mas... era como se eu não pertencesse mais... Os problemas na minha cabeça haviam se tornado muito diferentes daqueles que importavam às meninas.

Enquanto eu pensava assim, percebi que Nicolas se aproximara da Rei, que ainda acenava para se despedir da Ami e da Lita. Percebi como Rei mudara de repente, parecendo mais feliz que de costume. E ria um pouco mais que o necessário para o que Nicolas estava lhe dizendo. Não que eu conseguisse ouvir direito de onde eu estava o que ele estava falando com aquela voz rouca, mas as respostas da Rei estavam tão agudas que chegavam perfeitamente a mim, como se gritadas para dentro do meu ouvido.

Aquilo... Comecei a segurar o riso, tampando com minha mão a boca. Meu corpo tremeu um pouco de euforia. O que eu via era uma imagem bastante óbvia. Eu sempre desconfiara de algo, mas ultimamente andara tão entretida com descobrir meus sentimentos que não ligara muito para o que ocorria ao meu redor.

Mas aquilo era evidente demais!

Continuei tampando a boca, abafando minhas gargalhadas até os dois seguirem caminhos diferentes e eu poder dar o fora do templo. Assim que desci a metade das escadas, deixei-me rir alto.

Era incrível demais! Rei havia se apaixonado por Nicolas!

A forma como sua bochecha estava vermelha. Como seu assunto não tinha muito nexo. Como seu riso ficava nervoso! Era o amor! Ah, o amor!

Ri mais algumas vezes, mesmo depois de chegar de volta à rua principal. E dali comecei a imaginar qual seria o valor da minha descoberta. E como a Serena cupido poderia intervir para ajudar os dois pombinhos, era claro. Eu tinha que intervir! Do jeito que os dois eram bobos, o amor deles poderia continuar platônico para todo o sempre. Rei se casaria com alguém, Nicolas também ia acabar achando alguma esposa, e pronto. Final tristíssimo.

Espera... Rei se casaria com alguém? Tampei de novo a boca, desta vez para segurar um grito de espanto de sair pelos ares.

Rei **estava** namorando alguém. Darien! Mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela gostava do Nicolas. Então, qual era a dela? Ela nos dissera que quando voltou do sequestro havia percebido o quão intenso era seu sentimento por Darien... Ela dissera que gostava dele, né?

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Sem notas hoje, ando escrevendo demais, rs. Mas um fato interessante aconteceu hoje... em vez de eu escrever minha mais nova fic de Sailor Moon, um universo alternativo que contará com a participação inusitada do Seiya (propaganda xDD), eu me peguei assistindo uma palestra de Direito no Youtube. Ironias da vida, primeira vez que troco fics por estudo sem qualquer outra razão. Mas deve ser a última também, hi hi hi._

_Comentários, sugestões etcs são todos bem-vindos, deixem uma review! É sério, qualquer review conta. :)_


	20. Máscaras

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – Máscaras<strong>

Rei mentira por quê? Talvez... ela realmente gostasse dos dois e havia escolhido logo o mais difícil, já que o Nicolas vivia em seu templo, já estava sempre ali. O que ela perderia mais fácil era o Darien mesmo. Ai, não fazia muito sentido. Não era possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Um daqueles sentimentos devia ser falso.

Pus-me a pensar no que acabara de ver. Na forma como Rei parecia estranhamente animada. E lembrei-me de todas as vezes que vira Darien e ela juntos como namorados. Juntei as duas imagens. Comparei as duas formas de Rei se comportar com cada um deles.

E não sabia dizer se gostava ou odiava a conclusão a que havia chegado, apenas que era melhor eu parar de pensar naquilo e fazer o que eu precisava fazer antes de ir para casa cortar minhas unhas. Comprar a máscara para o meu rosto. Sim, faria melhor para mim.

No final das contas, eu já havia concluído que meus sentimentos pelo Darien não passavam de mais uma trapalhada da minha cabeça. Eu não era das mais brilhantes, então, um sonho fora capaz de dar um nó até no que eu sentia, misturando meu encantamento por Tuxedo Mask com minha recém-descoberta admiração por sua identidade secreta, Darien Chiba. Que tonta que fui... Não mais: Darien era apenas um conhecido, que se transformava em Tuxedo Mask e me salvava quando necessário.

E o namorado da Rei. Não importava o que Rei sentisse por ele ou por outro, Darien era seu namorado. Um título oficial. E o melhor para mim era comprar logo minha máscara em vez de querer atrapalhar os planos da minha amiga. Podíamos nos dar mal, mas Rei ainda era querida demais para mim. O melhor seria não intervir... Certo?

Bem, eu pensaria mais tarde. Olhei para a cesta no lado de fora de uma farmácia e passei a mão, contemplando todas as essências das máscaras para o rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>-Darien-<strong>

Havia acabado de sair da faculdade e entrei em uma rua comercial para ver as promoções. Nem podia acreditar que dezembro já estava no fim e que as lojas já vendiam sacolas surpresa. Contemplei uma de dez mil ienes. Eu nunca fora de comprar essas coisas e nem conhecia que loja era aquela, mas minha vida andava mesmo de cabeça para baixo já fazia um tempo. O inverno naquele ano parecia haver começado junto com o outono então não faria mal comprar uns casacos extras ou o que fosse que viesse naquelas sacolas.

Foi quando decidi entrar na loja cujo estilo de roupa mais parecia combinar com o meu que eu percebi um par de mechas voando e passando por mim.

Serena parara na frente de uma farmácia revirava um cesto de produtos. Quando me aproximei, percebi que se tratava de máscaras para o rosto, e o hábito falou mais alto:

- Acho que isso não dá mais jeito, não. Depois não vá reclamar com o vendedor. – Ri em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que me arrependia da implicância. Algo me dizia que o que antes não representava nada, agora aquilo era passar algum limite imaginário.

Bem, o olhar que Serena lançou para mim logo em seguida também me disse a mesma coisa, que não era meu lugar lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, enquanto segurava o pacote da máscara nas mãos, como se eu estivesse ameaçando tomá-lo.

- Isto ainda é uma rua pública, - apontei para a rua comercial onde estávamos.

- Você devia era estar com a sua namorada.

- Não precisamos ficar juntos a cada momento... – Passei a mão pelas máscaras distraído, lendo a essência de cada uma. – Aliás, faz tempo que não nos vemos assim, né?

- A gente se viu anteontem. Quando você estava com a Rei. Aliás, andamos nos vendo bem mais que antes, mas claro que você deve estar tão cego de amor que nem percebeu.

- Eu quis dizer ao acaso, andando pela rua. Antes parecia que a cada momento que eu virasse a esquina, um sapato me acertaria a cabeça. – Ri-me com a lembrança do evento. – Até na biblioteca já nos vimos, né? Um dos lugares que eu sempre imaginei serem seguros contra Cabecinha de Vento.

- Não tem graça alguma. – Ela me virou as costas e caminhou para o caixa.

Não importava como eu visse, nossa relação estava muito estranha. Eu usara todo meu padrão de comportamento com ela e cada palavra saíra desajeitada e até por vezes indesejada. Em vez de Serena sair gritando ofensas para mim, ela só me dera as costas.

O que mudara? Teria sido meu relacionamento com a Rei?

Avistei Serena saindo da farmácia pela outra porta. Era clara sua tentativa de me evitar, mas eu não conseguia não ir atrás dela.

- Está brava comigo?

- Quem não estaria? Você me ofendeu há pouco.

- Desculpa.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão assustada. Ei, eu dava a entender que era tão orgulhoso que um pedido de desculpas causaria aquilo?

- Apenas cuide bem da Rei, - disse ela de repente. – Ou vai perdê-la.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas:

- O que a Rei tem a ver com você estar brava comigo? Eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Pois então abra o olho. Esse romance de vocês anda frio demais, se quiser minha opinião. Desde quando um cara comprometido vai com a amiga da namorada sozinho a um café?

Bingo. Não que eu pudesse dar à Serena o prazer de mostrar como ela estava certa.

- Você, sendo a amiga em questão, sabe bem que não houve qualquer intenção maliciosa, - respondi no lugar de qualquer outra coisa.

- Você que pensa, - ouvi-a dizer para dentro.

Mas poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa. Bem, deve ter sido outra coisa.

- O que disse? – perguntei curioso.

Minha audição estava me pregando mais uma peça, como naquele dia em que fora a um depósito achando que receberia alguma declaração de amor.

Percebi Serena se debater um pouco antes de me dar uma resposta:

- Hoje, vi a Rei com o Nicolas.

- Nicolas? Quem é? – O que ela queria dizer? E como eu deveria reagir quando alguém me diz tal coisa de minha namorada?

- Não acredito que não o conhece! Ele estava no outro dia com a Rei, no templo. Nicolas trabalha lá.

Lembrei-me do rapaz que auxiliava o avô de Rei nas tarefas. Então algumas coisas fizeram sentido.

- Então, Nicolas e Rei estão juntos? – perguntei distraído.

- Não acredito que é assim que você me vê. – E me jogou algo no rosto antes de sair como antigamente ela sairia logo no início de nossas topadas pelas esquinas.

Olhei para o chão e peguei o que me atingira. A tal máscara que ela havia comprado. Não era para significar nada, mas não pude deixar de perceber que entre mais de trinta, Serena havia escolhido a de essência de rosas.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Mais um capítulo novo, apesar de o site estar sendo mais temperamental comigo que a Rei. Se a Mariana não tivesse me mandado e-mail junto com a review dela, achoq ue eu não perceberia que a havia recebido! (Agora tô que nem doida de olho nos números de reviews, rs.)_

_Aliás, aproveito a oportunidade para agradecer todo mundo que vem enviado comentários: Kurai Kiryu (acredita que até hoje ainda tenho que checar a ortografia do seu nick?), Timbi, Mariana e outros, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Adoro essa troca de ideias, mas quem quiser mandar comentários e não sabe o que falar, aceito até um "li" (principalmente agora que o site parou de contar as visualizações da minha fic ¬¬), vão em frente e deixem a review. _

_Até o próximo capítulo :D  
><em>


	21. Peças

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – Peças<strong>

**-Serena-**

Naquele dia, corri tanto de Darien que custei a me reencontrar para poder ir para minha casa.

No dia seguinte, decidi nem ir à escola. Em compensação, estava com uma febre tão forte que na verdade fora minha mãe que me pedira para ficar em casa.

O que havia comigo? Quando eu estava me recompondo, bastara um simples encontro pela rua para me jogar de volta àquele estado? E a forma como falara sobre a Rei era imperdoável.

Deitada na minha cama, olhei para o teto por um longo período. Minha mãe me trouxera o almoço e eu o engoli em segundos, estava faminta. Não queria admitir para mim mesma, mas por mais estranhas que fossem minhas razoas, a verdade era que eu talvez gostasse um pouco do Darien. Somente isso perdoaria a forma como impliquei que Rei o estivesse traindo. Puros ciúmes. Vontade de vê-los terminados.

Não que alguém como Darien algum dia fosse me considerar. Mesmo a Rei parecia uma garota muito abaixo do que deveria ser o padrão dele, imagine eu. Só uma boba como eu para literalmente sonhar que era possível ter algo com Darien. O problema estava longe de ser o fato de ele ter namorada...

No momento em que pensava isso, ouvi meu comunicador tocar. Olhei para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira e já passavam das quatro; eu tinha me esquecido de alguma reunião após a aula? Aí lembrei que nem ficara até o final da última para saber quando seria a próxima.

Vagarosamente, estiquei o braço até o aparelho e o abri para ser quase cegada pela luminosidade da tela, onde o rosto de Ami olhava para mim:

- Serena, há um monstro atacando o templo da Rei, precisamos que venha logo! – disse, antes de desligar.

Eu mal tivera tempo de responder que estava doente. Mas, pensando bem, a febre fora apenas de manhã. E era o templo da Rei que o lugar atacado agora. E se o vovô se machucasse? Ou até o Nicolas? Não me perdoaria ficar apenas na cama deitada sem fazer nada para proteger essas pessoas tão queridas da Rei; principalmente quando eu já fizera tanto mal a ela no dia anterior.

Jogando minha mão no ar, gritei as palavras que me transformariam em Sailor Moon, antes de seguir para o templo Hikawa.

* * *

><p>Quando cheguei ao templo, contemplei a cena antes de me apresentar. Sailor Mercury e Sailor Jupiter estavam como escudos humanos, na frente de uma Rei sem transformação e um Nicolas bastante assustados. Logo ali, um monstro maior que o normal gritava, soltando um golpe atrás do outro e um general do Negaversus observava tudo de camarote, enquanto sentado em cima de uma das construções do templo, onde os papéis com as sortes eram vendidos.<p>

Pulei bem no meio entre minhas amigas e os monstros e lancei minha tiara lunar. Para minha surpresa, ele a fez em vários pedaços.

- Sailor Moon! – gritou Rei.

- Está tudo bem! – menti, sem saber se quando eu me transformasse de novo, se a tiara voltaria tal como os rasgados das roupas sempre sumiam no dia seguinte.

Saquei meu cetro, mas sabia que o monstro ainda estava forte demais para a cura lunar, por isso, apenas pulei nas suas costas e bati o objeto em sua cabeça tantas vezes pude até ser arremessada para longe, perto da casinha onde o general se encontrava.

Olhei para a cara de satisfação que ele fazia, sem nem desviar o olhar para mim, somente olhando como aquele monstro enorme machucava minhas amigas, e ameaçava ferir Rei e Nicolas.

Foi quando um brilho me cegou a vista. O sol havia refletido em algum objeto do lado oposto de onde eu estava. Atrás de Rei. Um segundo monstro surgira ali.

Pulei com toda a minha força, agarrando-o e jogando-o no chão. Com o movimento, seu corpo feito de algum material parecido com vidro quebrou numa parte e cortou ambas as minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Rei, claramente frustrada por não poder se transformar naquela situação.

- Eles estão querendo te levar de novo, - disse, sacando meu cetro.

Fora tão rápida em derrubar o monstro que parecia ter feito um bom estrago. Por isso, conseguira sumir com ele. Do outro lado da arena, o estrago acontecera para o nosso lado. Sailor Mercury havia caído em um lugar próximo ao meu, enquanto Sailor Jupiter tentava mais uma vez aplicar seu choque do trovão, apenas para falhar como antes.

O monstro restante urrou e levantou os braços. Suas garras pareceram crescer e ele se jogou em cima de Sailor Jupiter, pondo as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, com as unhas começando a furá-la.

Tanto Mercury como eu tentamos aplicar os golpes que podíamos, mas não fora o bastante. As unhas entravam mais e, apesar da distração que nossos golpes causaram, Tuxedo Mask não surgira para nos salvar como eu gritava dentro de mim que fizesse. Quem salvou Jupiter da morte fora uma barra enorme de madeira acertada nas costas do monstro.

Nicolas agora tinha sobre si o olhar do monstro que retirara as garras de Jupiter e as mostrava ao homem que o atacara.

Jupiter não tinha realmente se recuperado, mas seguiu a mesma deixa que Mercury e eu, cercando para que o monstro não se vingasse de Nicolas pelo ataque. Olhei para ambas. Estávamos cansadas e eu sequer tinha minha tiara, como iríamos enfraquecê-lo mais?

Num último esforço, Jupiter e Mercury combinaram seus golpes, mas foram repelidas com facilidade pela criatura, que avançou agora para cima de mim, provavelmente percebendo que eu não tinha mais como atacar. Ele era tão grande... E meu corpo não era tão forte como o de Jupiter; no momento em que suas unhas chegassem ao meu pescoço já seria tarde demais. Eu precisava pular dali, mas a energia que gastara antes se fora, deixando apenas o cansaço. A febre devia ter voltado também.

Ouvi as duas darem novos golpes, a cada hora mais fracos. Corri com o que me restava de força, mas bati de frente com uma das placas do templo, a qual ignorara no meio do desespero. Droga, Serena, aquela não era hora de se atrapalhar. Minha cabeça doía com o impacto e eu me sentia ainda mais desnorteada. Meus olhos estavam irritados de eu querer chorar sem conseguir lágrimas. Somente virei para trás, olhando o monstro. No fundo, Rei já havia retirado sua caneta do bolso quando... De repente tudo ficara bem.

Um vento frio batia no meu rosto e um cheiro agradável preenchia minhas narinas.

- Tuxedo Mask, - murmurei, aninhando-me naquela fortaleza. Não queria mais sair dali, contanto que continuássemos assim, tudo estava bem.

Mas ele me pôs no chão, longe de onde o monstro ficara, atingido por uma chuva de rosas.

- É a sua vez, Sailor Moon. – Ele ajeitou o chapéu e capa. – Conto contigo, - disse antes de desaparecer.

Acordando do torpor, puxei meu cetro lunar e o monstro foi transformado em pó. Suspirei deixando-me cair no chão, uma onda de alívio se misturava à febre.

E o som de palmas me fez lembrar de mais um detalhe. O general se pusera de pé na pequena casinha do templo e continuava a nos aplaudir com um sorriso diferente do que se esperava do lado perdedor.

- Parabéns, guerreiras. Vocês venceram. Mas eu também. – E gargalhou. – Acabo de juntar as peças para uma informação interessantíssima. – Por fim, apontou para Rei, que se pôs em posição de defesa imediatamente. – Aliás, eu contei foi a peça que parecia estar faltando aqui. Foi um belo dia, muito bom mesmo. – E ele sumiu no ar com aquelas palavras.

O general havia descoberto a identidade da Rei.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

O site parece haver voltado a contar estatísticas, ufa. Posso retornar ao meu vício que beira à obsessão de ver se vocês estão visitando minhas histórias e de tentar adivinhar se só estão passando o olho ou realmente lendo. Aliás, muito obrigada às que deixaram os últimos comentários, Timbi e Mariana! É tão bom saber que tem gente lendo mesmo *_* E, claro, agradecimento a todos os que leram e não tiveram tempo de comentar (ainda, espero eu. Review atrasada ainda é review, lembrem-se rsrsrs). Espero ainda estar com todos neste capítulo e vê-los também no próximo.

Aliás, desculpa liberar tão tarde da noite. Eu tava certa de que o havia agendado para amanhã, aí bateu aquele repente e tive que ir checar isso. Foi quando vi que era para hoje - Foi mal mesmo, gente :(

Próximo capítulo marcado pra sábado, tentarei não esquecer! E ele marcará o fim da penúltima parte. Isto quer dizer que em uns cinco, seis capítulos a fic estará terminada Acho que a próxima não estará pronta para estrear logo em seguida, mas estou dando meu melhor para já deixá-la engatilhada. :D

Beijos, e comentem ¬¬


	22. Você Precisa Sumir

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Você Precisa Sumir<br>**

Eu não estava me sentindo bem, mas decidi ir embora da casa da Rei com as meninas. Assim que a luta terminara, Nicolas Nicolas abraçara Rei bem forte a ponto de me deixar ruborizada com a cena e, agora, parecia próximo demais dela. Eu me sentia estranha por ficar perto deles.

Ao mesmo tempo, ficava me lembrando da resposta de Darien quando o alertara sobre aqueles dois. Talvez, ele confiasse o bastante na Rei para não acreditar nem no que a amiga dela dissesse.

Não que a Rei o estivesse traindo, ela nunca o faria, até eu sabia disso. Era só que... Rei definitivamente gostava do Nicolas. Após aquela batalha, os sentimentos dela ficaram claros até para Lita, já com o pescoço enfaixado por Ami, que veio discutindo isso, até o ponto em que as três seguiríamos por caminhos diferentes para nossas casas.

Após nos separarmos, acenei para Ami e para Lita e fingi prosseguir. Mas quando notei que as duas já haviam sumido, encostei-me ao muro a meu lado. Minha casa estava longe demais para continuar andando. Precisava recuperar o ar. Levei as costas das minhas mãos, também enfaixadas, até o rosto. Estava quente. E as roupas que usava nem eram das mais grossas, já que eu só estava em casa quando fora chamada e me transformara; por isso, sentia frio não apenas da febre.

E agora? Talvez devesse chamar alguém pelo comunicador. Era melhor andar conversando, assim, eu não notava como estava me sentindo mal. Pus a mão no bolso. Vazio. Perfeito, deixara o comunicador no meu quarto. Só faltava minha mãe achá-lo.

Forcei-me a andar mais. Estava tudo bem. Eu estava lutando com um monstro gigante até havia pouco, andar para casa tinha que ser mais fácil. E se eu me transformasse mais um pouco? Podia até conferir se minha tiara voltara.

Mas não consegui virar a Sailor Moon. Meu corpo não teve energias.

- Serena? – Como se fosse uma ilusão, Darien apareceu na minha frente. E não hesitou em pressionar a palma da mão contra minha testa: - Está queimando em febre!

Darien veio até meu lado e enlaçou o braço no meu, segurando forte o meu pulso. Ele estava tão quente...

- De onde você veio? – perguntei, apenas seguindo os comandos dele sem conseguir pensar direito.

- Estava te esperando logo à frente. Não consegui te ver o dia todo e estava com o pacote que você... deixou cair.

A máscara de rosto que jogara nele da última vez.

Darien fez força para frente, seu braço roçando contra o meu corpo. Apesar de toda a situação, era daquilo que eu estava mais consciente?

- Não precisava disso tudo, era só entregar à Rei.

- Eu preferia fazê-lo pessoalmente. E foi bom, né? – Ele me sorriu, continuando a me empurrar em frente. – Agora descanse a cabeça no meu braço, que logo estaremos em algum lugar quente para você se sentar.

Como não fiz nada, ele usou a mão livre para deitar minha cabeça levemente. Eu estava cansada, então aceitara o movimento por alguns segundos. Após isso, como se um por cento de minhas energias houvessem sido recarregadas, pulei, afastando-me de tudo. Restara apenas a mão presa ao meu pulso.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele pareceu espantado.

- Não está.

- Eu machuquei seu pescoço? Talvez seja melhor chamarmos um táxi para sua casa, então.

- Não é isso. – Puxei meu braço até ele soltar e levei os dedos das duas mãos para os lados de minha cabeça. – Eu vim te culpando de alguma forma ultimamente, mas a verdade é que o problema é meu. E eu não aguento mais essas suas gentilezas.

A expressão que ele me mostrava ficava cada vez mais difícil de ler. Mas, considerando tudo o que saía da minha boca, aquilo devia ser algum nível já acima da surpresa.

Inspirei fundo:

- Eu me apaixonei por você. Você é o namorado da minha amiga. E, mesmo se não fosse por isso, eu nem teria chances. Por favor, me deixa em paz. E vá embora, porque eu não conseguiria correr daqui.

- Serena, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Na verdade, eu já disse com isso tudo o que queria dizer... – Senti minha voz falhar.

- Então, nós precisamos conversar, não é?

- Não, você precisa sumir, e eu ir para casa. Não há nada que nós dois juntos possamos fazer. – Olhei para o meu pé, que não queria sair dali, daquele momento horrível.

- Eu realmente acho que precisamos sentar e conversar com calma. Mas tem razão, não é hora para isso.- E fez silêncio por um longo tempo.

Minha nuca doía de olhar para baixo. Então, ouvi-o se afastar. Mas fora apenas o momento de eu suspirar. Logo, Darien voltou e me puxou até que eu caísse em algum lugar macio.

- Por favor, cuide dela, - dizia ele ao motorista do táxi para dentro do qual me guiava.

E eu dormi assim que ouvira a porta fechar, sem que Darien entrasse para se sentar ao meu lado.

Após tudo aquilo, ao menos, eu sentia meu coração leve.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Aí está o último capítulo! Mas calma, é só da penúltima parte! A última começará em breve, mas ainda não sei para quando irei marcá-la. Nem acredito que já estamos na reta finalíssima! O que vocês estão achando? Que fim terão Darien, Rei, Serena?_

_Confesso que odeio ler sobre triângulos amorosos, eles me deixam com tanta agonia... Até porque eu sempre torço pelo lado errado, rs. Ainda bem que sendo a autora não preciso me preocupar tanto :x Mas não se preocupem também, eu tenho um lindo final engatilhado aqui *_* Acho. xD_

_Muito obrigado a Timbi, Kurai Kiryu e Mariana por comentarem o último capítulo! Aliás, respondendo: sim, eu tento agendar os dias de lançamento, mas nem sempre obedeço. Até que ultimamente eu ando comportada e tá tudo entrando direitinho com no máximo um ou dois dias de atraso. É só que aquelas datas servem mais para eu não ficar de preguiça e adiar pra sempre a publicação do que para os leitores se prepararem. Sinto muito por essa desorganização, quem sabe eu evoluo para as datas serem úteis pra vocês também? xD Nesta fic ao menos elas têm funcionado! Ebaaa! Então, basta checar meu perfil pra ver quando o próximo capítulo vai sair ou quando a próxima fic será lançada, coisas assim! Antigamente, eu até botava preview dos capítulos lá, mas com capítulos tão frequentes e curtos, meio que perdeu a função. Logo colocarei preview da próxima fic!_

_E à Kurai Kiryu eu posso responder por PM, mas já adianto que pode deixar, nesta última parte o nome do general vai ser revelado, ou eu não chego a falar pelo nome? Não lembro agora, rs. Mas dá pra saber quem é, pode deixar!_

_Até a próxima para todos, continuem lendo e comentem mesmo! Qualquer comentário vale mais que nada, garanto. :D_


	23. Silêncio

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – Silêncio<br>**

Como minha febre persistiu, faltei a aula também no dia seguinte, apesar de haver ido nos demais dias, não prestara atenção nem às conversas durante o almoço.

Sentia-me com medo a cada momento que eu andava na rua até minha casa ou ao templo da Rei para alguma reunião. E se Darien surgisse na minha frente, dizendo que devíamos conversar? Algumas vezes isso quase acontecera na semana seguinte, mas eu fugira antes que ele me visse, ou fingi que não o vira do outro lado da rua, e simulei estar entretida demais com o assunto de minhas amigas, o qual eu sequer queria saber o que fosse.

Talvez por isso, eu não vinha vendo a Rei junto com o Darien. A impressão que eu tivera inicialmente de que os dois vivam enrolados um no outro podia ser só implicância minha. Bastara eu evitá-lo que nunca mais os vira juntos. Ótimo. Sem realmente ver Darien, minha vida parecia se acalmar. Aquele dia fora o pior, porque eu já estava muito mal. Não tem como a coisa ficar ruim de novo, se eu suportara o pior, nada mais poderia me fazer temer. Exceto a tal conversa com a qual Darien me ameaçara antes de me jogar para dentro do táxi.

Após pouco mais de duas semanas inteiras daquele dia, eu voltava para casa sozinha pela primeira vez. Molly havia prometido sair com a mãe logo após as aulas e, apesar de ela haver em convidado após a cara de cachorro abandonado que eu lhe fizera, eu ficara de castigo por dormir em aula e por não ter feito o dever de casa.

Olhei ao redor. Estava tudo tão quieto... Queria passar no Andrew e jogar um pouco, ver o salão de jogos sempre me fazia bem. Mas aquele lugar se tornara proibido. Até eu tomar coragem ou, na melhor das hipóteses, até Darien se esquecer de tudo, eu teria que evitar aquela calçada.

E ouvi meu comunicador. Normalmente, aquele som é chato para mim. Sempre significava problemas e quem gostava de ter trabalho? Mas, pela primeira vez, ele quase foi bem-vindo naquele dia vazio e solitário.

_"Serena_," O rosto de Lita apareceu na tela, melhor, ela já era a Sailor Jupiter, "_tem um monstro perto das docas. As meninas já estão vindo, mas eu tô sozinha aqui. Será que você demora a vir?_"

- Chego em alguns minutos! – respondi quase feliz.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Capítulo muuuuuito curto, mas o próximo compensa, garanto! Agora, vamos ver o que acontece no capítulo que vem, né? :D Desculpa também as notas bem breves (ou comemorem), mas minha cabeça anda meio aérea desde que o maldito The Sims me engoliu de novo o.O A musiquinha tá tocando sem parar na minha mente, alguém me saaaaalve!


	24. Sailor Mars em Perigo

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Sailor Mars em Perigo<br>**

**-Darien-**

Eu estava saindo da biblioteca, onde fora devolver uns livros para um trabalho da faculdade quando o familiar calafrio envolveu meu corpo. Desta vez, porém, estava tão forte que eu me curvei na rua.

Um moço de terno parou ao meu lado e uma senhora perguntou-me se eu estava bem. Tremendo como se queimando de febre disse que sim. Recompus-me com o máximo de minhas forças e corri até algum lugar mais tranquilo para que eu pudesse me transformar em Tuxedo Mask.

Corri até a direção que me chamava. Tudo aquilo só podia significar que Sailor Moon estava em perigo. Não havia qualquer dúvida. Aquele sensor que eu parecia ter dentro de mim disparava apenas para uma daquelas guerreiras de saia. Mesmo uma vez quando chegara lá e vira que Sailor Mars estava na mesma situação, mesmo após me dizer que Serena sabia quem eu era e que eu deveria cumprir com meu papel de namorado da Rei, meu corpo ainda pulou desesperado para resgatar a Sailor Moon apenas.

Enquanto eu corria, certo de que estava perto de meu destino, juntei minhas emoções. Eu vira Serena após aquele último ataque, mas nunca conseguira falar com ela. Nem mesmo um cumprimento ela me permitira, levando a sério sua disposição em me afastar de sua vida. Agora, seria a primeira vez em que poderíamos interagir.

Estava nas docas, perto da baía. O cheio de mar era inconfundível, salpicando em meu nariz. Então, eu avistei o cenário. Havia quatro sailors, sem dúvidas, mas duas estavam caídas em um canto, talvez Sailor Jupiter estivesse até inconsciente, enquanto Mercury tentava se levantar sem sucesso. Mais afastada, estava Sailor Mars, também caída ao chão, com a mão sobre o tornozelo. No meio, entre ela e o monstro, estava minha protegida, Sailor Moon, sendo segurada pelo pescoço por duas das quatro mãos peludas da fera.

Lancei minhas rosas, fazendo o monstro soltá-la com a surpresa, e pulei até o lado de Sailor Moon, que caíra de joelhos chão, com mãos no pescoço, como se checando se ainda estava ali.

- Tudo bem, Sailor Moon? – tentei manter a voz calma. Nosso assunto pessoal devia ficar longe daquele lugar.

- S-sim, - ela cambaleou com as palavras.

Seus olhos pareciam desfocados, talvez pelo susto ou até pela quase asfixia que sofrera. Mas, no instante seguinte, seu corpo se erigiu tenso e a cabeça fez uma brusca curva para trás.

- Sailor Mars! – gritou para a amiga.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Mars sorriu fracamente, mas parecia sincera apesar da óbvia dor em seu tornozelo que a mantinha no chão.

Sailor Moon sorriu e voltou-se ao monstro, que, recuperado de meu ataque, preparava-se para se jogar em cima de nós dois. Fiz sinal que ficasse parada, esperando-o vir com toda a força. E pulamos no último segundo, aproveitando o peso da criatura, que o jogaria para frente assim que ele freasse do impulso. Com a guarda dele baixa, Sailor Moon aproveitou para usar seu cetro lunar e logo o monstro virara pó.

Ela quedou-se a observar o local onde o monstro ficava e eu não consegui não olhá-la. Passada a tensão da luta, minhas lembranças de nossa última conversa voltaram vivas, como se eu pudesse ver a cena bem na minha frente.

- Nós vencemos! – gritou Sailor Moon, dando alguns pulos.

Demorei a notar que ela dizia-o diretamente para mim. Bem, ela também, claramente, não se dera conta disso, pois, no momento seguinte, parou tudo e virou-se para trás sem motivo aparente.

Foi enquanto estávamos distraídos um com o outro que ouvimos Sailor Mercury gritar:

- Mars, atrás de você!

Quando olhei de volta para Sailor Mars, quem estava bem na minha frente, o general do Negaversus que víramos durante a batalha no templo Hikawa havia aparecido e feito a sailor perder a consciência com algum golpe.

- Tarde demais, - disse o homem de longos cabelos cinzentos, - E desta vez garantirei que ela não me escape.

Lembrei-me da última vez, quando ele aparecera e ao apontar para Rei dissera: "_Acabo de juntar as peças para uma informação interessantíssima._"

- Solta ela! – gritou Sailor Moon, apontando ameaçadoramente na direção do general.

- Ou o que, Sailor Moon? – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso, enquanto levitava segurando Sailor Mars pela barriga.

- Tiara L-

- Espera! – gritei, pondo a mão na frente de Sailor Moon a tempo. – Isso pode machucar Mars.

- Ele também vai machucá-la, né? – respondeu-me no mesmo tom. – Não acredito que consiga pensar friamente quando ele está pronto para levá-la de novo.

Não era algo em que eu já não tivesse pensado. Quando o assunto era Sailor Moon, eu agia e só depois me dava conta até de que fizera alguma coisa. Já com as demais, eu não fazia nada além do que fosse necessário para não ficar com peso na consciência. Mas não era algo que eu pudesse explicar.

- Não importa se eu consigo pensar ou não, - respondi no lugar de qualquer outra coisa.

- E por que você quer levar a minha amiga? – perguntou ela diretamente para o general.

O homem de cabelos compridos riu, genuinamente divertindo-se às nossas custas:

- No dia em que a levei sem nem saber que ela era uma de vocês, eu percebi como a energia desta garota era forte. Talvez, o bastante para materializar o Cristal de Prata para o Negaversus. Ao menos, foi o bastante para vencer nossa segurança e escapar durante um de nossos confrontos, não é?

Então foi por isso que ele levara Rei? Enquanto ela produzia o demônio que Serena pedira, o Negaversus percebera e a sequestrara?

- Mas eu realmente não fazia ideia que estávamos com uma de vocês... Não até perceber a dinâmica de nosso último confronto. Desta vez, porei uma segurança a altura de Sailor Mars, não se preocupem. – E gargalhou.

O general começou a levitar mais para o alto e eu sabia que a qualquer momento desaparecia de volta à base do Negaversus. Serena tinha razão, algo deveria ser feito, mas o quê?

No instante seguinte, uma neblina densa nos envolveu. Fiquei desnorteado não podendo enxergar nada, mas percebi que esse era um ataque que viera do nosso lado.

- Sailor Moon, ataque! – o grito de Sailor Mercury viera fraco, mal escondendo que prendera o inimigo naquela neblina se utilizando de suas últimas forças. – Sailor Mars é forte o bastante para aguentar um erro ou outro. Na piro das hipóteses, ela irá acordar.

- Tiara lunar! – Imediatamente, um flash de luz partiu do meu lado.

Serena deve ter usado a lembrança de onde vira o general pela última vez, mas não errou a mira.

Ouvi um gemido do outro lado e a neblina começou a se dissipar. Era a técnica de luta de Sailor Mars que envolvia a neblina com chamas.

Um baque. Outro ainda mais alto, a ponto de sacudir um pouco o chão. E agora eu podia ver melhor: ambos haviam caído no chão. Mas o general não ficara ali por muito tempo. Ele levantou-se em poucos instantes, jogando-se para prender Mars novamente.

Joguei minha rosa, arranhando sua mão. Sailor Moon correu até a amiga e pôs o corpo na frente da mesma.

- Deseja ir no lugar da sua amiguinha, Sailor Moon?

Mars não estava bem. Antes ela já estava com o pé torcido, agora ela ainda estava machucada de receber o impacto da tiara lunar e aparentemente esgotada após o último golpe que lançara. Nada iria acabar bem.

O cenário mudara e o general agora apontava para Sailor Moon, quem não mostrava qualquer falha em sua resolução de proteger a amiga. O general não se importaria em matá-la se fosse necessário, eu sabia daquilo. E eu também sabia que Serena não mudaria de ideia, era assim que ela prezava as amigas dela. A ponto de não tentar de forma alguma roubar o namorado da outra, ainda que gostasse tanto dele quanto ela me confessara gostar.

- Serena, sua idiota... – disse baixo, fechando meus punhos.

Meu corpo todo reagia, eu tinha que fazer algo para protegê-la, mas não havia o quê. Minha força não era nada comparada às daquelas meninas. Mesmo se eu jogasse mil rosas, eu apenas me cansaria ou irritaria o inimigo.

Naquele momento eu não conseguia mais pensar frio como estava fazendo tão bem momentos antes.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Desculpa a demora. Lembra quando falei que o The Sims me absorveu? Aparentemente, eu saí de lá. Porque o Pinterest me absorveu desta vez. Credo! Por que eu sou tãaaao viciável? E bem, ontem eu não parei mutio em casa, só deu tempo mesmo para atualizar minha fic de Cavaleiros (alguém viu o Omega hoje?) que estava programada para ontem. É nisso que dá quando não programo atualizações pelo jeito, rs.

Queria agradecer a tooodos que têm comentado, Laarc, Timbi, Mariana, Kurai Kiryu... Realmente fico muito feliz sempre que vejo que vocês continuam acompanhando! Aliás, como ficou minha cena de ação? Ela continua no próximo capítulo como pode ver, mas nossa, não dou pra shounen não, hein? xD

É... Tá terminando mesmo. Mesmo lançando com menos frequência, o fim é inevitável. E acreditam que tô há uma hora fazendo esta nota? xD


	25. Lágrimas

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Lágrimas<br>**

**-Serena-**

Em um momento eu estava vendo o tal general de cabelo longo marchando em minha direção. Sua roupa cinzenta havia rasgado em alguns pedaços, mas comparado ao nosso estado, era bastante claro quem estava melhor. De toda forma, minha missão neste momento era proteger Sailor Mars. Estiquei os braços, tentando cobri-la ao máximo com meu corpo.

E vi o general sorrir com maldade, enquanto levantava uma mão onde uma bola de energia se concentrava:

- Você terá esta chance de sair do meu caminho, Sailor Moon. Eu levo sua amiga e vamos todos bem. Se não, eu arrisco acabar com a minha presa, mas também me livro de outra. Seriam duas a menos, o que deverá satisfazer bastante a Rainha Beryl. Eu só tenho a ganhar para qualquer opção. Já você... Saia logo daqui.

- Não vou. Você não vai machucar a minha amiga! Não vou permitir que a leve de novo bem debaixo do meu nariz.

- Ha! Mas isso ainda vai acontecer também, Sailor Moon. Eu a levarei, só me resta saber se você estará viva para vê-lo.

A bola de energia crescera mais e ele a lançou.

Puxei meu cetro lunar, pedindo-o que formasse alguma barreira, qualquer coisa que pudesse proteger a Rei e a mim. No entanto, o meu escudo viera de um lugar diferente.

De repente, senti cair no meu colo um corpo quente e pesado.

- Tuxedo Mask! – gritei, sacudindo-o ao notar que estava desacordado, enquanto a blusa branca que ele usava por baixo do blazer manchava em uma rosa de sangue.

Sacudi-o ainda mais, até perceber que o general que se enfurecera e se preparava para novo ataque. Se Darien não acordasse...

- Tuxedo Mask, acorde...

Levantei os olhos e havia nova bola de energia nas mãos dele. Usei a tiara lunar e ele a repeliu para longe. Usei a cura lunar e não houve nada. Mesmo Rei tentara usar seu golpe, mas saíra fraco demais após a última explosão.

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos. Maldito Tuxedo Mask, sempre pensando direito para agir no momento certo e logo agora decidira desmaiar ali? Agindo que nem um desesperado para proteger-nos? Olhei para Sailor Mars, que estava com o rosto pálido também.

- Tire-o daqui, Sailor Moon. Esse general só quer a mim.

- Não. Se eu sair daqui, o que será de você?- perguntei, sem conseguir não chorar.

- E vai envolver Tuxedo Mask nisto também, sua cabeça de vento? – Mars gritou, me empurrando.

- Ouça sua amiga, Sailor Moon. – O general gargalhou, aproveitando cada momento. – Reproponho: saia da minha frente com esse homem e eu deixo vocês para a próxima.

- Não vou sair daqui. E não te deixarei levar minha amiga. Não depois de Tuxedo Mask se arriscar tanto para salvá-la!

- Sailor Moon... Acho que você... – Mars começou a dizer bem baixo.

Mas o general a interrompeu, erguendo novamente a bola de energia, esta um tanto menor que a última, mas ainda perigosa. Abracei Tuxedo Mask, que continuava desacordado no meu colo. Queria cobri-lo com meu corpo assim como ele fizera por nós duas, mas eu precisava defender o que era importante para ele: Rei.

Fechei meus olhos quando a luz forte se aproximou.

- Raio crescente!

Quando ouvi aquele grito abri os olhos a tempo de ver um brilho alaranjado que empurrou a bola de energia do general para longe de todas.

Em seguida, alguém pulou em cima de Malashite, chutando-o no chão.

- É a... – tentei dizer, mas as palavras não queriam sair.

- Sailor-v... – Mars disse atrás de mim, soando ainda mais incrédula.

A sailor usava uma versão abóbora de nosso uniforme e tinha longos cabelos dourados e dançavam agora, enquanto ela apontava ameaçadora para o general do Negaversus.

- Agora sou eu quem te darei um ultimato, Malashite, - falou. – Você tem os próximos segundos para sair daqui. Isto se eu não mudar de ideia.

- Muito bem... – O general sorriu, mas não havia nenhum traço do sadismo de momentos antes. – Admito minha derrota desta vez. – E curvou as costas, em mesura para Sailor-v. – Mas garanto que se arrependerá de ter me dado esta chance, guerreira. – Em seguida sumiu no ar.

- Sailor-v, é você mesma? – perguntei, com a voz falhando com o estado maravilhado em que me encontrado.

- Ainda não chegou a hora de juntarmos nossas forças, Sailor Moon. Mas aguardarei ansiosa por esse dia. – E ela sorriu, pulando para trás, para cima de uns contêineres que nos rodeavam.

- Sailor-v... Parece uma princesa... – disse, ao vê-la sumir.

E ouvi um som atrás de mim. Rei havia desmaiado de exaustão. Acordada do sonho que tivera, em que tudo saíra bem, deparei-me com o quanto eu era fraca. Ami estava sentada em um canto, sem conseguir se levantar. Lita e Rei, caídas inconscientes. E, bem ali nos meus braços, parecendo bem menos quente que quando ele viera para mim, estava Darien que ameaçava acordar enfim.

Seus olhos azuis abriram como se ele houvesse levado um choque. E piscaram rapidamente por uns instantes.

- O... que hou...ve? – perguntou, olhando para mim em seguida. – Você es...tá bem, não... é?

Assenti, segurando o choro:

- A Rei também, ela está salva, Tuxedo Mask! – respondi, segurando a vontade de acariciar seus cabelos negros.

- Fico feliz. – Ele sorriu, as pálpebras piscando lentas. – Você conseguiu o que queria... – E fechou os olhos.

Uma lágrima rolou dos meus olhos. Droga... Quanto tempo ainda ia demorar até eu superar aquele homem?

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Okaaay, mais uns dois, três capítulos e a fic estará terminada! A seguinte não deve emendar logo depois desta como eu gostaria, mas também não deve demorar muito. Por favor, continuem lendo! Aliás, tenho que começar minha fic do Coculto -_- Andei tanto no modo Sailor Moon ultimamente que tudo parece haver ido pro espaço. Só parei este final de semana para fazer a fic pra Semana Harry Potter lá da comunidade onde fazemos o Coculto. Aliás, ela ainda tgá aberta e aceita qualquer fic de Harry Potter, desde que completa e inédita, é só publicarem! A minha deve vir logo aqui pra ffnet, é uma HG, minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre o casal, a menos que contemos os triângulos de que o Harry já participou nas minhas DG. E não, Harry Potter não é minha área... Apesar de que esta já deve ter sido minha quinta ou sexta fic da série, eu sempre me sentirei fora do meu ambiente com esse fandom. É vasto demais. Falando nisso, agradecer à Kurai Kiryu por ter comentado lá. *_*

E claro, agradecer não só a ela como a todas que continuam lendo esta fic, Laarc, Mariana, realmente significa muito para mim receber algum aviso de que continuam comigo! Não só elas, mas também tenho que agradecer os leitores mais silenciosos que conseguem terminar os capítulos. Acho que sou grata até àqueles que abrem a fic e acabam desistindo, ao menos me deram uma chance apesar de que nunca saberei o que deu errado :( Mas eles também nunca lerão os agradecimentos... Ainda assim, sou grata a todos!

Nossa, essas notas tão com jeitinho de final de fic, mas ainda tem mais! Pobre Serena, né? Ah! E ainda teve a Sailor-V! Consegui enfiá-la a força aqui, rs. Mas né, tendo o Malashite, tem que ter a Mina! Só já aviso que o Malashite não está nos meus planos pra fic de universo alternativo, o par da Mina deve ser outro. Eu realmente tinha como pôr o Malashite, mas achei que outra pessoa se encaixaria melhor para o papel. Sinto muito pelos fãs do casal :( Por outro lado, não deve ser um romance com muito destaque. Err, sinto muito de novo xD Mas quem sabe, né? Tudo que sei é que a personagem coadjuvante que mais tem tido destaque é a Molly. Tipo, Molly. Em quantas fics minhas ela sequer é mencionada! Eu fiquei surpresa com isso. Por essa razão, não posso dar certeza de nadinha mesmo. Outra informação interessante é que o Darien mal aparece no primeiro capítulo, o Seiya roubou todo o espaço. Depois os dois trocam de lugar, mas... outro personagem que eu nunca uso ganhando destaque, né?

Nota grande sem falar nada, rs. O resumo é: comentem o capítulo e continuem a ler!


	26. A Confissão de Rei

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – A Confissão de Rei<br>**

Fazia dois dias desde a vez em que enfrentáramos o general de cabelo longo e víramos Sailor-V. Porque foram apenas dois dias, não havia aparecido nenhum novo monstro ainda. Mas fora sorte. A verdade é que a ameaça de levarem Rei mais uma vez continuava em suspenso e tudo o que podíamos fazer para silenciá-la era derrotar o Negaversus. E, guiando-se pelas últimas brigas, éramos fracas demais ainda para um objetivo tão alto.

Ao sair da escola, caminhei pela conhecida rota até o templo Hikawa, onde as meninas já deviam estar me esperando. Ao menos, desta vez, eu não havia ficado de castigo na escola. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que estava atrasada. Meus passos andavam lentos demais...

Lembrei-me, não pela primeira vez, da sensação de ter Darien em meus braços. Eu nunca realmente abraçara um homem e, mesmo assim, era algo tão familiar. Devia ser por causa da vez em que eu chorara de medo e ele me abraçara, tentei me dizer.

Claro que era familiar, eu já havia estado em algo assim e com a mesma pessoa. Todavia, resistia uma parte de mim que insistia em como meu corpo pertencia ao dele; era uma conclusão não apenas estranha, como extremamente embaraçosa. Senti o sangue fazer minhas bochechas queimarem e sacudi o rosto. E eu estava sorrindo. Por quê? Serena, sua boba. O que havia para sorrir? Boba, boba. Eu era uma grande boba ficando assim por causa de um homem tão distante quanto o próprio Tuxedo Mask.

Enquanto me xingava, lembrei-me de por que ainda por cima eu precisava evitar aquele homem. Eu havia me declarado para ele. Fazia já tempo o bastante para parte de mim se convencer de que não passara de alucinação em razão da febre daquele dia, mas ainda não o suficiente para eu estar completamente convencida.

Pensando assim, terminei de subir as escadas para dar de cara com Rei e Ami de pé logo na entrada do templo.

- Ué, cheguei antes da Lita? – perguntei, franzindo a testa, sem esconder um sorriso de vitória.

- Ela não virá. Ligou dizendo que estava se sentindo mal.

- Eu ardo em febre e tenho que vir, mas ela pode faltar o quanto quiser. – Cruzei os braços.

- Bem, não vejo nenhum monstro aqui e não me lembro de termos posto uma faca na sua garganta para vir naquele dia também. – Rei pôs o dedo indicador bem perto de meu nariz.

- Mas todas estariam fritas se não fosse por minha excelente performance!

- Metendo-se em alguma enrascada para trazer o Tuxedo Mask, que salvou o dia, - completou Rei, mostrando-me a língua.

Devolvi o gesto com ainda mais força.

- Meninas! – Ami entrou no meio, separando-nos. – Não foi para brigar com a Serena que você nos chamou, Rei. Foi?

E em um segundo, Rei arrumou-se em uma pose digna de uma moça de família rica.

- Espera, não é uma reunião? Ou a Rei que agora é a líder? Porque, até onde lembro, o cetro lunar ainda é meu! – Resisti à tentação de dar nova língua.

- Ninguém nunca disse que era reunião, sua cabeça de vento, - retrucou a morena. Rei sempre me chamara assim desde uma vez que ouvira Darien falando o mesmo, mas na situação atual o apelido me machucava.

- Então, pra que estou perdendo meu tempo quando poderia estar jogando videogame? – Pus mas mãos atrás da cabeça e a descansei lá.

- Eu só queria pôr tudo em pratos limpos. – Rei caminhou até uma das construções do templo e sentou-se na madeira. – Esses últimos confrontos e toda a ameaça de me levarem de novo realmente me fez pensar muito. E ontem o Darien ficou até bem tarde conversando comigo sobre tudo. – Ela baixou o olhar e sorriu. – Ele tem sido gentil demais comigo... Já estava na hora consertar minha vida.

Engoli minha própria saliva. O movimento forçado para aliviar minha tensão fez minha garganta seca doer um pouco. Sobre tudo o quê? Por que eles ficaram "até tarde" juntos? Naturalmente, eu já ficaria bastante curiosa com uma introdução tão vaga. No momento, eu estava era dividida. Entre querer ouvir logo e adiar o momento por medo do que poderia vir dali. Também havia uma terceira parte minha que simplesmente não queria se importar e assistia à cena de uma distância.

- Primeiro, queria pedir desculpas, por isso, preferiria que Lita também estivesse aqui. Eu vim mentindo para todas desde que voltei. – O sorriso continuava igual no seu rosto, mas talvez seus olhos houvessem mudado, pois Rei parecia cada vez menos com ela mesma. E as palavras pararam de sair.

Ami sentou-se a seu lado de forma também muito pouco natural e segurou sua mão:

- Não se preocupe. Lita e eu já sabemos.

Ao ouvi-lo, Rei levantou o rosto rapidamente, sem esconder a surpresa.

- Como assim? Do quê? – perguntei antes que a maior interessada falasse qualquer coisa.

- Foi apenas uma cogitação que Lita vinha fazendo, - Ami continuou, olhando ainda para Rei. – Não falamos nada com a Serena, pois não tínhamos certeza e não queríamos magoá-la sem necessidade.

- Quê?

* * *

><p>Eu já estava sem ar, correndo por toda a cidade. Ao mesmo tempo, o vento era refrescante, batendo contra minhas bochechas enquanto eu pedia passagem para as pessoas no caminho. Minha cabeça estava pensando tanto a todo momento que começava a parecer que não havia nada ali mesmo. Uma cabeça de vento? Mas era verdade, meus pensamentos viraram um chiado único, quase a estática de uma televisão sem sintonia.<p>

Maldita Rei, deste pensamento eu ainda me lembrava. Ainda não conseguia nem acreditar em tudo. Em como eu fora completamente enganada. De como ela sequer estava namorando o Darien.

Claro, uma mentira assim eu poderia esperar dela, mas por que ele concordara? Mesmo tendo-o perguntado, não obtive resposta. Rei apenas dissera que fora esse o acordo. Mas que agora Darien e ela ficaram por horas conversando até ela criar coragem de falar a verdade para todos e lutar pelo que ela realmente queria.

Sim, neste momento enquanto eu caçava o que -eu- queria, Rei devia estar conversando com Nicolas e se declarando. Que inveja. Era esperado que tudo fosse correspondido. Do jeito que Nicolas sempre gostara dela, ele sequer se importaria com toda a mentira. Eu até dissera isso, que nem precisava dizer nada a ele. Mas Rei, com seu jeito de menina rica que sempre me chamara atenção, balançou a cabeça e, com um sorriso, disse que aquela era a sua punição e que deveria apresentar-se à palmatória.

Então que ela me mostrasse as mãos logo. Porque nunca fora justo comigo. Por que eu tinha que ficar pensando em como estava mal por gostar do namorado da minha amiga? Não que eu fosse dizer aquilo. Não a ela, ao menos. Mas havia uma pessoa em quem descontar toda minha ira.

Eu só precisava encontrá-lo.

Parei repentinamente, recordando-me de algo. Abri minha pasta e lá estava. O caderninho que me auxiliara quando eu investigara sobre Darien. E, mais que eu anotara durante todo ginásio, estava escrito cada detalhe sobre ele. Hora de fazer uso de minhas investigações para localizar aquele canalha convencido!

E, perfeito, claro que ele tinha que estar lá. Onde começara a me causar todo aquele inferno.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Oficialmente, mais dois capítulos e a fic termina. Este já disse o bastante ao menos, né?

Mas hoje queria na verdade falar que é um dia bem especial para mim. O Olho Azul completa dez anos oficialmente no ar. Tá que o site começou mesmo em devereiro de 2002, mas eu só o inaugurei mesmo em sete de abril, dez anos atrás. Em comemoração aos dez anos, liberei ao público a seção que hospeda fics de outros autores, estreando-a com a fic da Kurai Kiryu, não deixem de lê-la! Mas isso foi ontem já! Hoje mexi no layout e pus o banner e o plano de fundo originais. Bem, acho que já eram versões modificadas, não tenho muita certeza, é que houve uma época em que perdi os arquivos todos, imagino que os originais também tenham ido para o espaço, mas são bobos o bastante para darem uma ideia dos tempos iniciais do site. Considerei voltar todo o layout, mas fiquei com preguiça, aí só mudei na parte nova mesma, a do blog.

Toda essa história para dois anúncios. Primeiro, que vocês já sabem, qualquer fic será bem-vinda, por isso, não deixem de me enviarem. Segundo, é que estou trabalhando aqui contra o relógio para liberar uma fic inédita de Sailor Moon. Minha ideia era lançar a realmente nova, mas já vi que não vou deixá-la pronta nem tão cedo, por isso, teremos entre esta e a próxima outra fic. Isso mesmo. Uma bem esquisita que comecei faz tempos e só agora tento terminar para a comemoração. Espero conseguir, faltam poucas horas no dia. Se quiserem conhecer o resultado, convido-os a visitarem o Olho Azul e quem sabe não me mandarem também suas histórias. O endereço está no meu perfil!

E agradecimentos sempre a todos que seguem com a leitura. Falta pouco, aguentem firme!

* * *

><p>Como extra, deixo uma preview da história, inspirada em Battle Royale.<p>

_-Mas quem é você?  
>-Não se lembra de mim? Yukie, do clube de teatro.<br>-Acho que não. Temos um na escola?  
><em>

_Seus olhos verdes redondos se abriram ainda mais, enquanto a boca permanecia tremendo._

_-Acho que a droga que nos deram foi mal calculada pra você. Digo, além de ter sido a única que não acordou do grupo, ainda nem notou o que está havendo, né?_

_ Foi a vez dos meus olhos saltarem das órbitas. Sentei-me em um pulo e olhei melhor onde eu estava. Peraí... Como foi que eu tinha vindo parar no meio da floresta!_


	27. Em Busca

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Esta história se passa durante a primeira fase, mais ou menos enquanto elas tentavam reunir os cristais arco-íris. Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 – Em Busca<br>**

Entrei no enorme prédio. Eu sempre me sentia um tanto menor quando chegava àquela biblioteca, o que era um bom motivo para me manter longe dela. Olhei para cima assim que me aproximei das escadas. Naquele ponto dava para ver o teto de vidro e o sol de inverno já se preparando para ir. Contei os cinco andares até o topo, todos cercados, mas com vista para baixo. Alguns estudantes estavam ao lado conversando entre si, mas nenhum era Darien.

Suspirei.

Estar ali era uma aposta segura já que aquele era o dia da semana em que Darien gostava de fazer pesquisas para a faculdade. Ao mesmo tempo, já estava quase na hora de ele sair e a biblioteca era simplesmente grande demais para eu localizá-lo. Eu também não havia investigado tempo o bastante para marcar no meu caderno os locais favoritos dele.

Bem, não era sempre que eu tinha uma ideia brilhante, mas às vezes elas também aconteciam para alguém como eu. Caminhei de volta para a entrada, que também acontecia de ser a saída e fiquei de olho nas bibliotecárias. Darien teria passar por ali se ele quisesse levar algum livro. Não havia outra saída.

Sentei-me em uma mesa próxima e fiquei de olho nas mulheres que no momento registravam livros nos computadores. Meu coração batia tão forte quando ali chegara, mas agora estava alternando entre momentos em que ele parecia esquecer o que eu ali fazia com outros em que a percepção do que poderia acontecer a qualquer segunda me atingia e fazia-o acelerar a toda.

O número de pessoas na saída começou a aumentar, havia já uma pequena fila em frente às bibliotecárias, mas nenhum era Darien. Então, percebi que já havia anoitecido. Olhei para o enorme relógio na parede da biblioteca. Eram pouco mais de seis da tarde. Eu já vira vários sobretudos esvoaçarem na minha frente, mas nenhum parecia o do Tuxedo Mask, nenhum era o Darien.

O que era mesmo que eu queria tanto falar com ele? Rei havia me dito com todas as palavras que seu namoro com Darien não passara de uma farsa, que ela o forçara àquilo após descobrir um segredo dele e que o usara para provocar ciúmes em Nicolas, quem nunca faria nada a não ser quando forçado. Ela não me contara porque eu não guardaria segredo e não dissera às outras porque se sentia infantil fazendo um jogo daqueles.

Rei gostava mesmo de Nicolas então... A pessoa por quem ela percebeu ter sentimentos era ele e não o Darien. E mais: nunca houvera qualquer relacionamento romântico. Eles mal eram amigos, apenas saíam por aí de vez em quando. Na verdade, nos últimos dias mal vinham se vendo.

E quem se importava? Darien sabia que era um esquema e sabia o que eu sentia. Claro, ainda havia o fio de esperanço que eu só não o deixara conversar comigo, como ele mesmo havia sugerido naquele dia em que me pusera no táxi.

Continuei olhando. Agora a fila já havia sumido e as bibliotecárias começaram a me olhar desconfiadas. O relógio dizia que já eram quase sete horas da noite e o vidro no teto estava completamente escuro. Devia estar bastante frio lá fora... Como viera para a aula antes de receber a convocação da Rei, achara que voltaria bem cedo ainda, muito antes do horário atual e não trouxera nenhum agasalho mais grosso.

Levantei-me da cadeira quando ouvi um anúncio de que tudo fecharia em cinco minutos. E saí de lá. Estava ainda mais frio que eu imaginava. As aulas se encerrariam no dia seguinte e logo seria Natal, mas não precisava estar tão frio assim em dezembro. Ou era apenas a minha decepção diminuindo a temperatura ao meu redor?

Após observar as últimas pessoas saírem do prédio, soprei minhas mãos até senti-las de novo e abaixei a cabeça. Era hora de ir para casa. Darien não viera hoje à biblioteca...

E minha coragem de conversar a sério com ele apenas ia por água abaixo a cada segundo.

No caminho para casa, recordei-me de meu sonho. Bem, de todos os que eu andara tendo com Darien. De como eu passara a gostar da sensação de ser gostada a ponto de achar que era disso apenas que eu gostava e não do Darien mesmo. Bem, agora eu não podia ter dúvida já que a sensação que me vinha à boca era amarga demais. Não era por causa dela que eu gostava do Darien; era apesar de tudo.

Algo molhado bateu em minha bochecha. Olhei para cima e percebi que pequenas bolinhas brancas flutuavam ao meu redor; talvez, assim estivessem fazia tempo. Elas apenas haviam se adensado o bastante para irem direto ao meu rosto. O vento frio que as fazia dançar contra a luz da rua não era mais tão refrescante quanto aquele que me cortara a bochecha no meu caminho até ali.

Após quase uma eternidade que fizera até o frio virar algum tipo de calor em razão do exercício, eu cheguei à rua da minha casa. A neve continuava, mas tão fraca que eu às vezes não tinha certeza se estaria nevando ou se já virara algum chuvisco. Mas, quem sabe, ela se acumularia no chão durante a noite?

Cheguei em casa, jantei e tomei um banho tão quente que minha pele ficara vermelha até a hora em que finalmente dormi.

_Continuará.._.

Anita

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Este foi mesmo o penúltimo capítulo, ppor isso ficou curto. Como a última cena é bem longa, em vez de cortá-la e pôr uma parte aqui para equilibrar as palavras, optei por deixar o último capítulo bem recheado em detrimento deste. É até mais organizado, né?

Aliás, adorei o comentário sobre amassar a prova e jogar no ar, rs. A Serena realmente deveria ter pensado assim, o Darien apareceria no lugar certinho para levar um bolo de papel na cabeça, rs. A Serena até deve ter bastante em estoque pra jogar por aí, mas acho que ela não pensaria em algo do tipo. Mas até que a coitado tentou, né? Botou os neurônios pra trabalhar. Só quis a aut-, digo, o destino que ela não o encontrasse. Ou terá sido algo mais?

Por falar nisso, quero pedir desculpas a todas que estão comentando, eu ando com a péssima mania de abrir as reviews logo que chegam, ainda que eu não possa responder na hora, aí depois evapora da minha cabeça e eu fico achando que respondi até eu publicar o capítulo e notar que não, eu não as respondi. -_- Realmente, muito errado da minha parte! E pior, virou costume eu acabar respondendo aqui nas notas de final de capítulo, como se elas precisassem de mais conteúdo, né? Mas, mais uma vez, respondo aqui!

Agradecimentos à Kurai Kiryu, Laarc, Mariana e Timbi pelos comentários! E muuuuito obrigada pelas felicitações sobre o Olho Azul! Eu nem creio que eu mereça parabéns já que o site andou mais morto que sei lá o quê. Eu me sinto até o Darien de tanto que já me esqueci dele. Não realmente esqueci, mas fui deixando pra depois, e depois, e depois... Sabem como é. Mas a ideia é não deixar mais. E pra garantir que terei atualização, já que hoje em dia é difícil achar quem queira hospedar fics fora de ffnet e cia, eu me esforçarei também para continuar a escrever fics, rs.

Por falar nisso, estou publicando exclusivamente uma fic de Sailor Moon no Olho Azul, ela também virá ao ffnet, não se preocupem, mas comecei por lá como comemoração do aniversário e aqui achei que ia embolar com esta, aí não o fiz. Ao menos, segura a atenção de vocês até a minha realidade alternativa estar pronta pro lançamento, né? O nome da fic de aniversário é Desvendar e no último capítulo eu já até tinha publicado uma preview. A história é inspirada em Battle Royale, mas não deixa de ser um romance Darien e Serena. :D Leiam e comentem, aqui ou lá, apenas não ignorem, rs.

E por falar nisso, neste final de semana publico o último capítulo. Sexta ou sábado, mas acho que sábado, já que sexta já programei duas outras fics. Logo depois, começo a pôr Despertar aqui também. :D Não percam!

E até a próximaaaaaaaaa~!


	28. A Grande Conversa e enfim uma Evidência

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Aqui está o último capítulo da história. Não deixem de ler minha próxima Serena/Darien: Despertar, uma fic romântica inspirada em Battle Royale. Ah, e Sailor Moon não pertence a mim, mas eu também não estou ganhando nada com esta produção, não me processem!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 – <strong>A Grande Conversa e enfim uma Evidência<strong>**

_É só que , sem qualquer razão, o tempo simplesmente passa,_  
><em>sem que eu consiga fazê-la somente minha.<em>  
><em>É só que, sem qualquer razão, o tempo simplesmente passa,<em>  
><em>enquanto é apenas você que eu desejo.<em>  
>(Good Night – Fukuyama Masaharu)<p>

**-Darien-**

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, percebi que estava atrasado para o último dia de aula daquele ano. No dia seguinte, seria feriado e no outro a véspera do Natal. Era quase hora do almoço e eu nem estava com muito ânimo de ir à aula da tarde, por isso, levantei-me, tomei uma ducha e saí para comer no primeiro restaurante fast-food que houvesse no caminho.

E a cidade estava branca. Bem, por isso estivera tão frio desde a noite anterior, quando eu ficara até anoitecer esperando por Serena na porta da casa dela. Mas agora que eu notava o quão frio ficara de um dia para o outro, não estava com vontade de voltar e pôr algo mais quente. Logo o sol da tarde faria seu trabalho.

Foi nesse caminho até o restaurante, com as mãos no bolso do casaco e o rosto abaixado para evitar contato direto com o vento, que parei bruscamente e olhei a pessoa à minha frente antes de um encontrão.

- Darien! – gritou a menina que me fizera esperar por horas.

Rei me avisara que falaria com ela logo depois da aula, que ajeitaria tudo. Então, por onde ela andara? Haveria me notado no caminho e me evitado por raiva do que eu lhe causara? Incerto de em que ponto de nossa relação estávamos, tudo o que eu podia fazer era reagir e cumprimentá-la de volta.

- Não devia estar na faculdade? – perguntou-me, com os olhos maiores que o normal.

- Dormi demais.

- Está indo para lá agora?

- Não, só vou almoçar.

E, graças à falta de incentivo a uma conversa da minha parte, o assunto acabara e ficamos nos olhando por um momento longo.

- Precisamos conversar, - dissemos ao mesmo tempo para espanto um do outro.

Suas bochechas, já rosadas do frio, ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Imaginei se eu também não estaria demonstrando um embaraço tão óbvio.

Eu a levei ao restaurante ao qual já estava me encaminhando. Andamos tão em silêncio que parecíamos um casal tímido em seu primeiro encontro. No caminho mudei o rumo para uma rua comercial um pouco mais adiante e entramos em algo melhor que fast food, mas não tão mais caro. Por mais que eu quisesse tratá-la bem depois de tudo, não podia espantá-la com excesso de gentilezas.

- Eu vim querendo conversar contigo, mas nunca conseguíamos nos ver, - falei assim que fizemos o pedido à senhora que ali trabalhava.

- Rei me contou já. Que vocês nunca estiveram juntos.

Assenti lentamente:

- Ela descobriu sobre eu ser Tuxedo Mask logo antes de ser levada naquele dia. E me proibiu de eu te falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu já ouvi tudo isso, Darien. – Serena afastou o corpo da mesa enquanto a mesma senhora começou a pôr os pratos de nossa refeição. – Mas você podia ter me dito antes. Quando eu te falei tudo...

- É... Eu podia.

- E eu não deixei, né?

Levantei o olhar de volta para ela. Serena abriu um sorriso, mas seus olhos pareciam desfocados.

- Sabe, ontem eu corri a toda atrás de você assim que soube a verdade. Foi um alívio tão grande, que eu não estava gostando do namorado da minha amiga. Só quando cheguei à biblioteca, só depois de esperar por algum tempo... Ou talvez só depois que já estava nevando no meu caminho de volta que eu percebi que nada mudara. – Seus olhos voltaram-se para mim. – Mas, mesmo assim, eu quero acertar toda esta história. Ou algo assim.

- Eu te amo.

- Posso ainda ser muito imatura a ponto de te perseguir pela cidade só pra provar que você é o Tuxedo Mask. E quantos outras criancices não andei fazendo depois?

- Serena, eu te amo. Não está me ouvindo?

E minha voz pareceu enfim alcançá-la. Seu rosto ficara bastante vermelho e ela esvaziou o copo de chá gelado em um só gole.

- Por quê? – perguntou-me.

- Essas coisas... Tem como justificar? – perguntei de volta, ajeitando-me em meu lugar.

Ela me devolveu uma expressão confusa, que ocupou o lugar do embaraço de pouco antes.

- Eu vim pensando nessa situação faz bastante tempo, - disse eu, comendo mais um pouco de minha comida antes que esfriasse. Ou apenas para aliviar a minha tensão. – Até aquele dia em que você me levou para aquela armadilha no depósito, eu nunca havia te considerado de qualquer forma. Você só era parte dos meus dias. Mas a verdade é que pode ser que eu já sentisse algo desde muito antes.

- E você sabia o que eu sentia, sabia da mentira da Rei... Por que não fez nada!

- Porque era bastante claro que você me odiaria por nos deixar numa situação assim. Naquele dia em que nos encontramos depois da batalha no templo e você disse tudo, comecei a perceber quanta besteira eu fizera. Mas eu fui ainda mais malvado depois, quando já havia sido alertado de que Rei não tinha mais qualquer motivo para sua farsa e não fizera nada. Só que naquela luta contra o general eu entendi um pouco por que eu não podia agir. Sua amizade com a Rei é um vínculo tão forte que, mesmo que fosse mentira dela, você não iria gostar de ouvir isso de mim. Era uma situação que eu piorara, deixara rolar e agora eu não podia resolvê-la sozinho.

- Por isso, você conversou com a Rei, né?

- Fui eu quem a procurei, mas ela mesma já sabia o que era o certo. Só não sei como as coisas ficaram com aquele rapaz...

- Bem, ontem eu falei com ela à noite. Não lembro direito, pois eu tinha acabado de voltar da biblioteca, mas parece que Nicolas e ela estão juntos agora.

Eu sorri com algum alívio. Uma parte de mim ainda tinha medo de minha decisão de parar com a mentira pudesse ser egoísta a ponto de prejudicar Rei. Ao menos, dera tudo certo.

Nesse momento, a moça apareceu e retirou nossos pratos, servindo mais chá em nossos copos. O almoço que eu ganhara com ela havia acabado e eu não sabia como resolver o problema que nos havia criado.

- Sabe... Eu tive um sonho no outro dia... – disse Serena em meio ao silêncio.

- Um sonho?

- Estávamos naquela lanchonete e você havia pedido bolo comigo.

- Isso não aconteceu? – perguntei, um pouco perdido.

Serena sorria com algum divertimento:

- No meu sonho, você gostava de mim... – Seu rosto de ruborizou e ela inspirou fundo para continuar. – Mas não sabia como me dizer isso. E eu apenas observava a situação, mal conseguindo esperar para saber como seria quando tudo estivesse na mesa. Havia também uma parte de mim que gostava daquele suspense...

- Bem, não sei aonde quer chegar... – disse sinceramente. Naquele momento, o suspense havia se invertido.

- É que agora que você disse, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim? Se alguém diz que gosta de você, deve-se responder para aceitar, rejeitar ou pedir um tempo. – Tentei manter um tom neutro na explicação.

- É, mas o que aconteceu aqui foi essa resposta, né? – Serena estava bastante vermelha neste ponto.

E ela não estava sem razão. Então, percebi que eu também não sabia o que fazer, além de ficar tão ruborizado como ela. Um restaurante não era um bom lugar para declarações de amor, não era como se eu pudesse beijá-la como tanto queria.

- Que tal irmos, então? – ofereci, pegando a conta a conta e já caminhando para o caixa.

Serena me seguiu, pondo de volta seu casaco e seu cachecol. Eu apenas pus meu sobretudo sem nem me incomodar de fechá-lo. Estávamos de volta à rua comercial e percebi que era a mesma de um tempo antes quando eu andava procurando sacolas da sorte e a encontrara escolhendo máscara para o rosto.

Ainda era povoado demais.

- Que tal irmos tomar um café, agora? – disse, começando a mostrar o caminho.

- Certo...

Andamos mais um pouco, sem encontrar uma boa saída daquela rua para qualquer café. Havia muita gente passando por nós, aquele era um momento em que eu definitivamente não queria ficar longe de Serena. Olhei para trás, procurando-a, mas eu errara o lado em que ela estava no momento. Notei-o ao sentir sua mão gelada roçar a minha timidamente.

- Podemos andar assim, né? – perguntou-me, pronta para tirar a mão dali a qualquer momento.

Sorri de volta. Mas não consegui me segurar mais. No próximo segundo, eu havia usado seu braço para puxá-la para mim e a beijei com muito mais força que eu gostaria. Para minha surpresa, no entanto, demorou apenas um momento para que fosse correspondido. De repente, a multidão passando ao nosso redor nem parecia mais estar ali.

Usei meu casaco para cobrir seu pequeno corpo e puxá-la ainda mais para perto enquanto minha língua percorria o interior de sua boca tão quente.

- Você me perdoa mesmo, por haver demorado tanto? – perguntei antes mesmo de nossos lábios se separarem o bastante, sentindo os dela roçando os meus a cada movimento.

Em vez de me responder com palavras, Serena me abraçou bem forte.

Um vento forte bateu na minha frente e o sobretudo que a cobria voou um pouco para trás. Ouvi-a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – Franzi minha testa, olhando para baixo, para o monte de cabelos se apertando contra meu peito.

- Estava me lembrando daquele dia na biblioteca. Quando vi a capa do Tuxedo Mask passar e, na verdade, era este sobretudo.

- Foi por isso que você começou a me seguir?

Ela se mexeu um pouco, provavelmente assentindo:

- Genial, não? Fico imaginando como seria se meu desafio no depósito tivesse dado certo, se Rei não houvesse sido sequestrada.

- Desafio, que desafio?

- A você, oras. Pra te fazer revelar quem era. Não se lembra da minha carta? Rei veria e contaria a todas que eu estava certa o tempo todo.

Não contive as gargalhadas.

- Aquela carta parecia tudo, menos uma carta de desafio, sua cabecinha de vento.

- Ria como queira, mas quem ganhou fui eu. – Então, ela se distraiu novamente, afundando-se em meu peito. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Depois de beijá-la, claro. - Aliás, acho que agora tenho uma prova melhor que o testemunho daquela mentirosa da Rei.

- Pretende me arrastar até as suas amigas?

- Não preciso. – Do meu peito, veio à superfície um sorriso nem um pouco belo. – Agora posso me transformar na Mrs. Tuxedo Mask. – E me exibiu a rosa que eu guardava comigo, me fazendo perguntar se todo aquele abraço não seria ainda parte de seu plano inicial de revelar minha identidade ao mundo.

Serena já estava bastante longe quando tentei reagir para recuperar minha rosa. E corria saltitando pelas pessoas, apenas parando ocasionalmente para me dar a língua.

- Pode parando aí, sua cabeça de vento!

Mas isso apenas a fazia correr mais.

Até bater com a cabeça em um poste no meio da rua. E começou a chorar, caída de joelhos no chão com a mão direita na testa e a outra ainda segurando minha rosa.

Foram poucas as coisas que mudaram desde o dia em que eu recebera aquela carta de amor... Melhor, de desafio, como ela gostava de chamar.

- Vamos não chore... Eu te compro quantos bolos quiser lá no café, que tal? – disse, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- E também vai me deixar comer o que sobrar do seu bolo?

Não havia planejado comprar o bolo para mim também, mas me lembrei com um sorriso do pedaço que eu deixara para trás naquele semiencontro.

- Já que insiste... – E estendi a mão para que se levantasse.

Aproveitei para pegar minha rosa de volta: nada de Mrs. Tuxedo Mask. Uma Sailor Moon já me dava ataques do coração suficientes por ela mesma.

**FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_É o fim. Terminou mesmo! Esta fic começou em uma fria tarde em que eu não tinha nada para fazer em uma sala de informática (cenário familiar?) e ficou por um bom tempo não apenas perdida no meu notebook como com o enredo simplesmente sem rumo. Acho que ficou bem visível como de repente o enredo pareceu virar outro. Na verdade, o retorno da Rei era para ter sido a última cena e ela acabou voltando já no segundo, terceiro capítulo. Na verdade mesmo, esta história seria de capítulo único, sem enrolo. Aí, percebi que havia sim uma história a mais que eu queria contar, que não valia a pena deixar morrer lá. _

_Outro detalhe é que boa parte dela foi desenvolvida em eventos. Primeiro no 25 dias de escrita de dezembro e depois no de janeiro, combinado com o fanficwrimo. Acho que sem eles, esta fic não teria terminado tão rápido. Bem, eu a comecei em novembro de 2010, se não me engano, então um ano e tal não é rápido, mas ela só começou a andar no final de 2011. Conseguir encerrá-la em tão poucos meses foi uma proeza se considerado meu ritmo atual com fics. Devo agradecer a ambos os eventos por isso._

_E como estou falando em agradecimentos, devo agradecer a todos que me apoiaram na jornada: Vane, Felipe, Miaka-Ela, Kiryu Kurai, Timbi, Mariana, Laarc... Foi maravilhoso escrever com vocês! *lágrimas* _

_Talvez pelo formato do ffnet, a história tenha sido a minha a receber mais resenhas até hoje. Mas se vocês não as houvessem escrito, elas não existiriam, né? Muito obrigada por todos os comentários! Foi ótimo me sentir escrevendo junto de todos, sabendo sua opinião a cada cena. É uma sensação maravilhosa. Acho que esse formato deu certo, né? Por isso, creio que seguirei assim._

_No Olho Azul, seguirei publicando Despertar e no ffnet começarei a publicá-la para seguir esta. Espero que gostem. É um tantinho diferente, rs. E também bem mais curta, acho que a metade desta. Depois, espero poder enfim mostrar a minha de universo alternativo. _

_Muito obrigada a todos os que leram até aqui e quem não comentou não fiquem achando que comentário em fic velha não vale, porque vale siiiiim! Aliás, foi um comentário assim que me fez querer dar uma nova chance ao embrião desta fic. Vão em frente, é só dizerem que leram que eu já fico muito grata!_

_Até a próxima, pessoal!_


End file.
